A Demon's Bloodline
by hellbutterfly91
Summary: Just days from graduation Charlotte dreams of being a concert violinist. However one night her abusive stepfather kill her mother and unleashes powers on him she hadn't know she had. Now alone she travels to London (with some help from a certain Reaper) to work for a Mr. Ciel Phantomhive for the summer. Little does she know he and his butler may hold the keys to who she truly is.
1. A Figure In The Night

The rain fell heavy, the clouds blocking the light from the moon and casting the city into darkness. It was late, people had long since retired to their homes for the night leaving one figure to move through the streets on her own.

She wore a cloak with the hood pulled up tight around her to protect herself from the worse of the downpour. Under the cloak she held a squirming bundle, wrapped in a spare bit of cloth.

After what seemed like hours the she finally reached her destination. Walking up to the steps she knelt down in front of the door. Carefully she deposited the bundle onto the stoop, making sure it wasn't in the rain before pulling aside the cloth for one last look.

The baby truly was beautiful. However she knew she could never mother it. So much had gone wrong already. She had never meant to lay with that man. The handsome one with the black hair and reddish brown eyes just like the baby in front of her.

However she had. He had seduced her easily using his charms to bewitch her and lead her into temptation. Now she had a child. His child.

With a final sigh and a last look at the baby she covered it back up to protect it from the storm, knocking once to draw the attention of the orphanage's before hurrying back into the night. As painful as it was to leave the baby there she knew it was the right thing to do.

She could never love it.

It was the child of a demon.

* * *

_**Hi! **_

_**So this is my first Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler story!**_

_**I've been working on it forever and i'm so excited to have it done and ready for posting! **_

_**Comments are always welcome and they make me update that much faster!**_

_**Thanks!**_


	2. Graduation

The sound of the clock snapped me awake. I glared at the glowing red numbers on the face of device that had so blatantly pulled me from my dreams. The traces of them were still imprinted on the backs of my eyes.

A man with dark hair and red eyes and a boy with an eye patch. Both had been dressed in Victorian garb. They had looked at me, the boy with the eye patch reaching out a hand as if asking me to take it. Just as I had reached for him though I had woken up and the vision of the pair was quickly fading.

With a sigh I smacked the alarm silent and sat up in bed. After taking a minute to fully wake up I walked towards my bathroom and began to get ready for school. Today was my last day and it was mostly practice for Graduation. A week before I had finished my final exams and in a few weeks I would be moving to New York to start at Julliard.

"Charlotte! Breakfast!" My Mom called just as I stepped out of the shower.

"Getting dressed! I'll be down in a few!" I replied and began to pull clothes out of my closet.

I found a pair of black jeans and pulled them on along with a plain white t-shirt and purple flats. My jet black hair went up into a ponytail and after rimming my eyes with liner and mascara. My eyes were my favorite part of my face. They were a rich but oddly colored brown. Sometimes in the right light they even looked red in color. I was the only one in my family to have them since my GrandMother Charlotte who I was named after.

Once I was satisfied with my look for the day I stuffed my iPod and phone into the back pockets of my jeans, grabbed my violin case and headed downstairs. My Step-Father Bryce was already there eating his usual eggs and bacon while reading the paper which I didn't expect. Usually he had left for work before I left for school and didn't return until dinner. When I sat down he looked up.

"Charlotte?" he asked.

"Yes Dad?" I asked, the name leaving a sour taste in my mouth.

Bryce insisted on me calling him 'Dad'. My real biological father had died when I was 3. He had the same dark hair as me and had been smart, funny and talented at whatever he tried. I had so many wonderful memories of him that were still sharp in my mind. It almost felt like I was betraying him somehow by being forced to call Bryce 'Dad'.

Bryce was controlling, domineering and rude in general. I hated having to put up with him. He was pretty much a bastard but I kept my mouth shut around him for my Mother's sake. I had learned a long time ago that I may be the one to mouth off but it was my Mother that got the punishment.

"Why weren't you down here the Moment your Mother called you?" he asked.

"I was getting ready for school." I replied.

"All that time and that is what you look like?" he asked taking in my look.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Well it's rather sloppy. If it was any other day I'd make you change but it's just your rehearsal. You should be grateful." he said.

"I am. Thank you." I nodded and a Moment later my Mother came in with a stack of pancakes. I smiled when I saw that they were cut into the shape of graduation caps with little bacon tassels.

"I love it Mom." I said looking at her.

"I'm glad sweetheart. I'm so excited for you. Your whole life is going to start soon." she smiled her eyes dreamy.

She hadn't ever gotten the chance to actually have a life after high school. My Mother had gotten pregnant for me in the middle of her senior year when she was 18. Because of that she'd forgone collage and married my Dad. When he had died in a car wreck a few years later she had been devastated. At least until she met Bryce when I was 6. They were married not long after and 12 years later here we were.

"I'm excited too." I smiled.

"Of course you are! You're going to Julliard! I will miss being able to hear you play your violin but I know you're off to do wonderful things." she grinned.

"I certainly won't miss that screeching the two of you call music." Bryce grimaced.

"Oh don't be so stuffy Bryce. You know you'll miss Charlotte." My Mother said.

Bryce didn't answer but instead looked at his watch.

"Charlotte I believe that you're going to be late if you don't leave soon."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and my eyes went wide. I was running late.

"You're right. I should go. I'll see you all in a while." I smiled and stood up.

"Come home right after practice okay?" Mom smiled.

"Sure thing." I replied.

I kissed my Mom on the cheek and gave a wave to Bryce before heading out to my car. It was an old school Volkswagen Beetle. It was a gift that Bryce had begrudgingly presented me with when I was 16. It had only been given to me so that he wouldn't have to drive me back and forth to my violin lessons anymore. It was one of the few decent things that he had ever done for me.

The drive to school took no time at all but it was pain to find a spot. Once I finally managed to find one in the Senior Parking Lot I hurried inside, sliding into my spot in the auditorium seats that would be reserved for the graduates.

"What the hell took you so long?"

I turned and saw my best friend Hailey looking back at me. Her hair blonde hair had a fresh green streak through her hair in honor of 'school spirit'. I really knew that it was just to piss off Principal Kirr who was an uptight, pushy old woman who was rumored to be having an affair with Cindy the school's resource Officer. None of us really liked her and frankly I was toying with the idea of flipping her off as she handed me my diploma.

"I lost track of time." I replied.

"Well you're lucky because if they had taken roll yet you wouldn't be walking tomorrow." Hailey hissed.

"I know I know." I replied waving her off.

The teachers called roll and then we spent the next two hours doing brainless graduation exercises. We walked back and forth across the stage a million times and listened to them talk about dress code a million and one. Finally though they let us go.

"So a bunch of people are going to Louie's for lunch. They're giving discounts to the graduates. You up for it?" Hailey asked.

I sighed, "Bryce told me to be home directly after practice."

"Oh come on! He's such a dick! You're 18 years old! Are you really going to let him tell you what to do forever?" Hailey asked.

Hailey knew everything about me. Except for just how much of a dick Bryce really was. She never came over and never heard Bryce's comments towards me or heard him yell at my Mother. If we wanted to have a sleepover we had it at her place since she had her own apartment.

However at the back of my brain I knew that Bryce was at work until at least 6. It was only 1 now. How long could it take to grab a bite to eat?

"Alright but I have to be home before Bryce or he'll blow his stack." I said.

"Great! C'mon!" Hailey said and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards my Bug.

If I had known the ramifications of my decision I don't think I would've gone.

Hanging out at Louie's was a blast. Most of the Senior class was there and everyone was wandering around from table to table, talking, signing yearbooks and snagging a spare fry here and there. Hailey and I never had a precise group we hung out with so a little bit of everyone showed up at our table and by the time I left my yearbook was full of signatures.

"Oh my god! Did you see Vaughn and Melissa making out in the corner?! I thought they were going to swallow each other! I mean I know she's going off to band camp next week but really? Did they practically have to have sex in public?" Hailey laughed as we walked towards my car.

"She's going to be gone for 3 weeks. It's not a lifetime!" I agreed.

"Speaking of time what time is it? I don't want to miss Jeopardy." Hailey replied.

I rolled my eyes. Hailey was a Jeopardy addict and it was nearly impossible to watch it with her. She answered the questions and muttered to herself the entire time. It was distracting and annoying.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I glanced at the clock and nearly had a heart attack.

"Shit!" I groaned.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"It's freaking 6:20! I was supposed to be home before Bryce got there! He's definitely home by now. I'm in so much shit." I said shaking my head.

"You go home. I'll catch a ride with someone else." Hailey said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Totally. I don't want you to get in any more trouble than you already are." she replied.

"Alright. I'll call you after the fireworks." I sighed and with a wave climbed in my car.


	3. What Have I Done?

I sped home as fast as I could without breaking any serious laws. My stomach turned as I pulled in behind Bryce's SUV. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for the onslaught of shit I was sure to face.

The Moment I stepped out of the car I could hear Bryce's raised voice from inside. I knew that as I opened the door it wasn't going to be pretty.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" I heard Bryce scream.

"WHY THE FUCK WAS MY FOOD COLD?! I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF YOUR DAMN DAUGHTER IS HOME OR NOT! IF I'M HUNGRY I WILL EAT! YOU GOT THAT?! NOW LOOK AT THIS SLOP YOU CALL DINNER! NOT ONLY IS IT NOT EDIBLE BUT ON TOP OF THAT IT'S FUCKING COLD!"

There was the sound of a plate breaking and my Mom whimpered.

"Now pick it up you dumb whore." Bryce said in a scathing voice.

I couldn't take this anymore. I had spent most of my life here listening to him scream at and belittle my Mother and I. I was leaving in a few weeks and I wasn't going to go quietly. Things were going to change. Now.

"DON'T TALK TO MY Mother LIKE THAT YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!" I screamed stepping into the dining room.

Bryce looked up from where he was supervising my Mother picking up the piece of broken china. His eyes locked on me and his face turned a violent shade of puce.

"What did you just say to me you fucking brat?" he growled.

"I said leave my Mother alone! I'm done with your shit Bryce! You're not going boss me or my Mother around anymore! Go to hell and burn!" I spat.

"You little shit!" Bryce yelled and started for me.

"Bryce! Please! Stop!" my Mother said and hurried over jumping between the two of us.

"Keep your pathetic ass out of this Cleo!" Bryce snapped and grabbed hold of Mom throwing her across the room.

She crashed violently into the china cabinet that sat in the corner, shattering the glass of the doors and sending it tumbling down on top of her.

"MOM!" I screamed.

Bryce stood back shocked as I ran over and shoved the cabinet off of her as much as I could. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Sticking out of her chest was a shard of glass, blood pouring from the sides of the wound. So much blood.

"Oh god! Mom! Hold on!" I said falling to my knees beside her, ignoring the sharp glass piercing my knees through my jeans. My hand went around the glass trying to stop the bleeding.

Mom opened her eyes and took a long ragged breath, "Charlotte…"

Her hand reached up and touched my cheek gently. Her blue eyes pierced mine and I saw her smile. I don't know how long we stayed like that but what seemed like seconds later I watched as the light in her eyes slowly faded before disappearing completely, her hand falling from my cheek.

The tears that had began to run down my face as I sat beside my Mom suddenly came to a stop. I carefully reached up and closed my Mother's eyes before standing up. My hands, jeans and t-shirt were stained with her blood

My eyes turned to Bryce. He was looking between my Mother's body and I, silent for once. He looked horrified and something in the back of my mind said,_ "He should be."_ .

The smell of smoke filled my nose and a sudden breeze began to blow around me. I didn't know where it came from but at that point I couldn't care less.

"I-It was an accident!" he stuttered as I began to walk towards him.

The closer I drew to him the bigger his eyes got. The only thing I could think was that I wanted him dead. Dead just like my Mother was.

Suddenly Bryce's eyes went even wider. His hand shot up and clutched at his chest. His face turned red then purple.

_"He's dying."_ I thought to myself.

_"Good."_ Another voice from earlier echoed once again.

I watched as his breaths came in shorter and shorter gasps. I didn't take my eyes off of him the entire time. Not until he dropped to the floor and didn't move again.

All at once everything stopped. The smell of smoke disappeared as did the inexplicable wind. They were replaced with the smell of my Mother's blood and a heavy feeling of guilt. My mother was dead and so was Bryce.

Bryce was dead.

He had been killed.

By me.

I wasn't sure how but I was certain that without laying a single hand on him I had killed him.

A blanket of sorrow, guilt and sadness suddenly draped itself around me. I began to shake and a moment later I collapsed into the corner that was the furthest from the bodies. As I sat there, staring at the bodies on the other side of the room something sparked in my mind.

It was a fleeting thing, a reflection I'd caught in the dining room window as I walked towards Bryce. A creature…bright fuchsia eyes…sharp teeth…black feathers. I had been too preoccupied to pay it any mind but now I realized something…that creature…the terrifying thing it was…me.

Pulling my knees up to my chest I buried my face in them. Questions were screaming at me.

What had I done?

How had I done it?

And most importantly…what was I?


	4. Visitors and More Questions

"Oh Will this is what we're doing?! And here I thought we were going to something FUN for once!"

I looked up from where I sat as I heard voices in the hall outside of the dining room. My heart began to beat rapidly. This couldn't be the police. Where were the sirens? The men busting into the house with their guns drawn? The last thing I needed right now was to deal with burglars.

Stilling my breath as much as I could I pressed myself against the wall, hoping to blend in with the shadows. A moment later two men came through the door.

One stood taller than the other in a crisp suit, his dark hair slicked back and pair of glasses on his stern looking face. Beside him stood another person who, had it not been for the suit and distinct lack of curves, I wouldn't have been able to tell was a man. He was much more garish than the second with long red hair, bright red glasses and a long red coat over a white shirt, black slacks and black vest. Both had British accents.

"Just be silent and do your job, Grell." Will said and with a frown and a pout the one called Grell walked over towards Bryce's body.

"Why do I always get stuck with the ugly ones?" Grell lamented as he pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket.

I watched as he leaned over Bryce's body before piercing his chest with the blades. Suddenly a light began to pour from where he'd been cut. Strips of film began to pour out and I watches stunned as Grell watched them. Behind him I saw Will doing the same to my Mother.

I couldn't help but gasp making them both turn their heads.

"What was that?" Will asked.

"Hmm…let's see." Grell said and a moment later he moved towards where I was hidden.

I prayed that he wouldn't be able to see me but a moment later he was standing right in front of me.

"Well well…what do we have here?" Grell smiled and I could see his teeth were pointed like a shark's.

"Please don't hurt me!" I said holding my hands up.

Grell's grin widened and he grabbed my arm and pulled me from my hiding spot, "OH WILL! Look what I've found!" he said.

"Hmm…it says here they had a daughter. Are you Charlotte Chancely?" Will asked peering into a book that had materialized out of nowhere.

"Yes." I replied.

"As I thought." Will said snapping it closed.

"Well our job is done here. Leave her, Grell." Will said.

"Are you sure she should be allowed to live?" Grell asked looking to me.

"I do not see her name on the list, Grell. We do not reap the souls of those that are not on the list." Will said.

Grell sighed and let me go. When he let me go I lost my balance and fell against the wall, knocking the light switch. It flipped on and flooded the room with light. Both men turned to look at me.

Will's eyes nearly glanced before turning away but Grell's lingered just that much longer.

"You look familiar…" he said walking closer.

"Familiar?" I asked.

"Yes…almost like…" he said his eyes apprising me carefully.

"Grell we have a schedule to keep. Leave the girl be." Will said.

"Do you not see it Will? She looks just like him! Could it be? My dear Bassy…with another? OH THE AGONY!" Grell said and a moment later he fell into a melodramatic pose.

"Control yourself Grell. I'm sure that this girl has nothing to do that with that demon." Will sighed with a hint of exasperation. Until now he had remained rather emotionless.

"How could she not be?! The eyes! The hair! She is the spitting image of my dear sweet Bassy! Oh it's been so very long since I've seen his gorgeous face!" Grell said as he began failing around.

"Grell you are a Grim Reaper." Will said.

"But-" Grell started.

"No buts. Now come along. We don't have time to deal with a demon look alike." Will said and started towards the door, beckoning Grell to follow.

Suddenly my heart stopped. Something told me they knew something about all of this. I wasn't about to let them leave without telling me what was going on.

"Wait! Demon? What do you know about demons? Is that what I am?" I asked running over, jumping in front of them to block the door.

"Who you are and what you are, are no concern to us. Now if you'll move we'll be on our way." Will said and took me by the wrist, moving me aside.

"Please! If you know anything about how I turned into…that thing tell me! I need to know!" I begged looking at them.

"As I said you are no concern of ours." Will said and once again motioned for Grell to follow.

"Farewell young lady! Perhaps we shall meet again!" Grell said with a little wink.

"Don't leave yet! Please!" I said hurrying after them but they closed the door behind them.

I wrenched it open and hurried outside only to find that they were gone. My knees were suddenly weak and I fell to the ground. I was alone again and left with even more questions than I had before.

Suddenly red and blue lights were flashing everywhere. A bright one was shone in my eyes and I squinted at the cop cars that were in front of my house.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND LAY FACE DOWN ON THE GROUND!" A voice called.

I looked down and realized that I was still covered in my Mother's blood which had dried and darkened making my clothes and skin stiff. Before I knew it the world began to spin and a second later everything went black and I slipped into blissful nothingness.

* * *

_**I'm surprised that I got this done in one day! So happy I did though! **_

_**Quick thank yous go to: **_

_**-Paxloria **_

_**and**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**you guys rock!**_


	5. Help Wanted

"NO!"

I sat up, my chest heaving heavily and my heart beating like crazy. I felt like I had just ran a thousand miles. Suddenly the room filled with light and a second later Hailey was sitting next to me with my face in her hands.

"Charlotte….it's okay…you're safe." She soothed, her green eyes staring back into mine.

My breaths still coming in pants I nodded and collapsed into her, my head resting on her shoulder.

"Did you have the dream again?" she asked and I nodded.

Since the night everything had happened I had been having nightmares about it. Most involved that creature I had seen myself as. Her red eyes would glare at me and her fanged mouth would tell me it was only a matter of time. Until what I wasn't sure. Until I turned into that monster again? I hoped not but thankfully I had Hailey.

Hailey had helped me pack and moved me in with her without a single question or me even having to ask. She'd even given up walking at Graduation to be with me. I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"That's every night this week." Hailey sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry I woke you up." I said shaking my head.

"Don't be stupid. I'd rather be out here with you than sleeping while you're freaking out." Hailey replied.

"Thanks Hail." I smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to take my bed? I mean maybe you'll sleep better and won't have those dreams anymore." she said.

I shook my head, "I've told you Hailey I'm not taking your bed. Get over it."

She sighed, "Fine but if you change your mind let me know."

"I will. Now go back to bed. I'm fine." I replied.

"If you're sure." she said and when I nodded she headed back to her room.

I sighed and laid back.

It had been 3 weeks since my Mother and Bryce had died and I was staying with Hailey, crashing on her couch since I didn't have anywhere else to go. Even if I had wanted to go back to the house I'd shared with Bryce and Mom I couldn't. Bryce's sister Sharon who had always hated me had claimed ownership to it the day of the funeral. She'd given me 2 days to get everything that was mine from the house and get out which was why Hailey had moved me in with her. I was just thankful it wasn't a jail cell.

_*3 Weeks Previous*_

_The room they had me in was cold but thankfully they had given me sweats to wear in place of my blood soaked clothes. I knew that they thought I killed my Mother and Bryce. Why else would they have me sitting in an interrogation room of the police precinct? I really couldn't blame them either. What would you suspect if someone walked out of a house where 2 people had just been murdered and was covered in blood?_

_"Ms. Chancely?" an officer asked as she walked in._

_"I didn't kill them." I said looking at her._

_She gave me a kind smile, "We never said you did. I just need your version of what happened."_

_I nodded and she sat down in front of me._

_"Just tell me everything that happened just as you remember it." she said._

_I recounted everything I'd done, leaving out the bit about turning into some hellish creature and killing Bryce along with Grell and Will. She nodded and had me write it onto paper exactly what had happened. Once I was finished I pushed it towards her._

_"Is there someone you can call? Somewhere here in town where you can stay for the night? Family maybe?" the officer asked._

_I shook my head, "No. My Father died when I was little and I don't have any grandparents."_

_"How about a friend?" she asked._

_"Um…I might be able to call my friend Hailey." I said._

_She nodded and had me follow her out of the interrogation room and towards the front where she showed me a phone I could use. I dialed Hailey's number and she picked up after a few rings._

_"Hello?" she asked sleepily._

_"Hailey it's me." I replied._

_"Charlotte? Where are you calling from? I don't recognize the number." she questioned._

_"I-I'm at the police station." I replied._

_"What?! What on Earth are you doing there?!" she asked._

_"Something happened. My Mom…and Bryce are…d-dead." I stuttered my voice choking as tears shoved their way out._

_"Oh my god. I'll be right there." she said and hung up._

_She arrived 10 minutes later still dressed in her pink bunny pajamas and a pair of flip flops._

_"Oh my god! Charlotte!" she said and threw her arms around me pulling me into a hug._

_The moment I felt the warmth of her arms around me I collapsed. Tears poured from my eyes and she just held me as I cried._

_After Hailey arrived they had let me go. A week later they got the autopsy results back on Bryce and it said that he had died of a heart attack. They said it was the stress of what he'd done. I didn't try to dispute it. As much as I blamed myself the idea of a psych ward didn't appeal to me. I doubted that if I claimed that I had turned into some sort of monster and killed him that they would think I was anything but crazy._

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew it was morning and I could hear Hailey shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Morning." she said stifling a yawn as she clutched a mug of coffee in between her hands.

"Good morning." I replied.

"I made tea too." she said nodding towards a stainless silver kettle with a steaming mug beside it. I wasn't a big coffee fan and preferred tea in the morning.

"Yum. Thanks." I said and picked up the cup.

Taking a sip I grimaced at the flavor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's fine." I replied setting it down on the counter, reaching for the sugar.

"Charlotte…be honest…it's bad isn't it?" she smirked.

"Yeah. Really." I said.

She laughed and shook her head, "You're such a tea snob. British Brat."

I stuck my tongue out at her and spooned some more sugar into the liquid. She had called me British Brat ever since I told her my Great Grandmother was born in London and she blamed my love of tea on that fact as well.

"So what are you plans for the day?" I asked.

She frowned at the faded green streak that framed her face, "First I'm going to the drug store to get something to take this shit out of my hair. Then I have to return my gown and that graduation hat thingy." she said.

"Weren't you supposed to return that like last week?" I asked.

She shrugged, "My bad. Anyhow after that I'm meeting up with my sister to grab some lunch. Wanna come with?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't get in the way! Trisha loves you!" Hailey replied.

I shook my head again, "I really shouldn't. I need to start looking for a job."

"Why do you want to get a job? I told you I've got you for a while! The last thing you need right now is stress and that's all a job will cause you." Hailey said.

Hailey's Dad was a Corporate Lawyer who worked for several large companies in the area and made tons of money as did her Mom who was an interior designer. They had promised to support Hailey through college just as they had for her older brother and sister Trisha and Rob. Hailey swore that she could cover me on the allowance her parents gave her each month but I didn't feel right about it.

"I really need to get a job Hailey. I need to start saving for school." I replied.

I had found out the same day I had lost the house that my promised future no longer existed. Along with the house Bryce had also left all of his money to Sharon which meant that I got zero. The only money I really had was the little my Mother had left over from when my Grandmother had died before I was born. It was hardly enough to cover one semester's tuition at Community College let alone Julliard.

Hailey sighed, "Alright. Let me know if you find anything good. Maybe I'll even get a job."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah…I can totally see you working somewhere waiting tables."

"Well maybe not that but maybe you'll find something at one of those cute boutiques on the other side of town! Then we could get discounts!" Hailey grinned.

"Right. Sure." I laughed and headed to get dressed.

When I was ready I grabbed my bag and headed out. It was nice day so I left my Bug parked at Hailey's and started towards the market a couple blocks away. It was small but it would be quick getting in and out.

Heading inside I grabbed a box of tea that wouldn't make me gag before picking up a newspaper. I made my purchase before heading out. However the moment I turned out of the store I bumped into someone else.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" I said looking up at the man.

He had dark brown hair that was tied back with a red elastic at the base of his neck in a ponytail and large round glasses.

"Don't think anything of it my dear." he said.

Suddenly I stopped moving and looked up. His voice was faintly familiar as was the English accent. However before I could place it the man had taken my arm and helped me up before shoving my bag back at me along with my newspaper before flashing me a wink and a grin and disappearing around the corner.

I stared after him for a few moments before internally shaking myself. There was no way that could've been either of those two…was there? No! There were tons of people with British accents. Besides he didn't look like either of them.

"You're losing it Charlotte. Maybe Hailey's right and you should relax for a bit." I muttered to myself before starting back towards the apartment.

When I arrived it was empty and silent save for the sound of the people upstairs. Tossing the paper onto the couch I made myself a quick pot of tea before settling down in front of the TV with a steaming mug, a highlighter and the paper.

Finding the jobs section I began to skim through the columns when something caught my eye. It was a job listing with the border highlighted with red marker. I wondered momentarily who could've done it when I remembered the man I'd bumped into outside of the market. We must have mixed up papers. It couldn't hurt to read it though so I skimmed over it.

_Employer Looking For Full Time Maid_  
_Room and Board Are Included As Well As Salary_  
_To Inquire About Position Please Contact _  
_Sebastian Michaelis_

Under the name was an international phone number…the United Kingdom if I remembered correctly. Why on Earth would someone be looking for a maid outside their own country? I shrugged and went back to looking at the other listings.

As I read through them though I kept coming back to the one asking for a maid. I knew I could do the job well enough. I was the one that kept the house clean before Mom and Bryce had died and I had done a pretty damn good job as far as I was concerned. However it was the thought of Will and Grell that I couldn't shake.

They had acted as if I looked like someone familiar to them. In the days since I had met them I had become nearly sure that they held some clue as to that demon thing I'd become. Judging by the accents they were both from the United Kingdom as well.  
Maybe that was the key to all of this.

I reached out and grabbed the land line phone Hailey had and dialed the number on the ad. It was a slim chance but it was one none the less. If it meant finding out just how I had turned into that thing then I would go to any lengths to find out.

* * *

**_Yay! Finally got this up! I had the worst writers block half way through. However I have at last published it! Now I can finally get to the chapters that include Ciel and Sebastian! _**

**_Anyhow time for some quick thank yous which go to:_**

**_-Light Umbreon_**

**_-irgroomer_**

**_-Paxloria_**

**_-Sebastian Stalker_**

**_You guys are awesome!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	6. London

"Are you sure that you want to go all the way to London?" Hailey asked looking at me.

"For the millionth time…YES!" I laughed as I stood outside security.

She sighed, "Alright fine but I expect you to call and write as much as you can understand?"

I nodded, "Of course but remember the fact that there is a time difference okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to miss you!' she said throwing her arms around me.

"Me too." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Love you girly." she smiled as she pulled away.

"Love you too. Take care of my baby." I said handing her the keys to my Bug.

"Will do. Have fun!" she said and headed out.

I sighed as I watch her disappear into the crowd before heading through security.

After being thoroughly searched I found the terminal my plane would leave from and settled down.

It seemed nearly surreal that in nine hours I would be in London, England. My Great-Grandmother Abigail had been born in London and raised there until she was 16. After that she moved to the States where she met my Great-Grandfather Albert. I had never been but my Father had always talked about the two of us going one day. When he died though I'd given up on going.

The phone call to Sebastian Michaelis had been short. He had gone through a list of questions which I'd apparently answered with satisfaction because a week later I'd gotten a letter made of some sort of heavy paper with a hand written letter inside and a wax seal on the outside saying that I had been hired.

Two weeks later I had a first class plane ticket waiting at the airport with my name on it. Now here I sat waiting for my plane to board.

I was eager to get going. I knew this job wasn't going to be easy but on my days off I would be able to research my family and see if I could figure anything out about what had happened. I needed answers and in my gut I knew that London would be where I would find them.

"Flight #146 to London is now boarding." a cool voice said and I grabbed my carry on and ticket and headed for the breezeway.

The flight to London was long. I slept a good part of the way and when I wasn't sleeping I was thumbing through the 7th Harry Potter book. Finally though we landed.

A nervous chill went up my spine as I grabbed my carry-on and shuffled off with the rest of the people on the flight. When I walked off the breezeway I looked around. I had been told in the letter that someone would be waiting for me.

After a few minutes of scanning the crowd I saw a guy about my age holding a sign with my name written on the front. He had short strawberry blonde hair and large blue green eyes. Smiling I adjusted my bag and headed over.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte." I smiled.

"I'm Alfie, welcome to London." he smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Alright lets go get your bags and then we'll head up to the Estate." he said.

Together Alfie and I collected the trunk that contained a few choice belongings that I hadn't left in Hailey's care before grabbing the 2 large suitcases that contained my clothes. Once we had them on the luggage cart we headed out to the drop off section of the terminal. It was mostly empty save for a shiny black car.

Leaning against the black car was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Is this her then?" he asked pulling the cigarette from his lips and stubbing it out under the toe of his boot.

"Yes I'm Charlotte." I said putting my hand out.

He took it and smiled at me, "My name's Cade. I'm the cook up at Phantomhive Manor."

"How big is this place?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Alfie asked as he and Cade hauled my trunk into the back.

"Know what?" I asked as I adjusted the strap of my backpack on my shoulder.

"You really mean that Sebastian didn't tell you? Master Ciel is an Earl!" Cade replied.

"An Earl? As in Nobility?" I asked looking at them.

They both nodded and I ran my hands through my hair. I was working for a freaking Earl! How did I get myself into this?

"Don't worry Charlotte, you'll do just fine." Alfie said putting his hand on my shoulder, obviously realizing my distress.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course he is! The two of us and Millie mess up all the time and Master Ciel has yet to fire us!" Cade replied.

"Who's Millie?" I asked.

"She's the other maid. She's really nice." Alfie replied.

"You'll meet her when we get to the Estate. C'mon then in the car now both of you. Sebastian won't appreciate it if we're late." Cade said glancing at his watch.

I climbed into the back while Alfie got up front with Cade behind the wheel. We left the airport behind and I watched out the window as we drove through the city. Everything was lit up and I recognized a lot of the landmarks from things we'd studied in school; Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament, Tower Bridge, Buckingham Palace…it was all so amazing.

"This is your first time in London right?" Cade asked glancing at me in the rearview mirror.

"First time out of the States period." I replied with a smile.

"So what are Master Phantomhive and Sebastian like?" I asked.

"Master Phantomhive is a pretty okay boss. He's not too strict on things as long as we don't completely destroy the house. As for Sebastian he's the one that keeps everything running smooth. He's Master Phantomhive's butler and attends to his needs." Alfie said.

"He's a little stiff but he's not a bad guy." Cade added.

"What do you do at the Manor?" I asked leaning forward to talk to Alfie.

"I take care of the grounds. It's a big task but it's nothing I'm not up for." Alfie smiled.

"And Millie is the other maid right?" I asked and Cade nodded.

"You two will probably get on well. Like I said earlier she's a sweet girl and you don't seem so bad yourself." Cade replied.

"So Charlotte why did you decide to come all the way to London?" Alfie asked.

"Just needed a change." I said sitting back.

Not long after we pulled through a large gate and made our way down a road surrounded by trees. Soon from the end of the street Phantomhive Manor rose. It was huge.

Cade pulled up in the front and I got out.

"Pretty massive eh?" Cade smirked as he and Alfie began to pull my things out of the back.

"Massive seems to fit it." I nodded.

The front doors opened suddenly and from inside a man in a black suit appeared. He walked out of the door and approached us.

"You two take those things to the Help's Quarters." he instructed before turning towards me.

"You must be Charlotte Chancely. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, Butler of Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian said with a small bow.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Follow me and I'll give you a brief tour of the estate. Tomorrow we'll go over everything and you will meet Master Phantomhive." Sebastian said.

I nodded and he motioned me to follow him. He led me into the house and for the first time I got a proper look at him. The moment I did my breath caught in my throat.

The hair, the small smile on his face, the height he reminded me so much of my Dad. I was stunned.

"Something wrong Charlotte?" Sebastian asked.

I shook myself, "No…sorry…it was a long flight." I replied.

He smiled, "Of course. Perhaps we'll postpone the tour until tomorrow then. I'll show you to your room. You'll be sharing with Millie."

He lead me through the house past beautiful works of art and all sorts of beautiful things I'd never seen the likes of. There were also twists and turns of all sorts. I didn't know how I'd follow it all.

Finally he stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your room. You will find three sets of uniforms waiting for you. Millie will fill you in on your duties. Tomorrow I will collect you and give you the full tour as well as introducing you to My Lord. I bid you goodnight." Sebastian said and with another small bow he left.

I waited until he disappeared before turning the door knob. On the other side was fairly large with two full beds and matching dressers against opposite walls. At the foot of one bed was my trunk and bags with a neat stack of uniforms resting beside a pair flats. On the other bed sat a girl with red hair and glasses. When I opened the door she looked up.

"You must be Charlotte! Welcome to Phantomhive Manor!" she smiled jumping up.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"My name is Millicent but everyone calls me Millie so you can too!" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You must be tired after your long flight. Here let met take that bag from you." she said and took my book bag from my shoulder and sat it down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Thank you. That flight was tiring as strange as it sounds." I sighed as I sat down.

"Wow. Good thing you're tired you'll get used to the time difference quicker yes you will." she said as she sat back down on her bed.

"I hope so. My friend Hailey was asking me about the difference on the drive to the airport. I like my sleep." I replied as I discarded my coat.

"In that case I'll remember to keep it down on your days off." Millie said.

"Thank you." I smiled and opened my trunk and began to pull things out.

"Oh! Is that your friend Hailey?" Millie asked as I put a few photos onto the top of my dresser.

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were in Elementary school." I replied looking at the photo of Hailey and I taken at the Disney Grad Night trip.

"You two look like the best of mates. And who are they? Your mother and father?" Millie asked pointing to the next photo.

I nodded, "Mhmm. Cleo and Grant Chancely."

"Your Father…he looks…" Millie said looking at the photo.

I looked at her. Had she seen how much he resembled Sebastian?

"…he looks a lot like you." she said.

So she hadn't?

"Yeah. I used to want to be just like him when I was little." I replied.

"Are they still back in the States?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No. My Dad died when I was 6 and my Mom…well…she passed a few weeks ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I just had to open my big old mouth though." she said.

"It's okay. You didn't know." I replied.

"Well we should probably get to bed. It's getting awful late and we both have to be up early." Millie said.

"Right. It is pretty late." I said looking at the clock next to Millie's bed.

"The bathroom is just through that door." Millie replied.

"Thanks." I replied and fished a pair of pajamas from one of my suitcases along with my bag of toiletries before heading to the bathroom.

I changed out of my regular clothes and into a pair of black pajama pants and a pink t-shirt and went through my nightly routine before heading back into the bedroom. Millie was already under her covers with the lamp that sat on the beside table off.

I turned back the simple blue covers before crawling underneath. The mattress was actually quite soft and comfortable which was nice. I switched off the light and pulled the covers up over me.

"Goodnight Charlotte." Millie said from the other side of the room.

"Night Millie." I replied and a few moments later I heard her soft breathing.

I had slept on the plane and since it was midnight here it would've been somewhere around 7 back home. However something about this place relaxed me and before I knew it I slipped into sleep.

* * *

_**And Sebastian has made his first appearance! **_

_**I know that some of you were probably expecting a little more from Sebastian and a chance to see Ciel but that is in the next chapter my wonderful readers. I'm going to keep this author's note short and sweet because I'm writing like a madwoman right now on this story so expect a new chapter up very soon ;)**_

_**Now for the customary thank yous:**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Lolita Duluth**_

_**You guys rock!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	7. The First Day

A sharp noise woke me up the next morning. Sitting up I saw Millie reach over and turn it off.

"What time is it?" I asked my words slurring together as my mouth struggled to wake up and work properly.

"6. We start work at 7." Millie replied as she climbed out of bed.

I stifled a yawn as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Do you want to use the shower first?" Millie asked.

I shook my head, "You go ahead."

"Okay then!" she said and headed into the bathroom.

I stretched my limbs feeling my bones pop before getting out of bed and walking towards my suitcases. I pulled out underwear and tossed it onto the bed before I started pulling out other clothes, tucking them into the dresser. I figured it would be easier to do this now rather than later.

It took nearly no time to unpack one of my suitcases before Millie walked out wrapped in her robe, her red hair hanging wetly around her shoulders.

"Shower's free." she said.

"Thanks." I replied and grabbed my own robe and underwear and headed to the bathroom.

I made my shower quick since I didn't know when Sebastian would come to get me to give me the tour of the house. When I was done I pulled on my underwear and robe before walking out.

Millie sat on her bed lacing up a pair of knee high boots in addition to the black dress and white apron she wore. Her hair was pulled into two tight pigtails and she wore her glasses.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my brush, quickly brushing the tangles from my hair and pulling it into a ponytail, my bangs hanging around my face. After that I pulled on a black dress and apron identical to Millie's before looking at the flats.

They were my size but were terribly plain and had pointed toes. Frankly they bugged the crap out of me. If they hadn't been part of my uniform I wouldn't have ever picked them for myself.

"You don't have to wear those if you don't want to." she said.

"Then why were they with my uniform?" I asked.

Millie shrugged, "Sebastian and the Master don't care what we wear as long as we wear our uniforms correctly."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I wouldn't steer you wrong honest!" she said holding her hands up.

"Alright then I think I have something that might work." I said and discarded the shoes into the corner and walked to my trunk. Kneeling down I pushed the lid up and began to remove things from inside in order to find the shoes.

I pulled out a few rolled up posters, a teddy bear my Dad had given me when I was little and my violin case before unearthing the shoes I was looking for. They were black patent leather Mary Jane's with little skull shaped buttons and a mild platform sole. The skulls were tiny so I figured no one would notice them.

They were left over from Halloween a few years before. I had gone as Wednesday Addams and had bought them just for the costume. I wore them from time to time but they looked practically brand new.

Standing up I walked to my dresser and pulled out a pair of black tights which I pulled on before slipping my feet into the shoes.

"What do you think?" I asked doing a small turn for Millie.

"Perfect!" she smiled.

I opened my mouth to thank her when there was a knock on the door. I was closest so I walked over finding Sebastian on the other side.

"Good morning Charlotte. I see that you're ready for the day. If you'll follow me I will show you the Manor and then you may begin your duties." he said.

"Alright." I said and Sebastian looked behind me to Millie.

"Millie I have left a list of duties for Alfie, Cade and yourself in the kitchen. I trust that you can see to them?" Sebastian said.

"Of course Sebastian!" Millie replied.

"Very well. Charlotte if you'll follow me." he said and we left the room.

"The Phantomhive Lineage stretches back for ages and is nearly as old as London itself. They have always held positions of Nobility. In the old ages they served the Queen directly with some members even gaining the nickname of 'The Queen's Watchdog'." Sebastian said as we walked.

"Our Master Ciel Phantomhive is the last in a long line of them. He is the head of the Funtom Company which was established during the Victorian Era by the Young Master's Great-Great-Great Uncle for whom he is named."

"Everyone in this house has their place. Alfie works the grounds, Cade is our chef and you and Millie are the maids. As a maid of the Phantomhive household it will be your job to make sure things are spotless and tidy."

"So…what about you?" I asked as I looked at a large painting of a man in Medieval type attire.

He seemed slightly taken aback, "What about me?"

"If you don't mind me asking what are you duties?" I asked.

"I look after the Young Master and attend to his needs specifically. Now I will show you around. Though quite expansive I assure you it looks much less confusing than it seems." he said with a small smile.

Sebastian showed me one room at a time. I did my best to memorize them as I could. After he had showed me the room he dismissed me to the join Millie to clean.

"So what do you think of the manor?" Millie asked as she and I worked over the library a while later.

"It's beautiful. It's large though." I replied.

"Oh yes. Very large. That's why Sebastian hired a second maid. I couldn't handle it all on my own. But now that you're here it will be cleaner than ever yes it will!" Millie said.

"Agreed." I laughed and went back to dusting the bookshelf.

"After this we have laundry downstairs and silverware to polish. Which would you like to do?" Millie asked.

"I wouldn't mind polishing the silver. Unless you would prefer to." I said.

"Nope, laundry is just fine with me. After that we have to polish the floor in the foyer." Millie said.

Suddenly I heard the doors of the library open and Millie and I turned around.

Walking through the door was a man who didn't look much older than me. He wore a black suit with a sapphire colored cravat and a white shirt. His eyes were the same color as his cravat and he had dark hair that fell in his eyes and that seemingly reflected dark blue when the sunlight hit it.

"Master Phantomhive!" Millie said suddenly turning.

When she turned her feather duster knocked into a vase that had been beside her, sending it towards the floor. I gasped and before I could think reached out, grabbing it before it could shatter on the ground.

"That was close." I breathed as I sat it back down on the stand.

"It was indeed."

I turned and saw the man watching the scene with Sebastian behind him, looking slightly amused.

"I'm terribly sorry Master Phantomhive!" Millie said with a blush spreading across her face.

"Next time Millie I would ask that you be more careful yes? That is a priceless Ming Dynasty Vase." Sebastian asked.

"Yes Sebastian." Millie said.

"Now I do believe there are introductions in order. Young Lord this is Charlotte Chancely. She will be our newest maid." Sebastian said.

"How do you do Master Phantomhive?" I replied and sunk into a small curtsy.

"A curtsey. That isn't something you see very often anymore." Master Phantomhive said.

"Was it inappropriate? If so I apologize." I replied.

"No…there is no need to apologize. It's actually quite refreshing." he said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Well I have business to attend to. Come Sebastian." Master Phantomhive said and with that they turned and left.

"So that was Master Phantomhive?" I asked as I returned to my duties.

"Indeed." Millie replied.

"I expected him to be older." I replied.

"A lot of people say that but he's only 22." Millie replied.

"Only 22 huh?" I replied and went back to my work.

_**3rd POV**_

Ciel walked into his office and sat down behind his desk, Sebastian taking his position beside it.

"Well she certainly seems more competent than the other three morons that are wandering around here." Ciel said.

"It would seem so. She caught that vase with quite easily." Sebastian agreed.

"Perhaps you've done something right for once." Ciel said smiling wryly at his butler.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my Lord?" Sebastian asked ignoring the backhanded compliment his master had just given him.

"Yes. Bring me tea and something sweet." Ciel ordered.

"Right away my Lord." Sebastian said with a bow and walked towards the door.

"She's quite an intriguing one isn't she Sebastian?" Ciel said as the butler reached towards the door.

"Intriguing, my Lord?" Sebastian asked turning to look at the young man who sat behind the desk.

"Yes. Something about her…it seems odd." Ciel said and with a small shrug he began to sort through the papers stacked on his desk.

Sebastian nodded and walked out of the office.

Perhaps this arrangement would work out fine. There were certainly more things that needed tending in this century than there had when he originally had began working for the Young Master. However he wouldn't pretend that when the Young Master had suggested bringing in a second maid he had much confidence that he'd find one that was skilled enough to attend to the home of a demon such as Ciel Phantomhive.

But this girl seemed more than able to attend to the job. As long as she continued on the way she had in the library just now things wouldn't get any worse. Besides it would be interesting to see just what would happen now that the Master was intrigued with this new maid.

* * *

_**Wow! Second update of the day...well...sorta...at the time I am posting this it's nearly 1 o'clock in the morning so technically it's the day after I first posted. But anyhow I was determined to finish this and I did! **_

_**And Ciel made his first appearance of the story! For the purposes of this story I did age him about 9 years. I figure about 100 years have passed since the second season of Black Butler ended and maybe demons can make themselves age. I really couldn't see Ciel wanting to stay a 13 year old kid forever so now he looks about 22. **_

_**Anyhow so i'm going to wrap this up because it's getting late and I'm in the middle of the 2nd dubbed episode of High School DXD. So on to the thank yous!**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-foxchick1**_

_**-Sebastian Stalker**_

_**-Liveisnowhere-182**_

_**And thank you to all the wonderful followers! I'm so happy that you're all enjoying my story! **_

_**Later!**_


	8. Research

I lay on my bed relaxing after a long day. I had been working for Master Phantomhive for nearly a week now and the next day I was off. However I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Millie asked from where she was thumbing through a book.

"Nothing much. Just about my day off tomorrow. I'm trying to figure out just what to do." I replied.

"Hmm…how about we talk about it over a cup of tea? Or would you prefer coffee?" Millie asked.

"Tea is fine by me. I love tea." I replied standing up.

"Great. Come on." she said and lead me into the kitchen.

The two of us were in our pajamas and I felt strange walking through the mansion in my faded purple plaid pajama bottoms, bunny slippers, black tank top and oversized black hoodie, my dark hair woven into two braids on either side of my head. Millie's pigtails from the day were still in place and she wore a pair of pink shorts and an overly large gray t-shirt with a pair of Uggs. We both looked out of place. Luckily though the kitchen wasn't far from our rooms.

"So what kind do you want?" Millie asked as she opened the cabinet.

"I don't know what kind is there?" I asked.

"Sebastian only serves Master Phantomhive the freshest tea so after a couple times of using it he doesn't mind if we use it so take your pick." Millie said opening a cabinet to reveal a bunch of boxes lined up neatly on the shelf.

"Ooh! Let's see…" I said and began to scan the boxes before choosing a random Black Tea from the middle.

The label read 'Tippy Earl Gray'. I hadn't ever tried it before so I thought it was as good of a time as any.

"Where's the kettle?" I asked.

"In the cabinet on the left." Millie replied.

I found the kettle along with a plain white teapot. I let the tap run for a few minutes before filling the kettle and putting it on the stove. I heated the kettle and warmed the teapot before adding the tea to the pot and pouring the hot water over it when the water reached the right temp.

Finally when it had steeped enough I turned to find the Millie had set up a plate of shortbread cookies, milk, lemon and two tea cups. I poured both cups full of tea before pushing the cup towards Millie.

"This is amazing!" Millie said as she took a sip of the tea.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile as I poured a splash of milk into the cup in front of me.

"No really! It never tastes this good when I make tea!" Millie gushed.

"You just have to make sure the water is right and you steep the tea long enough." I replied taking a long sip from my cup.

"What's this? A late night snack?"

Both Millie and I looked up to see Sebastian walking in with tray adorned with a cup, saucer and plate.

"Oh Sebastian! I didn't have any idea you were still up!" Millie replied.

"What kind of butler would I be if I went to bed before the Master? Suppose he needed something? What would happen then?" Sebastian asked.

"I suppose you're right." Millie nodded.

"I see you made tea as well." Sebastian said as he placed the dishes in the sink.

"Charlotte made it." Millie replied.

"And by the looks of the color she did it well. Much better than I would expect of someone from the States." Sebastian said looking at the tea in my cup.

I felt my face heat up, "T-Thank you."

"Of course. The Master is quite pleased with the work you've done Charlotte." Sebastian said turning to look at me.

"I'm just doing my job." I replied.

"As you should be. You've certainly earned your day off." Sebastian said and I could be mistaken but I swore that there was the tiniest of smiles playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Thank you." I said with a nod and looked back to my tea.

"So what are you going to do on your day off?" Millie asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was thinking of maybe going into the city to the library and seeing if perhaps I could find anything on genealogy. My Great-Grandmother was from London and I'm kinda interested in maybe learning a little more about them if I can."

"That's sounds like so much fun!" Millie replied.

"I'm afraid that tomorrow wouldn't be advisable for a trip into the city. There will be severe thunderstorms and the roads will be far from satisfactory for driving." Sebastian said.

I sighed, "Well there goes that idea."

"Perhaps the Master would agree to letting you use the private library. We have several books on the genealogy of families in Britain. Perhaps you could find something useful there." Sebastian replied.

"Would he really let me?" I asked.

"You would have to ask him but perhaps he would consent. If you'd like he's in the study attending to a couple of last moment documents." Sebastian said.

"Thank you Sebastian." I smiled and sat my tea cup down before standing up.

"Leave these and I'll clean them up when I come back." I said looking at Millie.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." she replied.

I shook my head, remembering how she'd shattered several plates and cups earlier in the week. We couldn't afford to lose anymore china.

"I'll take care of it. You have to work tomorrow." I replied and with that headed for the study.

A few moments later I was standing in front of the large dark stained oak doors. Taking a breath I reached up and knocked.

"Come in." Master Phantomhive's voice came from inside.

I opened the door and stepped inside. He sat behind the large wooden desk sorting papers with his brows knit, a single light in the corner of his desk serving as the only light in the room other than the full moon outside.

He looked up from his work and took in my outfit. I had forgotten that I was wearing my pajamas.

"Did you need something Charlotte?" he asked after a few moments.

I mentally face palmed as I realized I'd started tugging on my sweatshirt, embarrassed and hadn't said anything.

"Oh! Yes! Um…I was wondering if I could possibly use the library tomorrow?" I asked.

"The library? What for?" he asked.

"I was interested in doing some research on my family. Sebastian informed me that you have genealogy books." I replied.

Master Phantomhive nodded, "I don't see why not provided that you return everything to the spot you found it."

"I will. Thank you very much." I said and hurried out of the study.

When I walked into the kitchen I found it empty with Millie and I's cups sitting on the table. I collected them and carried them to the sink. As I sat about washing them I noticed that Sebastian had left the tray he'd carried into the kitchen on the counter. It was in the exact place so I knew that he hadn't washed it.

I figured that he just forgot it there so I reached out and grabbed the cup to put in the sink. However to my surprise it was completely clean, not even a trace that there had ever been anything in the cup at all. Frowning I grabbed the plate and found it was just the same.

How had Master Phantomhive managed to eat and drink without leaving a single crumb behind? I shook my head. I must have been losing it. Sebastian must have cleaned the cup and plate while I was gone.

I shook my head again and went back to the other dishes. When they were clean I placed them back in the cabinet along with the ones Sebastian had left out before heading to bed.

The next morning I woke up and stretched. Millie had already started work for the day leaving me alone. Getting out of bed I grabbed a quick shower before pulling on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and sneakers. I dried my hair quickly before smearing on the lightest trace of makeup and heading to the kitchen.

Breakfast was a quick cup of tea and a couple pieces of toast before headed to the library. The library of the Phantomhive house was quite large. There were rows upon rows of books, some which looked nearly ancient. I wasted no time in scanning the spines of them.

After a bit of search I unearthed a few that talked about family lines. Since I knew very little about my family before they'd come to the states I grabbed the newest one first.

I had just cracked it open when there was noise from the door. Looking up I saw Cade.

"Hey what's up?" I smiled at him.

"Millie told me that you were looking up stuff about your family and I thought you could use some help since I have the day off too." Cade replied.

"Sure. Grab a book and see if you can find anything related to Chancely." I said gesturing to the books in front of me.

"Shouldn't be too hard." he replied taking a seat.

"Well that's the thing. That was my Great-Grandmother's married name. My Great-Grandfather was American. I don't know if they'd have those records." I replied.

"Where were they married?" Cade asked.

"In London…right before they moved to the States." I replied.

"Hmm….let me get my computer. We'll see if we can find anything on there." Cade said standing up.

"Computer? They have internet here?" I asked.

Cade looked at me strange, "Of course;. Why wouldn't you think so?"

I shrugged, "I never saw a computer in Master Phantomhive's study. Besides this house looks and feels so…old." I replied.

He smirked and shook his head before heading out of the room. A few minutes later he came back and sat it on the table before sitting down.

"Alright what were their names?" Cade asked looking at me.

"Henry and Charlotte Chancely." I replied.

"You're named after her?" he asked as he typed their names in.

I nodded, "My father was very close with his Grandmother. And when I came along I looked so much like her that he named me Charlotte."

"I my first name is a family name too." Cade replied.

"Cade isn't your first name?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. Cade is my last name. I prefer it to my first name though." he said.

"What is it?"

"Baldroy." he replied.

"Wow." I said.

Cade laughed, "Yeah now you see why I go by my first name."

I smirked and went back to my book.

"Ah-ha!" Cade smiled a few moments later.

"What? Did you find something?" I asked.

"Of course I did! I love history stuff. It didn't take any time." He said.

"So what did you find?" I asked.

"Henry Chancely and Charlotte Setton were married October 21st 1923." he said.

"Oh my god! You found her last name!" I grinned.

"That should help you a little. At least now you can do some proper research." he replied.

"Thanks Cade." I smiled.

"No problem Charlotte. You still want some more help?" he asked.

"That would be welcome." I replied.

"Great." he nodded and pulled another book towards him.

We worked for couple hours more before deciding to call it a day. It had been pouring like crazy for hours just as Sebastian had warned it would but it seemed that it had cleared away from a while. Cade declared that he was heading into the city to run a few errands and asked if I wanted to come along but I declined. I wanted to explore the garden a bit.

After replacing the books in the places I'd found them I made my way out of the house. The garden was beautiful with dozens of white rose bushes that glittered with remnants of rain drops. They were beautiful.

I walked among the rows for a few moments before stopping to smell one.

"Quite lovely aren't they?"

I jumped a mile in the air and spun around, my heart racing.

"Oh! Master Phantomhive! I didn't know that you were out here." I said when I realized it was only him.

"I'm apologize for frightening you." he said.

"It's okay. I just didn't hear you come up behind me." I replied.

"So are you enjoying your day off?" he asked.

"Oh yes. Very much so. And thank you for letting me use the library. I was able to find a lot." I said.

He nodded, "Of course."

A moment later I felt something near my leg. Looking down I saw a black cat rubbing up against my leg. Smiling I leaned down and scooped up the cat. I had always loved cats but Bryce had never let us have one.

"Where did you come from little one?" I smiled looking at it.

"It's probably one of the strays that Sebastian feeds scraps to." Master Phantomhive replied.

"Sebastian feeds them?" I asked.

"He does indeed." Master Phantomhive sighed.

"Aren't you just the most beautiful thing?" I smiled as I scratched behind its ear.

It meowed back at me and leaned into my hand, gazing up at me with big green eyes.

"Not another one." Master Phantomhive muttered with an exasperated sigh.

"I take it you're not a cat person Master Phantomhive?" I smiled as I let the cat go.

"I'm allergic to the creatures." he replied.

"Oh that makes sense then." I nodded.

I don't know how but a few moments later I found myself walking side by side with Master Phantomhive as we made our way through the twists and turns of the garden.

"It's beautiful here and quiet." I smiled.

I saw Master Phantomhive give the smallest of smiles, "It's not always so quiet."

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that but I'll take your word for it Master Phantomhive." I smiled.

"Sterling Silver Roses." Master Phantomhive said suddenly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That is the type of roses they are. They've grown here for decades. Sebastian is a wonderful gardener." he replied.

"I agree. They're very beautiful."

Suddenly there was a loud crack that seemingly shook the earth. Before I could blink the heavens seemed to open up and it began to pour just as hard if not harder than it had that morning.

Both Master Phantomhive and I took off running towards the manor and burst through the doors.

"That was quite unexpected." Master Phantomhive said as he pushed his soaking dark hair out of his eyes.

"Agreed." I laughed.

"Ah! Young Master! I was afraid that would happen if you went out to the garden. Both of you look like drowned rats." Sebastian said appearing out of nowhere with towels for Master Phantomhive and I.

"I would thank you to not compare me to wet vermin." Master Phantomhive said looking at Sebastian.

"Of course. My apologies my lord." Sebastian replied.

"Well I should probably go change out of these clothes. I'm dripping everywhere. Thank you for the walk Master Phantomhive." I smiled and with that I smiled at both of them and headed for my room to dry off.


	9. Suspicions

_**3rd POV**_

Sebastian and Ciel watched as Charlotte disappeared towards the servant's quarters.

"You took a walk with her my lord?" Sebastian asked with a coy smile.

"It was nothing like that Sebastian. She was in the garden when I walked outside. We began talking and walked as we did so." Ciel said.

"Very well my lord." Sebastian replied but Ciel could tell that his butler didn't believe him. However rather than argue he wrapped the towel around his shoulders.

"I also saw one of those cats you insist on feeding. Do what you will but keep them away from my garden and out of my sight. I will never understand why you insist on keeping them around. And now it seems that we have another cat obsessed moron running around the house." Ciel said.

"Another my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes it seems Charlotte shares your preoccupation with the creatures. She was holding it and speaking to it as if it were her own child. I'll never understand either of you." Ciel said with a shake of his head and with that he followed in Charlotte's wake, taking the stairs to his room to change.

Sebastian watched his master walk up the stairs before looking at the mess on the floor. With a sigh he headed towards the kitchen to collect a mop. If the mess didn't get cleaned up soon no doubt Millie or Alfie would fall on the water and the last thing they needed was a servant with an injury.

It took only a few moments to retrieve the mop and return to the hall. However when he did he found he wasn't alone. Standing near the doors to the garden stood one of the last people he ever wanted to see.

"Grell…what an unpleasant surprise." Sebastian scowled

Grell turned and grinned at Sebastian before taking off towards him, "Oh Bassy! How wonderful it to see you-ahhh!"

In his haste Grell slipped and slid across the floor towards Sebastian. A moment later Sebastian found Grell hanging off of him.

"How about a kiss to welcome me back?" Grell asked with a wink.

"Not a chance." Sebastian said and shoved the Reaper off of him.

"After everything I've done for you, you treat me like this? How rude of you Bassy! You should really be grateful to me!" Grell replied looking up at Sebastian from the floor.

"And just why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't know do you? Hmm…well perhaps I shouldn't tell you then." Grell replied standing up and adjusting his coat.

"Very well then. Please leave then so I can clean this mess and go back to my duties." Sebastian said and began to mop.

"Fine! I'll tell you! You've dragged it out of me Bassy…how naughty of you. Now how are you liking your new maid?" Grell asked.

"Charlotte? She's doing very well. What does she have to do with anything?" Sebastian asked.

"I was the one that brought her here to you." Grell replied.

"You brought her here?" Sebastian asked.

"I did indeed. I found the poor thing cowering in a corner after the death of her parents. It was a very messy thing indeed. Blood everywhere…she was covered in it. You know I do adore red but the way she was blubbering just threw it all off." Grell sighed.

"Get to the point." Sebastian growled.

"Yes well she had nowhere to go so I may have helped her find the little ad that you put in the paper. Of course I was the one who put it in the American paper but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that she's here now and she'd doing a wonderful job!" Grell replied.

Sebastian looked at the red clad Grim Reaper for a long moment before replying, "May I ask a question of you Grell?"

"Oh of course! Anything Bassy!" Grell grinned.

"Why did you bring her here?" the butler asked.

"Well this is fun! You still don't know do you? Oh how interesting!" Grell laughed.

Sebastian felt his patience dissipating quickly in the presence of the Grim Reaper.

"Grell either you will tell me what I don't know about that girl or I shall remove your limbs from your torso one by one in the most painful of manners." Sebastian said his eyes shining bright fuchsia.

"Well if you're going to toss around threats I think I might just leave. Don't worry though Bassy I shall be back and soon. Keep an eye on that girl. She's very…interesting." Grell grinned and before Sebastian could grab Grell and demand to know what the Reaper was gone.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian turned and headed upstairs towards where his Master had called from. On the way he decided to keep this little visit from Grell quiet for the time being. Once he had managed to find out just what Grell had been rattling on about then he would inform the Master.

* * *

_**So now Sebastian is suspicious of Charlotte...**_

_**Why DID Grell help Charlotte get to London?**_

_**Hmm...**_

_**Anyhow sorry it's been a while since I updated! Hopefully the double update will make up for it!**_

_**Now onto the thank yous!**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**And thank you to all the new subs and faves! **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Nightmare

"Stupid spot." I growled as I dabbed at the stain on the table cloth.

The previous night Master Phantomhive had held a small dinner party for a few of his clients and one had drank too much. The next thing anyone knew he had knocked over his glass and spilled the wine. Now I was sitting here in the laundry working to get it out.

"I have some more laundry here for you Charlotte. My those guests left a mess in the Master's guest rooms! So very rude." Millie said as she carried in a new basket full of sheets.

"Just put them over there. I'll get to them when the load I have in now is done." I replied.

"Alright. I'm going back upstairs to tidy up." Millie said.

"I'll be up there to help as soon as I get this damn spot out. It's slow going but at least Sebastian gave me this dish soap/hydrogen peroxide mix so it's coming out." I sighed.

"Don't worry yourself I can handle it!" Millie smiled and with a wave left.

I turned back to the stain and continued blotting at it. It took another 20 or so minutes but finally I got it out. When I was sure it was clean I changed out the wash and tossed it in with the other things before heading upstairs to help out Millie.

"I see what you meant by rude." I frowned as I fished a small pile of trash from under the bed.

"No respect for the Master's home at all! You would think they were a bunch of monkeys rather than a bunch of cultured rich people. I know people who don't have two coins to rub together who are better mannered than these folks." Millie said.

"Amen to that." I sighed.

"How much did you find out about your family yesterday?" Millie asked as she started laying out fresh sheets.

"A bit. I found out that my Great-Grandmother's maiden name was Setton and that she had a younger sister named Abigail." I replied as I took up the other side of the sheet pulling it over the mattress.

"That's wonderful!" Millie smiled.

"Hopefully I'll find out more on my next day off." I replied.

"Perhaps I could do some work for you on my day off." Millie replied.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that! You should do what you'd like on your day off!" I replied.

"It really wouldn't be any trouble Charlotte. Besides I like a good mystery. This is the best kind!" she smiled.

Millie and I finished making the bed before heading to the next room which was thankfully cleaner than the last. When that one was done we parted ways again. I finished up the laundry while she set about dusting the rooms.

"Charlotte?"

I looked up from where I had just taken a load of clothes from the dryer and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"You need something Sebastian?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" he asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

He closed the door to the laundry before turning to me, "I would like to know why you're here."

"What? I'm here for a job. Am I doing something wrong?" I replied confused.

He looked at me for a moment, "No you're doing a fine job. I just wanted to know why you agreed to a job that took you away from your home country."

I shrugged, "I really needed it so I could go to college. Working here for Master Phantomhive pays more than I could make working in some diner somewhere."

Sebastian was quiet for a moment as his eyes studied me.

"Don't you have family that you miss?" he asked.

My chest ached at the word 'family' but I took a deep breath.

"No I don't. My Father died when I was little and my Mother passed a couple of months ago. Why are you asking me all of this? Have I done something to make you think I'm not trustworthy because if I have I apologize." I replied looking at him.

Sebastian went quiet again for a few moments.

"I apologize for leading you to believe that I thought you were untrustworthy Charlotte. I was merely sating my curiosity. Most young women your age wouldn't gladly leave their homes to become a maid." Sebastian replied.

"It's okay. Is there anything else you wanted to know?" I asked.

"Not at the moment." he replied.

"Okay then. I should probably get back to work. I have the dishes from last night to attend to." I said and with that moved past him.

I spent the rest of the day working at my chores before having dinner with Millie, Cade and Alfie. When the dishes were cleared away we all headed for bed. I was tired just as I was every night that I worked and usually I was out like a light and didn't move until morning. And at first it didn't seem any different. At least until I started to dream.

_The room was dark but for some reason I could see the purple and black tiled floor. I wore a long white dress with my hair falling around my shoulders._

_"Hello?" I called out my voice echoing._

_"Here…" a voice replied._

_I moved towards the voice slowly and a few moments later I stood in front of a silver mirror with the Sterling Silver Roses from Master Phantomhive's garden. However when I looked in the mirror I didn't see my reflection. At least the reflection I had seen every day of my life._

_The me in the mirror was the same one I'd seen that night._

_My jet black hair was long and thick and down to my waist, my eyes glowing a sharp fuchsia and my nails long black claws. The dress I wore was black and fell just above my knees and from the knees down I wore a pair of shiny black boots with heels I couldn't believe I could stand on without snapping them._

_What frightened me the most was the grin on my face. It was sinister and cold looking, my teeth pointed and sharp behind lips painted black._

_"Soon." she grinned at me._

_"Soon? What's soon? Tell me!" I shouted at the mirror._

_"Soon." She replied again._

_Suddenly it began to rain black feathers and when I looked in the mirror again she was gone._

_"Come back and talk to me!" I yelled and reached up a hand to smack the mirror when I saw the claws on my hands._

_Looking down I saw that I had transformed into the creature in the mirror. Horrified a scream erupted from my mouth._

My eyes flew open. I was drenched in sweat, my heat beating like mad. I had just had the dream again. I thought I'd finally gotten rid of them when I'd come here. I hadn't had once since I'd left Hailey's. I guess I was wrong.

Sitting up I caught my breath before tossing back the blankets. Standing up I grabbed the glass from beside the bed, intending to get some water for my dry mouth but as I turned to walk towards the bathroom I saw a set of eyes, glowing fuchsia…just like the ones in the dream.

I dropped the glass with a shatter and screamed again.

"Charlotte! Charlotte wake up!"

Someone was suddenly shaking me and I realized my eyes were closed. Opening them I saw I was laying in bed again with Millie standing over me and Alfie and Cade at the door.

"Oh god." I sighed and buried my face in my shaking hands.

"Is everything okay?" Millie asked.

I nodded weakly, "I just…I just had a bad dream."

"It's must have been a hell of one. We heard you screaming all the way down the hall." Cade said.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I just…it was bad." I said taking a shuddering breath.

"You must have tossed and turned too because there's glass everywhere! Will one of you fetch me the dust pail and broom so I can clean it up?" Millie asked.

"A glass?" I asked looking over the side of the bed.

"Yes. I don't know how you managed to get it all the way to the end of your bed but you did." Millie replied.

Chills shot up and down my spine.

It was all a dream?

Wasn't it?

If not where had those eyes come from?

Looking around I saw the mirror in the same corner as the eyes had been.

Had they…could they have been mine?

I looked down at my hands. They seemed normal and as far as I knew I didn't have huge black wings protruding from my back because I was sure someone would've said something about them. However I knew what I had seen.

I had been that demon. I had seen the eyes. I would be that demon again. I wasn't sure when but something in my gut screamed that it would happen. I couldn't ignore it and somehow I had to stop it.

"Millie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up from where she was sweeping up the glass.

"Is that offer to help me look up stuff on my family still out there?" I asked.

"Of course!" she smiled.

"Well would you mind doing a little research for me?" I asked.

"I'd love to!" she replied.

"Thanks Millie that really means a lot." I smiled.

"It's no trouble at all. What are friends for?" she replied.

When she was done sweeping up the glass Millie climbed into her own bed and Alfie and Cade bid the both of us goodnight. As I flipped off my light and curled up under my blankets I could only hope that there would be something, anything, that would help me make sense of all of this stuff. And most of all I hoped that I would be able to stop it.

* * *

**_Hmm...Sebastian is suspicious and Charlotte is having the dream again_**..._**this should get interesting soon ;)**_


	11. Traitor

A girl stood in front of a council. There were 7 of them staring at her intently; One from each continent (excluding Antarctica) and finally the head of the council. All were trained in the ancient art of Demon Hunting and each was more intimidating than the last.

She felt her stomach churn as she waited to hear what they had to say. It wasn't every day that you were called in front of not only the head of your region but the lead Councilman as well.

"I'm sure you know why you've been called here young lady?" Head Councilman Rowan said peering over his glasses at her.

"I believe so." she nodded.

"Well if you're hazy on it allow me to remind you. Your job was to eliminate the demon child before her powers started to awaken. Have you succeeded in the task?" the North American Councilwoman Cooke asked.

"No ma'am I have not." the girl said.

"And why is that?" Councilwoman Cooke demanded.

"I haven't had an opportunity." the girl replied.

"That is a lie!" Head Councilman Rowan shouted making the girl jump.

"You stand before us and tell us that you did not have the chance to eliminate the one target you were assigned? The demon child slept at your home and you have had several time where you were alone with her. Why did you not take those chances?" the Councilwoman Cooke asked.

"I-I….I don't have an answer for you." the girl replied.

"As we suspected you wouldn't. You have grown too close to your target. We will mark this first assignment as a Demon Hunter as a failure. You will report next week for a mandatory 6 month crash course so you can learn how to properly hunt demons." the Head Councilman Rowan said.

"What? No! Please! My parents will disown me! Please! I throw myself at your mercy! I'm a first time hunter! I began this assignment so young! Give me one more chance! My family is one of the oldest in the guild…my Grandfather Peter Thorne was the former Head Councilman! Surely you can give me one last chance." the girl said looked towards the Council members, her blue eyes filling with tears.

The Council Members looked at one another and after a brief discussions turned back.

"You have plead your case well and for that reason we are granting you the extension. You will have 6 months time to eliminate the demon child. This will be your final chance. We may forgive once but we do not forgive again. If you fail this time we will strip you of your title as Hunter and you will be banished from the guild. Do you understand what we have told you Hailey Thorne?" the Head Councilman asked.

"Yes sir. I do." Hailey smiled up at them.

"Very well you are dismissed." Councilwoman Cooke said and Hailey made herself scarce.

As she walked out of the Hall and into the bright light of day Hailey took a deep breath and headed towards her car, her face set in a determined look. Best friend or not Charlotte was going to have to die. She was a Demon Hunter and Charlotte was a demon. There was no way around it. It was how it had to be.

* * *

_**Looks like Hailey isn't such a good best friend to Charlotte after all.**_

_**I wonder what will happen when she finds out. **_

_**I toyed with the idea of making her an Angel like Ash/Angela but I thought this would work out better.**_

_**Now for the thank yous!**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-irgoomer**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**and thank you to everyone who follows and faves!**_

_**Faustian Contract shaped cookies for everyone!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Attending To The Master

"Charlotte I would like a word with you if you please?"

I turned from where I was replacing Master Phantomhive's breakfast dishes to see Sebastian standing in the kitchen door.

"More questions?" I asked looking at him.

"No nothing like that. I require a favor of you." he replied.

"A favor? What kind?" I said as I put the last plate away and turned towards him.

"I have some very important errands to run for the Master and I'm afraid that they will take the full day. I am asking you to attend to the Master in my stead." Sebastian said.

"You want me to wait on Master Phantomhive? Why me? The others have been here longer. Wouldn't they be more suited?" I asked.

"In your time here you have proved to be far more capable than the rest." Sebastian replied.

I knew his comment was little harsh but I couldn't deny it. I couldn't count the number of times I'd had to pitch in to fix something one of the other three messed up and I had only worked here for 2 weeks!

"I'd be happy to attend to Master Phantomhive." I replied.

"Very well. The Young Master rises in an hour. You will need to bring him tea. I believe I have everything here that you will need to make a suitable lunch and a snack if he should get hungry. I should be back in time to prepare dinner. Also this is his schedule for the day. Please see that he keeps to it." Sebastian replied and handed me a sheet of paper which I took.

"Yes Sebastian." I nodded.

"And Charlotte there is no need for me to go over the responsibilities you have as a Phantomhive House Maid am I right?" he asked.

"No Sebastian." I said.

"Very good. I'll be off then." he said and with a nod he was gone.

"Guess I should get started." I muttered to myself as I began to gather everything ready for Master Phantomhive's breakfast.

By the time I finished up the chores that I had to do and prepared Master Phantomhive's tea it was time to bring it to him. I loaded the tea tray and began my way upstairs.

"Master Phantomhive?" I asked knocking carefully on his door.

"Come in." Master Phantomhive called from behind the door.

I opened it and pushed the tea cart into the room. Master Phantomhive sat on the edge of his bed and it slightly shocked me. Ever time I had ever seen him he was in a crisp suit and tie looking perfect. Now he sat in front of me with rumpled hair, dressed in a pair of black silk pajamas.

"Good morning Master Phantomhive. This morning I've prepared a classic Earl Gray tea for you." I smiled.

"Very well." he replied.

I nodded and poured him a cup before passing it to him. He picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Hmm…it appears that Sebastian is no longer the only one in this house capable cup of tea." Master Phantomhive said looking at the tea.

"Thank you Master Phantomhive." I replied.

"What is on the schedule today?" he asked.

"Most of the morning is free. You have a conference call with a Mr. Edgar Winters from New York at 11 followed by lunch. Your decision on the wrapping for the newest sweets is due by 2 and then the rest of your day is free." I said.

"Very well. Leave me to get dressed." Master Phantomhive said and I made my way out of his room, closing the door behind me.

Master Phantomhive had papers to attend to so while he was working so did I. With Millie off I was on my own so I did everything I needed to as fast as I could while keeping an eye on the clock.

For lunch I made a Steak and Kidney pie which he seemed to enjoy before ducking into the library where Millie was working.

"Oh Charlotte I was hoping you'd stop by! Alfie and I may have found something." Millie said when I walked in.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"We managed to trace back your family to the Victorian age!" Alfie grinned.

"Really? That far? Wow you two work fast." I said.

He nodded, "Your Great-Great-Great Grandmother was named Ester Alcorn."

"Ester huh?" I asked.

"And she was adopted." Millie added.

I looked at her, "Adopted? How did you find that?"

"We found the adoption records. There aren't any names for her birth parents though." Millie replied.

"Damn." I cursed.

"We'll keep working though. This is fun! It makes me feel like a regular Sherlock Holmes!" Alfie grinned.

"Alright. Thanks guys. I should get back to Master Phantomhive. I'll see you later." I replied and headed for the study.

"Master Phantomhive?" I asked poking my head into the study.

"What is it Charlotte?" he asked not looking up from where he was frowning at a set of papers.

"I was wondering if there was anything you need?" I asked.

"Not at the moment." he said.

"Very well." I nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait! Charlotte!" he called.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"I would like your opinion on this. It's due in a matter of a minutes and I cannot choose." he replied.

I walked over to the table and saw two papers with drawings of candies. One was plain white with the Funtom logo in the center of a ribbon that ran around the candy. The second was bright blue with white swirls and the Funtom logo in the center.

"Which do you like better?" he asked.

I looked that them for a few moments before frowning.

"Honestly? I don't like either." I replied.

"Neither?" he asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

He sighed, "I was afraid of that."

"Well…" I said looking at them again.

"What?" he asked.

"Well what if you combined them? I mean this one is too plain and the other…well I don't like the white swirls. What if you made the white ones black and added the black band from this one?" I said.

"That could work." he nodded looking at them.

"It was just a suggestion. You don't have to take it." I replied.

"No…I think that would look better. Thank you Charlotte." he said.

"Well if I couldn't be of help what kind of maid would I be?" I smiled.

Master Phantomhive looked at me for a moment before turning back to his work.

"Would you like a snack?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Right. I'll be back momentarily." I replied.

I returned a short time later with a couple of small berry tarts that Sebastian had left in the fridge and that I had topped with a small dab of whipped cream on each. I had also prepared anise tea to go with it.

"Here you go Master Phantomhive." I said and placed the cup and plate in front of him before leaving.

"Charlotte?" Master Phantomhive asked as I turned.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Do you play chess?"

"Chess?" I asked.

"Yes do you play or not?"

I nodded, "Yes. Not well but I know what I'm doing."

"Very well. Take this and set up the chess set in the games room. I'm bored." he said.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

A few minutes later Master Phantomhive walked in and took a seat.

"Are you going to sit down or not?" he asked gesturing to the other side of the games table.

"You want to play with me?" I asked.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked if you play would I?" he said.

"Oh. I guess not." I replied and sat down across from him.

"Would you like a tart?" he asked.

"No thank you." I replied.

"Very well. It's your move." he said.

The two of us began to play chess. I was decent at chess but Master Phantomhive was better. In no time he had won.

"You're very good Master Phantomhive." I said.

"You're quite good yourself Charlotte." Master Phantomhive replied.

"Thank you." I smiled, my face heating up.

Suddenly the door of the Games Room opened and Sebastian came walking in.

"Ah here you are Young Master." he said.

"Did you complete everything that needed to be done?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"My apologies Young Master but there were a few things that could not be accomplished." Sebastian replied, his eyes cutting to me.

Master Phantomhive sighed, "Very well. Charlotte you are dismissed to the rest of you duties."

"Yes Master Phantomhive." I said and gathered the dishes before I headed out of the Games Room.

As I walked out thought I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The tones the two of them had used had seemed a little odd and there was the fact that Sebastian had looked at me. They were talking about me in that room I just knew it. I was tempted to listen in but I wasn't the best at sneaking. I'd be caught before I could hear anything at all.

With a sigh I headed for the kitchen to start on the dishes from Master Phantomhive's snack.

* * *

_**Kind of a filler chapter...**_

_**Kinda not...**_

**_Charlotte did get a little closer to Ciel though..._**

**_Hmm..._**


	13. Plans

_**3rd POV**_

"She's gone." Sebastian said after a few moments of silence.

"So I take it you didn't find Grell?" Ciel sighed as he looked at his butler.

"I'm afraid not Master." Sebastian replied.

Sebastian had tried to keep the fact that Grell had a hand in Charlotte's appearance at the manor to a minimum but somehow the Master had been able to tell he was withholding something. He had then commanded his demonic butler to spill the information he had.

Upon hearing just what Grell had had to say he had told Sebastian to do anything possible to find out just what he was talking about.

The previous day Sebastian had questioned Charlotte and gotten nothing. After that he had taken other measures. It hadn't been anything too dramatic. All it had required was sneaking into the room that Charlotte and Millie shared and watching her dreams. It was a simple trick that he had picked up from and incubus a few centuries ago.

That was when he had finally uncovered the truth about the girl. She was part demon. Not full…no she was much too kind to be full demon but that demonic part of her was starting to reveal itself.

He had shared the information with his young master who had found it just as interesting as him. However they both knew there was more to that than Grell was letting on. They had to find him

So that morning he had set out to find the Grell and find out just what it was that he knew about the girl.

The only downside to the whole thing was that out of all the help that they had Charlotte was the only one competent enough to attend to the Master's needs. He had been reluctant to leave the questionable girl alone with him Master but had no choice. His Master had ordered him to go and to stop babying him.

However he had never found Grell. He had looked all over London for the Reaper, even paying a visit to the Undertaker who was still running a small funeral home and just as crazy as ever. He had even contemplating killing someone in hopes of finding him but had decided against it since it was rather messy cleaning up a killing.

Ciel sighed, "Well that was a waste of a perfectly good day."

"Agreed. But what would you like to do about her Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"How unstable are half demons, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Half demons? They pose no more threat than a regular one such as you or I. However should she lose her temper it could get rather messy since she has no control over herself. Nor will she until she fully awakens." he replied.

"When will she awaken?" Ciel asked.

"That is up in the air I'm afraid. It could be days, weeks, months…years even." Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded, "Then for now we watch her. If she becomes a threat we'll deal with her then."

"I thought you may say that." Sebastian replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked looking at him.

"I have observed you with her and it appears that you are growing quite fond of the girl." Sebastian said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Ciel replied playing absentmindedly with one of the pawns in front of him.

"Say what you want my Lord. I think you may be taken with her even if you deny it." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel shot the butler a cold look from under his bangs before shaking his head.

"I merely wish to prevent more of my belongings from being destroyed. Since she's come to work here I find less things shattered by the others." Ciel replied.

"Very well then. Shall I go prepare dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I have some work to attend to. Don't bother me until then." Ciel ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian said and without another word set off to start dinner.

* * *

_**So the eyes that Charlotte saw weren't hers but Sebastian's**_

_**And now both Ciel and Sebastian know about her being a demon**_

_**It also seems that our Young Master may just have a little bit of a crush on a certain maid...**_

_**Maybe not...**_

_**You'll just have to wait and see ;)**_

_**Did anyone see that they're making a live action motion picture of Black Butler? It's coming out in January 2014! **_

_**I saw the trailer and I really wanna see it!**_

_**Alright! Time for thank yous!**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**As well as all my followers and subscribers! **_

_**ALL OF YOU GET DEATH SCYTHES!**_

_**NOW GO AND REAP SOULS TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!**_

_**And thanks for reading!**_


	14. Lose Control

"So who's driving?" I asked as walking into the kitchen slipping on my coat.

"You. I'm awful at driving." Millie frowned.

"Alright. Then lets get out of here." I said grabbing the keys off of the hook near the door.

Millie and I were going shopping for groceries for the week. Sebastian and Master Phantomhive were away for the weekend on business and Sebastian had left behind money and a list of things he would require when they returned. Alfie was working on trimming up the trees in the back garden per Sebastian's orders and Cade was down with a cold so that left Millie and I.

I stuffed the money for the groceries into the pocket of my jeans and we headed for the garage. Waiting there was the same shiny black car that had picked me up from the airport. I knew nothing of brands but it looked, like everything else Master Phantomhive owned, expensive. The one that Sebastian and Master Phantomhive had taken on business was newer than this one but it was just a beautiful.

I got behind the wheel, frowning slightly at the strange feeling of sitting on the opposite side of the car before turning it on. I adjusted everything before pulling out and headed down the path that led to the gate.

"So you waited on Master Phantomhive the other day?" Millie asked.

I nodded, "Sebastian had some sort of business to attend to."

"How was it?" she asked.

"Not bad. He wasn't overly bossy or anything. I even helped him choose a new wrapper for his candy and we played chess." I said.

"You played chess with the Young Master?!" Millie asked.

"Yeah…what? Is that strange?" I asked.

"Sort of. He's never shown any interest in any of us before you came along. Maybe he fancies you." She grinned.

"What? No! He was bored and I knew how to play chess! That's it!" I replied with a laugh.

"Say what you want Charlotte but I think he might have a bit of a crush on you!" Millie sing songed.

I rolled my eyes and continued driving.

When we reached the market we parked and climbed out. The moment we did a guy came stumbling from the pub next door. He was a good 10 feet away but I could still smell the liquor radiating off of him.

"Imagine that…not even 2 in the afternoon and he's already drunk as a skunk." Millie frowned.

"Let's go get our stuff." I said frowning and headed for the door.

However before we could get there he came stumbling towards us.

"Well aren't you two pretty little things?" he slurred.

"Thank you. C'mon Millie." I said and grabbed her hand before pulling her into the store.

It took a little over a half hour to get everything from Sebastian's list and check out. I hoped the drunk guy would've wandered off to bug someone else but when we walked out he was slumped on the ground next to the building.

"Well if it isn't my pretty little girls. Would you like some help with those?" the drunk slurred as he got unsteadily to his feet.

"No thank you. We have it." I muttered and the two of us hurried to our car.

"Oh c'mon now…don't act all cold like that. I've met American birds like you before. I know how warm you can be." he grinned and gave a wink.

"Just leave us alone!" Millie snapped as he got closer.

"C'mon red…no need to be afraid! I'll take good care of you." he said and reached out and grabbed Millie's arm.

"Let me go!" Millie screamed trying to pull away but the lush held tight.

"Just a little kiss red and I'll let you go." he said.

"Let her go you asshole!" I cursed and tried to pull Millie away but he gave me a shove and I fell back onto the pavement.

"Charlotte! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Millie screamed.

That's when it happened.

The acrid smell of smoke filled my nose, the wind picked up and whipped my hair around me and I felt the brush of feathers on my cheek. I knew what was happening and at the point I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that drunk.

I rose from the pavement and locked my eyes on the drunk. Millie saw me before he did. He was now too busy trying to get his hand down her pants to notice me.

When Millie saw me she let out a sort of shriek and passed out, going limp in his arms. The drunk just smirked and pulled her closer, his lips lowering towards hers.

"I wouldn't do that I were you." I said, my voice cold.

"Just wait your turn sweetheart…I'll be done with your friend-" but the words died on his lips as he turned and saw me.

His jaw dropped and he started to shake.

"Put her down now." I growled.

He nodded and sat her on the curb. The moment she was out of his arms I grabbed him roughly and threw him. He hit the wall hard and crumbled at the base. I picked him up and gripped his face, my nails digging into the flesh of his cheeks. Blood ran down my hand from the wound, the metallic scent mixing with the smoke.

"P-Please I beg you! Heaven have mercy on me!" he pleaded.

My mouth curled into a smile, "As if you deserve it, you trash."

"Please I didn't mean any harm!" he said his eyes glazing over with tears.

"Well I do!" I screamed and brought the hand that wasn't holding him up and slashed at him, blood blooming from the wounds.

I did it over and over again, shredding his clothes and flesh to ribbons. Blood bloomed from the wounds, splashing me and the sidewalk. I felt a sense of joy and excitement at every drop that was spilled. I felt no regrets.

Suddenly out of nowhere I felt something hit me and my hands released from the lush. I felt myself fall to the ground as the smell of smoke disappeared. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a pair of black shiny shoes walking towards me on the pavement and then nothing.

* * *

_**So a short chapter but a very important one nonetheless! **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Now for the thank yous!**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-Light Umbreon (I think the movie is coming out the 18th so maybe it's close?)**_

_**I'm glad you guys enjoyed your Death Scythes!**_

_**And thank you to my followers and everyone who has favorited!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Truth

"Did you take care of things?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Good."

"Has she awoken yet?"

"Not yet but at least she's returned to her normal form."

"Agreed. She would be quite unmanageable if she was to awake as she was earlier. She's quite vicious."

I heard voices talking somewhere near me. I wasn't sure where I was or what was going on or what had happened. The only things I knew was that judging by the softness under my head and back I was on a bed and my head was pounding.

Slowly opening my eyes I saw a black velvet canopy above me and I realized that I was upstairs in one of the guest rooms. It was mostly dark in the room save for a single light that sat next to the bed and standing next to the doors that lead into the room were Master Phantomhive and Sebastian. Both turned as I moved to sit up.

"Charlotte…I see you're finally awake." Master Phantomhive said.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I asked looking at him.

"You have no recollection of the events that took place earlier in the day?" Sebastian asked.

"Well that would be why I'm asking what's going on." I scowled and Sebastian's eyes grew wide.

I sighed, "I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to snap."

"Considering what you've been through we'll let it pass." Master Phantomhive replied.

"Thanks." I muttered and reached up to scratch my head, finding a black feather tangled in my hair.

"Now to address what happened earlier. Charlotte do you know of demons?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"Of course." I nodded my stomach starting to churn.

"And if I were to ask you what you would suppose one would look like what would you say?" he asked.

The image of the creature from my dreams flashed into my mind.

"Glowing eyes…feathers….fangs…claws." I replied.

Master Phantomhive nodded and began to slowly pace back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"Now where would you expect such creatures to live?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Hell?"

A small smirk crossed his face and he looked at me for a second.

"What if I told you that demons walk among us? Masquerading as humans? Ones as simple as a butler and as famous as an Earl?" he said.

My blood suddenly ran cold.

"No. No way." I said shaking my head.

Sebastian's mouth curled into cold smile, "Oh yes Charlotte. Would we have any reason to lie?"

A second later his eyes began to glow and when I looked to the foot of my bed I saw that Master Phantomhive's were too. A scream exploded from my mouth and I scrambled off the bed and towards the door however before I could even turn the knob a pair of arms were around me, a hand clamped so firmly over my mouth that I couldn't even think to bite down.

"If you try that again there will be consequences. Do you understand?" Sebastian whispered into my ear and I nodded.

"Now I am going to remove my hand from your mouth." he said and slowly lowered his hand.

"Y-You're demons?" I asked looking at them.

"Did Sebastian not confirm your suspicions a moment ago? I thought by the way you tried to run screaming from the room that you understood." Master Phantomhive replied.

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard to believe." I said looking at him.

"How do you find it hard to believe that we're demons when you yourself are one?" Ciel asked.

"I'm a demon? Is that what I am? What that thing I've been turning into is?" I asked.

"What else would it be?" Ciel replied.

I collapsed. My knees were too weak to hold me any longer. I slipped from Sebastian's hold and onto the floor.

_"We don't have time to deal with a demon look alike."_

_"Wait! Demon? What do you know about demons? Is that what I am?"_

_"Who you are and what you are, are no concern to us."_

Will's words echoed in my head. I should have known and I think that some part of me did know. I just didn't want to face the fact that I might actually be such a creature.

"How long have you known?" I asked after a few moments.

"I took the liberty of watching your dreams and observed your conversation with the version of yourself in the mirror." Sebastian replied.

"Why am I a demon? Did I do something to make this happen or…or…?" I trailed off my brain not able to come up with any other questions or reasons this would happen to me.

"No unlike the Young Master and myself you were born with the blood of a demon which stayed latent for most of your life." Sebastian replied.

"Until I killed my Step-Father." I replied.

"You've killed someone before today?" Master Phantomhive asked.

I nodded, "He killed my mother and I lost my temper. I don't know how but I made him have a heart attack."

"That's one of many ways you will learn to kill when you fully awaken." Master Phantomhive.

"Fully awaken? You mean this isn't it? Am I going to turn all the way into that thing?" I asked.

"Oh yes. I suggest that you learn to come to grips with it. It will happen. However you must learn to control it. We cannot have another incident like what happened in the city today." Master Phantomhive replied.

"What happened? You said something about killing someone today? I killed someone?"

"Indeed. A drunkard that got a little too close to you and Millie while you were shopping. You cut him to ribbons. It was quite a mess for Sebastian to clean up" Master Phantomhive nodded.

Suddenly images of what happened began to flash before my eyes. I had killed that man and enjoyed it. How could I have taken joy in taking a life?

"Charlotte? You look as if you're going to be ill. If so I would ask that you please do it in the bathroom." Master Phantomhive said.

I shook my head, "I killed that man and I liked it."

"But of course. You are a demon after all." Sebastian replied.

"But I don't want to be! I want to be a human! I want to go to college and get a job and have a family! I don't want to be a demon! I don't want to kill people and have fangs!" I yelled.

"Really Charlotte is this any way to act? You will have to accept the inevitable. Sebastian and I have even decided to spare your life." Master Phantomhive replied.

"Provided that you stay here at least. We can't have you running around losing your temper all over the place without us to intervene." Sebastian said.

I remembered the smack that had stopped me and looked up at Sebastian.

"You hit me!" I accused rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Yes. If I hadn't who knows what kind of havoc you would've caused." he said looking at me calmly.

"Couldn't you have just like….grabbed me or something? Did you have to hit me?!" I replied standing up and looking at him.

"In the state of blood lust you were in? No. You would've most likely attacked me and then I would've had to kill you. I had orders from my master to bring you back but to do whatever was needed." Sebastian replied.

"Orders? You're pretty dedicated for a butler." I said looking at him.

"But of course. We have a contract." Sebastian said and carefully removed one of his gloves.

Tattooed on the back of his left hand was a pentagram with a spiked circle around it. I turned to Master Phantomhive and saw that one of his eyes now glowed a bright purple.

"Sebastian and I made a contract…his help getting revenge on those who killed my parents in exchange for my soul. However after a series of events I become a demon and Sebastian wasn't able to devour it which meant that he remains my butler to this day." Ciel replied.

"Yes it was quite unfortunate but it cannot be helped." Sebastian added replacing his glove.

"How long?" I asked.

"Over 100 years now isn't it Sebastian?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"Indeed." Sebastian replied.

"What about Millie? Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's quite fine. Sebastian has altered her memories slightly." Master Phantomhive replied.

"She believes that you took unexpectedly sick and that while helping you to the car she tripped and knocked herself out against the car. I expect that you'll stick with that story should she say something to you yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Very well. Now since we have the story that you are ill you'll remain up here for a couple of days. We've already told the others that you have been quarantined to keep the illness from spreading. It will also give you time to come to terms with this. The last thing we need is you to out us to the others by going off again. You're a decent maid. I would hate to have to have Sebastian kill you." Master Phantomhive said.

"Right." I replied.

"Very well then. Sebastian will bring up clothes for you." Master Phantomhive said and with that left the room.

"Is there anything else you'd like from your room?' Sebastian asked.

"Could you bring my violin?" I asked.

"You play the violin?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded, "Since I was 4."

"Very well then." Sebastian replied and left the room.

A while later he reappeared with a stack of clothes for me, a bag, my violin and my laptop.

"Millie asked that I bring you this." Sebastian said putting the laptop onto the table beside the bed.

"I'll have to remember to tell her thank you." I replied.

Sebastian nodded moved towards the bed.

"These sheets are filthy. I will change them. Perhaps you should make use of the bath. You'll find all your toiletries in that bag over there." he said.

"Right. Thank you Sebastian." I replied and walked over and grabbed the bag and a pair of pajamas from the top of the stack of clothes before making my way to the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door behind me before flipping on the light. What I caught sight of in the mirror was almost enough to make me scream.

I was covered in blood from head to toe. It was on my face, matting my hair, caked on my clothes and under my nails. I looked like the heroine at the end of a horror movie.

Shivering at the thought of how I'd gotten the blood all over me I shucked off my ruined jeans, t-shirt and jacket before climbing into the shower, turning the water on as hot as I could stand it.

Grabbing my body wash I began to scrub at my body. I scrubbed away the dried blood and tried to wrap my mind around everything. Part of me wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and collapse on the ground and sob. However another part of me felt relieved.

After so long of worrying about what I was I finally had my answer. I was a half demon. Which half I didn't know though.

Was it my Father or my Mother that had passed on those genes? Had they known about the demon blood they carried and had passed on to me?

Suddenly something came to mind. Millie and Alfie had traced my family back to the Victorian Age. Master Phantomhive and Sebastian had to have been around back then right? Maybe they had known someone or had heard of someone in my family. It was a million to one chance but I had to know. In my gut I knew that if I found out where I was from I would learn just where me being a half demon came from.

When I was sure that I had washed all the blood from my body and hair I climbed out of the shower. After drying off and pulling on my pajamas I walked back out of the bathroom to find the bedroom deserted.

I had half hoped Sebastian would be there so I could question him about what he might know. However since he wasn't I walked over and climbed between the sheets of the fresh made bed. I didn't know how long I'd been out before but the moment my head hit the pillow I was suddenly exhausted. Before I knew it I was out with no more thoughts about demons crossing my mind

* * *

_**So it looks as if everything is out in the open now!**_

_**I wonder if Sebastian and Ciel are going to know anything about her family? **_

_**Hmm...**_

_**I didn't sleep well last night so my brain is a little fried today...that's why this is so short. **_

_**So i'm just going to skip down my thank yous**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**-PenNinja1300**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**-joanna**_

_**-Summer Jewel37**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Family Ties

I stood in the my temporary room with my violin resting under my chin, the bow running over the strings. It felt good to have the familiar instrument in my hands again. It had been ages since I'd had any time to actually play. After working all day I was too tired to play and my days off had been filled with research.

Right now I was glad that I had asked Sebastian to bring it to me. Playing was cathartic for me. I could focus my mind and clear away my worries using the music. Both of which I needed right now.

I was so into the piece I was playing I didn't know that someone was at the door until Sebastian walked in carrying a plate of food.

"Oh! Hello Sebastian." I said putting down the bow and violin.

"I've brought you some lunch if you'd like." he replied.

"Thanks." I replied setting my violin down and reaching for the plate.

"You're very good." he said as I sat down at a chair and table near the window.

"Thank you." I replied.

"I'm afraid I've never heard that piece before though." Sebastian said.

"It's a string arraignment of a song called 'Helena'." I replied.

Sebastian nodded, "Perhaps you could play for the Young Master. I'm sure he'd enjoy it."

"I'd be happy to." I smiled.

"I will speak with him and see when he would like you to play for him." Sebastian replied and turned to leave.

Suddenly what had come to mind the previous night resurfaced, "Sebastian!"

He turned and looked at me, "What is it?"

"I was wondering something. Were you around in the Victorian ages? Like here in London?" I asked.

"Of course. I was already in the Master's service." Sebastian replied.

I nodded, "Did you ever hear of a family named Alcorn?"

He thought for a moment, "I don't believe I have. Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to do some research on my family and I knew the my Father had family here in the UK that the others have helped me trace back to the Victorian era. I thought that maybe you or Master Phantomhive might know something." I replied.

"Perhaps you should ask the Master. He certainly was more acquainted with noble and high class families than I was." Sebastian replied.

"I don't know if they were either one of those but it's worth a shot. Do you think he's busy?" I asked.

"Right now?" Sebastian asked and pulled out the silver pocket watch I'd seen him use more than once.

"No…right now he has no pressing appointments. If you would like to speak with him I will ask he'll allow it." Sebastian replied.

"Thanks Sebastian." I said and with a nod he left.

I picked at the food in front of me as I waited to see what Sebastian would say. My stomach was in knots at the possibilities. He could say yes or he could say no. If he said yes what if he did know them? What if he didn't?

Just as I was about to stand up and pace Sebastian returned.

"The Master will see you." he said.

"Great!" I replied and jumped up.

"You wish to see the Master like that?" Sebastian asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

Sebastian looked down at my clothes and frowned. I looked down and realized what he meant.

I wore a pair of gray sweatpants that hung loose and low on my hips and were splattered with blue paint from when I'd helped Mom repaint the dining room the previous year, a tight tank top and a pair of rainbow toe socks. My hair was in a similar state of disarray as I had opted to pull it into a loose bun instead of actually doing anything about it the night before what with finding out I was a demon.

It was a sloppy look. I couldn't let Master Phantomhive see me like this. I wasn't sure why I couldn't but something wouldn't let me. I mean seeing him when I was dressed like this wasn't good was it? I mean he was my boss after all.

"Right. I'll just go change. I'll be there in a few minutes." I replied and headed to the bathroom.

I had just set about brushing my hair into place when there was a knock at the door.

"Charlotte?" Sebastian called.

I walked over and opened the door peering around. The butler stood on the other side his head turned the other way as he thrust a hanger towards the door.

"I took the liberty of choosing something for you wear." Sebastian replied.

I looked the outfit on the hanger and saw it was a black cap sleeved lace sundress. I had bought it on a whim some time ago but rarely wore dresses save for my uniform.

"Um…thanks…" I replied.

"I thought it would save you time." Sebastian said.

"Thanks." I repeated and took the dress from him.

Once back in the bathroom I pulled it on and gave my hair a final brush and my eyes a quick swipe of eyeliner before heading out. I pulled on my sneakers which thankfully weren't ruined by the blood before heading towards Master Phantomhive's office.

I knocked on the door and entered when I heard Master Phantomhive call.

"Good Morning Master Phantomhive." I said walking into the office.

"Good morning." he replied not looking up from his papers.

"Um….I was wondering if I could ask you a question." I said as I walked towards the desk.

"Yes Sebastian said that you wanted to ask me a question or two." he said and looked up.

When he looked up his face suddenly changed. It went from bored to one of what seemed like surprise.

"Master Phantomhive? Master Phantomhive?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face when he didn't snap out of it after a couple of beats.

"What? Sorry. I became distracted. Yes…have a seat and I'll see about answering your questions. However ask them quickly. There are some things I must see to soon." he replied.

"Okay. Um…I was wondering if you had ever heard of a family by the name of Alcorn? They were around in Victorian era London." I said taking a seat.

He sat back, "I believe there was one. They weren't very well known since they didn't have the social standing like some other families did and their name wasn't one of old money. I know they had a daughter but I never saw her." Master Phantomhive said.

"That was my Great-Great-Great Grandmother. She was adopted into the family. I was hoping that you'd know the family well enough to perhaps know where she was adopted from." I replied.

"Well I'm afraid that is as much as I know about them. Are there anymore questions you have?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"No. Not right now." I replied.

"Very well. I need to get back to work. I trust you can see yourself out?" he asked.

I nodded, "Of course. Thank you for what information you gave me." I replied.

Master Phantomhive nodded and I stood up. However before I could even get close to the door it opened and Sebastian walked in.

"Master we have a problem." Sebastian drawled with an annoyed look.

"Can't you handle it Sebastian?" Master Phantomhive asked.

Sebastian started to say something when suddenly there was a flash of red and a moment later I turned and saw none other than Grell sitting on Master Phantomhive's desk.

"Ciel! How wonderful to see you again!" Grell grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Master Phantomhive asked glaring at Grell.

"I just thought I'd drop in check up on things." He replied flashing his sharp teeth.

"I know you!" I said suddenly looking at him.

He turned and looked at me, "Ah! If it isn't the little demon girl! How are you?" he asked.

"Did you just call me demon girl?" I asked.

"That's what you are! Have you still not figured that out?" he said.

"No I know I'm a demon now. Sebastian and Master Phantomhive told me. Did you know that I was a demon all this time?" I asked.

"Of course I did. Hmm…I thought you were smarter than that. I was sure you knew after Will let the little 'demon look alike' bit slipped out. I guess it just goes to show how clueless demons are." Grell sighed.

"Are you _serious_ right now?! You _knew_ that I was a demon?! Do you have any idea what kind of _hell_ I've been going through?! Nightmares nearly every night! I've been scared of my own damn SHADOW because I was scared of what I was turning into! I killed a man! And it's all because you wouldn't tell me what the fuck I was!" I growled walking towards him.

"Calm down Charlotte. Really…anger isn't a good look for you." Grell replied rolling his eyes.

I could faintly smell smoke but I ignored it and walked towards Grell.

"How can you be so blasé about this you bastard?!" I asked and before I knew it I was in front of him, grabbing the lapels of his coat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you darling." Grell said with a grin.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to you asshole." I growled.

Suddenly I was thrown back. I hit the wall but it didn't hurt. Suddenly from nowhere Grell held a chainsaw in his hand and he charged at me.

My heart skipped a single beat but I managed to duck just in time.

"Come back here!" Grell yelled and lunged at me, missed and landed on a small table in the corner turning it into splinters.

"SEBASTAIN! I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS MADNESS BEFORE GRELL DESTROYS MY STUDY!" Master Phantomhive yelled.

"As you wish." Sebastian replied and a moment later was holding Grell by the back of his coat, the chainsaw in his other hand and out of Grell's reach.

"I will ask you not to kill our staff if you please. She's the only competent maid we have." Sebastian said.

"If you just let me kill her once I promise you Bassy that I'll never do it again. I swear." Grell said.

"Wait…Bassy? This is Bassy?" I asked looking at him.

"You know it's very rude to eavesdrop on conversations." Grell said glaring at me.

"I have questions you're sure as hell going to answer. You said I looked like him and I have a strange feeling you're keeping something from me. Now you're going to tell me or I'm going to have to do something you'll regret." I replied.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?" Grell asked.

"I warn you she's particularly vicious." Master Phantomhive said.

"When you attack him Charlotte make sure you go straight for the face." Sebastian said.

"No! Please don't! Oh Bassy why must you be so cruel to me?!" Grell cried.

"Then you will tell us what you know or else I will sic both my butler and my maid on you." Master Phantomhive said.

"Very well." Grell replied.

"Now what do you know about Charlotte that we don't?" Master Phantomhive asked.

From inside of his coat Grell produced a book which he handed over to Master Phantomhive.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a Cinematic Record. It contains a record of one's life." Sebastian replied.

"This one is of someone who has already died. The last page is filled in." Master Phantomhive said.

"Whose is it?" I asked.

A coy smirk crossed Ciel's face, "Mathilda Simmons."

"The nun from the Doomsday cult we investigated?" Sebastian replied.

"Indeed. The one you _interrogated._" Master Phantomhive replied.

"How could she be involved in all of this?" Sebastian asked.

I watched as Master Phantomhive flipped through the Cinematic Record before stopping and reading to himself. After a few seconds he smiled and looked at Sebastian.

"As I thought." he replied snapping the book closed.

"So what? What's as you thought?" I asked.

"Shortly before I was turned into a demon Sebastian and I infiltrated a cult. While there we met a nun named Mathilda Simmons. She knew about the cult so Sebastian seduced her in order to gain that information." Master Phantomhive replied.

"You seduced a nun?!" I asked looking at Sebastian.

"I do what I must for my Master." Sebastian said.

"Well she wasn't a very good nun obviously." I muttered before turning back to look at Master Phantomhive.

"As I was saying. Sebastian seduced her to gain the information and after that we never saw her again. However from that one time it says here that a baby was produced which she left on the doorstep of an old family friend. The Alcorn's to be precise." Master Phantomhive said.

Suddenly my mouth went very dry and my body went cold. My eyes moved from where they had been centered on Master Phantomhive to look at Sebastian. His eyes were wide and he looked startled.

Master Phantomhive smiled a sly smile and looked at me, "Charlotte, meet your Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather, Sebastian."

* * *

_**So the secrets have been revealed! **_

_**Sebastian knocked up a nun and a few generations later Charlotte was born!**_

_**Sorry this took awhile...I have been a little distracted as of late.**_

_**The first reason is I have fallen completely in love with the series Guilty Crown! I've been watching it nonstop for the past 2 days. I'm nearly done with it which is, as anyone who watches anime knows, very bittersweet. **_

_**I'm going to a convention next year and I've decided I want to cosplay as Tsugumi when I go. I've got everything picked out. It's just about buying and making everything I need. **_

_**My second reason is it seems that the only friend I have that is as into anime as I am has stopped talking to me for some reason so i've been bummed out. I've tried getting a hold of him in every way possible and and he just won't answer me back. Kinda makes me sad because we were talking about going to the convention together next year and he was really the only friend I had where I live. **_

_**All of my other friends have moved off to different states and even then none of them get my anime obsession. One of them won't even let me talk about it in front of her and then makes me listen to her stories about getting drunk with her friends where she lives. Even though i'm 22 I don't drink or party so it gets ridiculously boring sometimes listening about her exploits.**_

_**Besides...i'd be too broke to buy alcohol or go out and party...I spend all my money on Anime and Power Rangers stuff lol**_

_**Anyhow enough of my whining. Sorry that went on so long. **_

_**It's time for the thank yous to all of you wonderful readers!**_

_**-Summer Jewel37**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**-joanna**_

_**-Cheshire2290**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Seclusion

Hailey ducked just in time for the blade of the dagger to go flying just past her ear, the cool of the snow cold steel making her shiver.

"That was a little slow Hailey." Rob scolded.

"Agreed. Demons are a keen shot. They won't take it easy on you like we are." Trisha added.

Hailey looked up at her older siblings who were staring back with disapproving looks. She knew she was out of practice but they didn't have to rub it in. She blamed herself enough already.

The moment she'd left the Council Hall she'd started making phone calls and enlisted her siblings for some refreshment training. A week later the three of them had moved into the secluded cabin their family owned. However she hadn't realized until she'd collapsed in a painful pile of muscle cramps the first day just how long she'd let herself go.

Now she was paying the price as her siblings were in perfect fighting condition. 2 weeks after arriving Hailey was improving but she wasn't anywhere near ready enough to start her mission.

"I know they are. I'm doing my best." Hailey replied through gritted teeth.

"Well at this rate it doesn't look like it's going to be enough." Rob said.

"It has to be. I can't not do this." Hailey said.

"And we won't let you. If you fail it reflects badly on our family. We can't have that." Trisha said.

"Then lets do this again. Come on. I'll catch it this time you'll see." Hailey said.

Trish pulled another knife from her belt and a second later, with a flash of steel it was zooming right at Hailey's head. Reaching up Hailey managed to grab the knife out of the air but not without incident. When she looked down she saw her blood staining the blade.

"Shit." she cursed dropping the knife.

Rob sighed and walked over, taking his little sister's hand gently.

"It's not too deep. I think we're done for the day though. C'mon…let's go get this cleaned up." he said and the three of them started towards the cabin.

Once inside they shed their snow covered jackets and boots before Hailey headed upstairs to tend to the wound on her hand. She carefully cleaned and bandaged her hand before walking back downstairs.

With a sigh she sat down in the living room, warming herself by the fire that was burning in the fireplace. She didn't know what she was going to do. They had given her 6 months to do the mission and she was so far out of practice it was crazy.

She couldn't believe that she had let herself slip so much. How could she have gotten so close to Charlotte that-no. She wasn't Charlotte. She was the Demon Child. Charlotte had died the same night Cleo and Bryce had died. When her powers had awakened.

Either way she had gotten too close. She had messed up. Now she was paying the price.

"Hailey we think we should have a discussion."

Hailey looked up as Rob and Trisha walked into the living room.

"I know. I'm doing awful." she sighed taking the cup of coffee that Trisha handed her.

"You are and that's why we need to talk." Trisha replied.

"You're not giving up on me are you?" Hailey asked looking at her siblings.

"What? No! We'd never do that." Rob replied quickly.

"Okay then what did you want to talk about?" Hailey asked.

"Well there's a couple of different ways we could approach this situation. The first is we can just continue like this which isn't really working." Trisha said.

"Obviously. What are my other options?" Hailey replied.

"Well the first is a Solitary Cleanse. It would require you having no outside contact with anyone for the next 2 weeks and sustaining on nothing but bread and water. It would give you time to focus your mind and get back in touch with what you've lost." Rob said.

"And the second option?"

Trisha sighed, "Well it involves whipping."

Hailey's eyes widened, "W-Whipping?"

Trisha nodded, "With a whip. We really don't want to have to resort to that Hailey but it's your choice."

"I'll do the Solitary Cleanse." she said finally.

"Right. We were hoping you would choose that." Rob replied seemingly relieved.

"When does it start?" Hailey asked.

"Now if you want. The sooner the better." Trisha replied.

Hailey nodded and stood up, "Let's do this."

Rob and Trisha nodded before leading Hailey out of the house and out towards the woods. Sitting just on the edge of the woods was what looked like a small shed.

"This is the Seclusion Cabin." Rob said opening the door of the shed.

Inside was bare save for a heater, a thin mattress with a blanket on top and a door in the back.

"Are you serious? I always thought this was just a wood shed." Hailey replied.

"Nope. I actually stayed in here myself for 2 weeks." Trisha replied.

"Really?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah. It was hard but I came out of it a better Hunter." Trisha said.

Hailey nodded and walked into the small cabin. It was hardly tall enough for her to stand in.

"Now there is a toilet back behind that door and the walls are insulated so it should stay warm and be soundproof. Either Trisha and I will come back twice a day to bring you water and food but we won't say a word to you. Understand?" Rob asked.

Hailey nodded and Rob gave her a small smile.

"We believe in you Sis." he said and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Good luck Hail. We love you." Trisha replied and did the same before the two of them walked out. Hailey watched as the door shut and the sound of a lock sliding shut followed.

With the door closed it was dark since there were no windows. The only light was from the heater in the corner. With a sigh she walked over and sat down on the mattress.

She would be here for 2 weeks. She could do this. She _would_ do this. She had no choice.

* * *

_**Sorry this took forever to get out again!**_

_**I finally finished Guilty Crown and I sobbed all the way through the last 2 episodes. **_

_**If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it 3**_

_**After I finally finished Guilty Crown I had every intention of writing but then I got sick. **_

_**We had our AC shut off for a few days and then the shock of the sudden cold when we got it fixed messed me up and I got a cold. **_

_**So I was laid up in bed for a few days sneezing constantly and not being able to breathe while listening to old podcasts of 'That Anime Show'. **_

_**However I am finally feeling better and decided to write this! **_

_**It's not as good as I wanted it to be but I wanted to check in with Hailey and see just how everything is going on her end. **_

_**Now that I'm done with Guilty Crown I'm looking for something else to watch. **_

_**I want something that's got action and isn't too funny. I don't mind funny bits but I like suspense. I have a few I've been looking at but i'm not sure about them. **_

_**Anyone got any suggestions?**_

_**Anyhow now I should get to the thank yous for the last chapter which go to...**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Cheshire2290**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-PenNinja1300**_

_**-MisaTheOtaku84**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**You all are awesome!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Pregnant

_Mathilda Simmons sat on the chair looking at the doctor. She'd been sick for days now and didn't have a clue as to why. Things had been going so well for her since that night months ago. The one she'd hardly survived. However that was in her past. She now was part of a true convent in London and was teaching the children the ways of the Lord._

_"Sister Simmons?" The doctor said as he walked into his office._

_"Yes Doctor?" she asked looking up at him._

_"I don't quite know how to tell you this but you're pregnant." he replied._

_Suddenly Mathilda felt her body grow cold, "P-Pregnant?"_

_"Yes. Every sign and symptom you've given me point to that." he replied._

_A second later she dissolved into tears._

_Pregnant?_

_There would be a child!_

_She reached down and rested her hands on her stomach._

_What was she going to do?_

_"Are you okay Sister Simmons?" the doctor asked._

_"Yes but please call me Ms. I don't think that I can be a Sister anymore in my condition." Mathilda said._

_"I understand." The doctor nodded._

_"I-I should be going." Mathilda said standing up._

_"Are you sure you're alright Miss Simmons?" the doctor asked._

_"Yes. Thank you." she said and with that she left._

_As she walked through the streets she was in shock. There was no doubt about the father of the child. The demon was the only man she had ever been with. This was his child for sure._

_With a heavy heart she returned to the Convent, packed her things and left, returning to her family's home. Her parents were glad to see her but disappointed when she told them the news._

_The next several months were some of the hardest she had ever known. She was forced to stay hidden in the house, no one could know of the child. Her mother would pass it off as her own when the time came for it to be born. They were using her mother's 'pregnancy' as her excuse to return home._

_Finally the day came when it was time for the baby to come. The labor was long and hard but hours after it began the child came into the world. The doctor, the same one who had told her of the impending child, was the one who laid it on her chest._

_It was a girl with his dark hair and reddish brown eyes. However unlike his her eyes were wide and innocent. Mathilda held her daughter close trying to grasp onto some sort of feeling but she couldn't. No matter what she tried._

_As night fell she knew that there would never be a time where she could care for the child as a Mother should. So when she was sure everyone was asleep she stole away with the child. There was an orphanage not far from her home so she knew that would be the place to leave her._

_With a sigh she knelt on the steps and laid the child on the stoop and hurried away. She had just reached her home when the rain turned to snow. It was the last day of December. They would have a white New Year._

* * *

_**So this kinda goes back to the first chapter but gives you a little more detail into what she was feeling when she found out she was pregnant with Sebastian's Child. **_

**_Quick Thank Yous:_**

**_-irgroomer  
-SebastianStalker  
-Mimi Sutcliff  
-Can't Log In_**


	19. Sealed

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as Master Phantomhive finished reading the section from the Cinematic Record. She couldn't love her own child? Just because of what it was?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a moment later Millie walked in.

"Master Phantomhive I-" she started but stopped when she saw the lot of us standing around.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"At the moment yes. What is it you needed Millie?" Sebastian asked.

"I was just going to say that a Mr. Wilson George is on the phone for you." She replied.

"Tell him I will call him back. I am dealing with an issue at the moment." Master Phantomhive replied.

"Very well." She said and with a final glance around the room she left.

"Well now that everything is out in the open I suppose I shall take my leave." Grell said and tried to pull from Sebastian's grip.

"Shall I let him go My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

Master Phantomhive sighed, "I suppose."

"Very well." Sebastian said and I could tell that he was disappointed.

"Congratulations on your Granddaughter Bassy. I must say…you're the sexiest Grandfather I've ever met." Grell winked and with that he disappeared out the window.

"Hmm…Grandfather Sebastian…it does have a ring to it." Master Phantomhive said as he walked back around his desk.

"No offence Master Phantomhive but I truly don't know if I could ever see Sebastian as my…Grandfather. No offense." I said looking at Sebastian.

"None taken I assure you." Sebastian replied.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"The same as before. You will slowly come into your demon powers and Sebastian and I will keep an eye on you. However it will be easier than we previously thought." Master Phantomhive replied.

"Indeed it will be Master." Sebastian nodded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sebastian and I have a contract. As his offspring, indirectly or otherwise, that contract extends to you. Should you get out of hand I will be able to command you to stop." Master Phantomhive replied.

Some part of me want to scream that it wasn't fair that I was dragged into this but another part was relieved. I had been frightened that I might not be able to control myself and hurt someone I cared about. If this was going to keep me from losing it I didn't mind.

"Fine." I nodded.

"Very well then. Give me your hand." Sebastian said and moved towards me as he removed his glove.

I reached out and he took it gently. His skin was cold but a moment later grew warm. The warmth spread to my hand and a second later the heat centered in the back of my hand. A hiss escaped my lips at the burning sensation that suddenly intensified.

Then just as soon as it came it was gone. Sebastian let go and I looked down at my hand and saw the same black mark on the back of Sebastian's hand now was inked into my skin.

"Let's see how well this worked. Charlotte?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"Yes Master Phantomhive?" I asked turning to him.

"I command you to come and stand in front of my desk." he said.

"Yes My Lord."

The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them and then my feet began to move of their own accord. A second later I was standing in front of Master Phantomhive's desk.

A small smile crossed his face, "This will work just fine. You're dismissed for now. I'm sure you have much to think about."

"Yes My Lord." I replied and with a nod I left.

I walked back to my room in a sort of daze. Everything felt as if it had been turned upside down in just a matter of days. I had been determined to find out just what was going on with me but I never thought it would be this extreme.

Reaching the door of my room I walked in, closing it behind me before wandering over to the bed. I noticed it was made and wondered if Sebastian had done it while I was getting ready earlier. With a sigh I sat down on the bed, laying back.

Picking my hand up I looked at the symbol that was now tattooed on my hand. I was marked. I was a demon. This was my life now. I'd just have to accept it.

_**3rd POV**_

Ciel sighed, "I should have seen it ages ago. You two do share several features."

"It was something anyone could have missed My Lord. After all it was nearly a century ago that we met the Nun." Sebastian replied.

"Yes…yes it was. Well at least we've attended to matters. With the Seal on her hand keeping her in check will be simple. I can once again go about my business without having to worry about one of my servants going on a rampage." Ciel sighed.

"Indeed My Lord." Sebastian nodded.

"What is on my schedule for the coming week?" Ciel asked pulling forward a stack of papers he'd been neglecting since the incident with Charlotte attacking the lush.

"You have a meeting tomorrow at 3 with a candy company that would like to merge with the Funtom Company. Then later this week an important contact has invited you to a Masquerade Ball." Sebastian replied.

"Confirm the meeting tomorrow and decline the invitation to the Ball." Ciel replied.

"With all do respects My Lord I do no think you should turn that invitation down. The host of the ball is a very influential board member. I think it would be in your best interest to go." Sebastian replied.

Ciel sighed, "Very well then."

"I will gather a list of your female acquaintances for you to review. I'm sure one of them would be more than happy to accompany you." Sebastian said and started for the door however before he could reach it Ciel stopped him.

"There will be no need for it Sebastian. I already have someone else in mind."

Sebastian looked at him, "Who should I contact then?"

Ciel shook his head, "No one. I'll do the honors of asking her myself."

* * *

_**Hmm...I wonder who Ciel is going to ask to go with him as his date?**_

_**Anyone want to take a guess?**_

_**Everyone who guesses correctly gets a cookie!**_

_**Anyhow going to make this short since I have to go and make Chimichangas for my family. **_

_**But first come the Thank Yous!**_

_**-Mimi Sutciff**_

_**-Paxloria (I was kinda leading towards Code Geass but I wasn't sure. Thanks to you now I am!)**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**-PenNinja1300**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**-Can't Log In**_

_**I don't know if I thanked everyone in the last chapter for commenting on Chapter 17 so I'm going back that far!**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Under Control

I stood in the dining room polishing the silver. This was my first day back since my 'illness'. I was doing my best to avoid thinking about being a demon. I hoped if I didn't think about it I wouldn't chance turning by accident.

"I see you've managed to cover up your seal." Sebastian said as he walked into the Dining Room.

I nodded, "It's amazing what a little bit of concealer can mask."

"I have come to inform you that tonight Master Phantomhive is giving all of you the night off. He is attending a Ball tonight and I will be going with to attend to him and his date." Sebastian replied.

"Alright." I nodded and with that he left.

I set back to work polishing the fork I had in my hand. A few minutes later Millie came wandering in. She picked up a spare rag and a spoon and got to work.

"So who do you think the Master is taking to the ball tonight?" she asked.

"I haven't really given it much thought. Does he go out very often?" I asked.

Millie shook her head, "There have been a few ladies here and there but never any that stayed. Most of the ones that came around were just here for a party the Master was hosting."

"Well I'm sure we'll see her soon. It's getting late." I replied glancing at my watch.

"Indeed." Millie nodded.

The two of us finished polishing the silverware and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two of us as well as Cade and Alfie. Since it was a night off we thought it'd be a nice treat to eat together.

We decided on stew since we had enough time to make it and it had recently turned very cold outside. Rain had been falling all day and we knew that both Cade and Alfie had been attending to things in and out of the Manor all day. It would warm them up nicely.

Millie and I had just put everything into the pot to cook when we heard Sebastian calling us. We walked into the parlor with Alfie and Cade on our heels.

Standing in the parlor was a woman with long blond hair and large blue eyes. She wore a slinky white gown with one shoulder. In her hand she had a matching clutch and a mask.

"This is Lady Annabel Decord." Sebastian said.

"How do you do?" we all muttered.

She gave us a tight smile, her eyes icy.

"I'll show you to the parlor Lady Decord. The Young Master will be ready shortly. He extends his apologies for keeping you waiting." Sebastian replied.

"Of course." she drawled and followed behind Sebastian.

"Ice Queen that one." Cade frowned when Sebastian and Lady Decord were out of earshot.

"Agreed." I muttered as Millie and I headed for the kitchen.

We had just resumed our cooking when Sebastian appeared.

"Charlotte, I would like you to attend to Lady Decord. She's requested a glass of red wine." Sebastian said.

"Right away." I replied and quickly headed into the pantry where we kept a few bottles of wine.

I selected one and then retrieved a glass. Carrying it upstairs I set it on a tray that was waiting by the door. I knocked carefully before walking in.

"Good evening." I smiled as I walked in.

"Hello." she said not looking up from the phone in her hand.

I opened the wine and poured her a glass before handing it to her. She didn't give me second glance nor did she thank me.

"Will you be needing anything else?" I asked.

"Mmm…perhaps. Why don't you stick around?" she said and with a nod I moved to stand by the door. Something about her annoyed me and I wanted to put as much distance between us as was possible.

The room was silent for a few moments until finally she sat her phone down and took a long sip of her wine. That was when she finally looked at me.

"Hmm…it seems that the butler sent the pretty one. I wonder why he didn't send the homely one?" she said talking more to herself than she was me.

I wanted to tell her that Millie wasn't homely but I bit my tongue.

"So what's you're name?" she asked.

"Charlotte." I replied.

"Oh! An American? Well that's interesting." she said.

"So where did Ciel pick you up? You're too pretty to be an efficient maid. So what are you really doing here hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about My Lady. I am here to be a maid for Master Phantomhive. I do my job to the best of my abilities." I replied.

"Oh I know you're supposed to say that but you can be honest with me dear. How much extra is he paying you to sleep with him?" Lady Decord asked.

"I'm not….sleeping…with Master Phantomhive." I protested.

"Say what you want. I know the truth. I don't blame you. He's quite attractive. A bit creepy yes but still…I'm sure I can snag him." she said.

I frowned, "The master isn't something you can snag." I said before my mouth could catch it.

"Oh really now?" Lady Decord said.

"Yes. You don't snag a person like you snag a fish." I replied.

I felt a surge of protectiveness wash over me and the tattoo on the back of my hand began to throb. Master Phantomhive was my Master and as a demon I couldn't stand by and let her talk of him like this.

Lady Decord laughed, "Oh you poor naïve girl. I suppose he's told you he loves you and that you have a future together. Well dear he was lying. If anyone is going to score Ciel Phantomhive it's going to be me. Not some stupid little maid like you."

I felt my temper began to rise. I took a deep breath through my nose trying to keep myself calm and ignore the smell of smoke that seemed to be getting thicker and thicker.

"Aww…does that bother you? Well I'm sorry dear but this is just a fact of life. I've been working on this for years now. Ciel will be mine and well…you'll just be a rich man's whore." she said.

Suddenly I snapped however it wasn't like I thought I would. There were no talons, feathers or fangs. Instead I walked over, grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it all over her, staining her white dress with the red liquid.

"AH!" she screamed and stood up.

"I'm sorry did I spill wine on your dress?" I asked innocently.

"You little brat!" she screamed.

"What is going on in here?"

I turned and saw Ciel and Sebastian walk into the room.

"Ciel! Look at this! This dress was very expensive and your maid just ruined it! I demand that she be fired!" Lady Decord spat.

"Charlotte I command you to tell me the meaning of this!" Master Phantomhive asked and I saw his eye flash under his hair.

"She accused me of sleeping with you then called me stupid and a whore!" I spat.

"I did no such thing! She's a filthy liar!" Lady Decord spat.

Master Phantomhive sighed, "Annabel, I will ask Sebastian to fetch your car. You are obviously in need of a change of clothes. As well as a change of attitude."

"What are you saying to me Ciel?" Lady Decord asked.

"I am saying that I'm sorry but you're no longer welcome here. I do not tolerate people who disrespect my servants. Charlotte is a rather remarkable maid." Master Phantomhive said.

"But…but…I never….GRRR!" Lady Decord scowled and stomped out of the room.

"Well that was rather unpleasant." Master Phantomhive sighed.

"I'm sorry Master Phantomhive. I didn't mean to make a scene. I lost my temper." I apologized.

"At least you didn't rip her to shreds." he sighed.

"I also apologize for ruining your night." I said.

"Yes well that cannot be helped now." he said.

"Actually My Lord if I may?" Sebastian asked.

"What is it Sebastian?" Master Phantomhive asked annoyed.

"Perhaps you should take Charlotte in Lady Decord's stead. After all it was her fault you date was unable to come." Sebastian said.

"What? No! I couldn't do that!" I replied.

"You do have a point Sebastian. I'm putting you in charge of getting her suitably ready to attend the Ball. I'm sure Millie would be happy to help." he said and with that he left.

"You heard the Master. Follow me." Sebastian said.

"I really couldn't Sebastian. I mean I don't know how to act at a formal Ball!" I said hurrying along behind him.

"The Master and I will be there to make sure that you don't stray too far out of line." Sebastian said.

A moment later Sebastian pulled me into a spare bedroom and called for Millie who appeared a few moments later.

"What is it Sebastian?" Millie asked.

"There has been a change of plans. Lady Decord had an accident and Charlotte is to fill in for her." Sebastian said.

"Really?! Oh Charlotte! You're going to look like a princess!" Millie gushed.

"I don't even have anything to wear." I said looking at them both.

"Don't worry I have just the thing." Sebastian said and from inside a Wardrobe pulled out a silk blue Victorian style ball gown. It had a corseted bodice and a bustle and cap sleeves that were trimmed with beading. The neck was square and had beaded lace decorating the front of the bodice.

"This belonged to the Master's late mother. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you wore it." Sebastian said.

"It's beautiful." I replied.

"Millie get her in this. I will make the adjustments." Sebastian said and handed Millie the dress along with the accoutrements that would help fill it out.

"Right away Sebastian!" Millie said and draped the dress over her arm before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom.

Millie helped me into the bustle, the hoopskirt and the dress before walking back out with me to the bedroom. Sebastian nodded to himself before lunging at me, his mouth gleaming with pins. In a blur of movement he tightened the corset and hemmed the bottom of the gown.

A moment later he was tugging at my dark hair and before I could blink I felt something settle on my neck. I wasn't sure where Sebastian had gotten my makeup case but suddenly he had makeup brushes in hand.

All in all I don't know how long it took to do everything because it seemed like a blur but a moment later Sebastian stepped back and looked me over.

"You'll need these and this." Sebastian said and almost as if from thin air he produced a pair of black silk opera gloves and a pair of shoes and a mask that matched the dress.

I pulled on the gloves and stepped into the shoes and a moment later Millie helped tie the mask around my face. It was only then Sebastian opened the doors of the wardrobe and let me get a look at myself.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Sebastian had pulled my hair half up and pinned it in curls at the back of my head leaving the rest of my dark hair to fall around my shoulders. Around my neck was a beaded onyx choker. I could see my eyes were done dark and smoky behind the mask and my lips were painted a deep red.

I looked amazing.

"Wow." I finally managed.

"You look beautiful Charlotte!" Millie said in awe.

"Thank you." I smiled and felt my face heat up.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch and checked it, "We're running terribly late. Come Charlotte."

I nodded and picked up my skirts and walked out of the bedroom. Sebastian led the way to the steps but stopped me a short way from the top.

"Announcing Ms. Charlotte Chancely." he said and I took that as my cue to approach the steps.

Waiting at the bottom I saw Cade and Alfie waiting with Master Phantomhive. It was for the first time I noticed just what he was wearing.

He wore all black with the exception of his cravat which was the same dark blue as my dress. When he saw me I recognized the look as the same one he had cast at me the day I'd found out that Sebastian and I were related. It made my throat tighten and my heart beat quickly.

"You've done well Sebastian." Master Phantomhive said.

"She was very close in size so very little had to be done. If I couldn't make my Master's smallest request possible what kind of Butler would I be?" Sebastian said.

"Is the car pulled around?" he asked looking at Cade.

"Yes Sir." Cade nodded.

"Very well. Charlotte?" Master Phantomhive said and held out his elbow which I took with a shaking hand.

I swore I saw Master Phantomhive smile before he started towards the door with me walking right along beside him.

* * *

**_So it wasn't Charlotte that Ciel asked to the ball! _**

**_However leave it to Sebastian to come up with a last minute substitution!_**

**_But he did end up with Charlotte so all of you that guessed Charlotte you get half a cookie!_**

**_Woo!_**

**_You know what?! FULL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!_**

**_Just for being awesome :D_**

**_Now it's time for the thank yous!_**

**_-SebastianStalker (I will address the issue with the look of the mark in the next chapter ;))_**

**_-Lifeisnowhere-182_**

**_-Light Umbreon_**

**_-Paxloria (i've seen some of Geass when it was on Adult Swim a few years ago so I know i'm going to love it. I just lost it somewhere)_**

**_-Inigo Montaya_**

**_-irgroomer_**

**_-Cheshire2290_**

**_-PenNinja1300_**

**_-TeruSkylar_**

**_And thank you to the new Followers!_**

**_You guys are all awesome!_**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


	21. Ball

I sat in the back of the car with Master Phantomhive while Sebastian drove.

"Master Phantomhive? May I ask you a question?" I asked.

"What is it?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"Won't we be over dressed at bit? I mean this gown is beautiful but I don't think anyone will be wearing something like this." I said running my hands over the gown.

"This is a Masquerade Ball. Everyone will be dressed in clothes like these. Don't worry." he said.

"Okay. Thank you." I nodded.

"One thing though Charlotte." Master Phantomhive said.

"Yes Master Phantomhive?" I asked.

"For tonight I will ask that you call me Ciel instead of Master Phantomhive. We are supposed to be on a date. It would look strange if you were to call me Master Phantomhive." he said.

I felt my mouth go a little dry but I nodded, "Of course….Ciel."

I saw Sebastian give a small smile but was distracted when we pulled up to a large building. People were getting in and out of cars in beautiful dresses. I got a little nervous. These people had money and did this all the time. The closest I have ever come was Senior Prom and that had only lasted a half hour because some of the jocks had spiked the punch and the teachers had shut it down.

Suddenly the door beside me opened and I saw Master Phantomhive standing with his hand out.

"Oh! Sorry." I said and reached out and took his hand as he helped me out of the car.

I picked up my skirts and we headed inside. The building was huge. Marble was everywhere and in the center of it all was a huge chandelier that lit up the room.

"Surprised?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"A bit. I wasn't expecting it to be this beautiful." I said looking around.

"Would you like something to drink?" Master Phantomhive asked pointing to a table not far from where we stood.

"That would be nice." I nodded, my mouth dry with nerves.

Master Phantomhive and I walked over and he picked up a flute of champagne and handed it to me. I took a small drink from it, never having actually drank the bubbly drink before. However it wasn't that bad so I took another.

For a while Master Phantomhive and I wandered around and I stood at his side as he talked to different people. I chose to remain quiet and only speak when I was asked. I didn't know these people but I did know they were important contacts of Master Phantomhive's and I didn't want to mess something up.

Eventually Sebastian appeared behind the two of us, "You know Young Master you really should dance." he said motioning to the people that were dancing.

"I'd really rather not." Master Phantomhive replied.

"And your date?" Sebastian asked.

Master Phantomhive looked at me, "Do you want to dance Charlotte?"

"Dance? Well…" I said not sure what to say.

I wouldn't have minded dancing but if Master Phantomhive didn't want to then I didn't want to press the subject.

"Charlotte I demand that you answer me." Master Phantomhive said.

"I do enjoy dancing." I replied at once.

He gave a slightly weary sigh but nodded and took the champagne from my hand and handed our flutes over to Sebastian before taking my hand. He led me towards the dance floor and pulling me closer. One hand came up to hold mine and the other rested on my hip.

As much as I wanted to dance I wasn't entirely certain on what to do. I wasn't used to heels and despite the fact that they weren't very high I felt a little unsteady. Master Phantomhive must have must have sensed this and gripped me tighter.

"Just follow my lead." he whispered and a moment later we were moving around the dance floor.

Soon my feet became sure underneath me and we moved together fluidly. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't having fun dancing with him. He smelled of some expensive cologne and something darker. I wasn't sure if it was the fact he was a demon or it was just naturally him but it was attractive.

We danced until the room got warm. He didn't need a rest but I was still human enough that I did.

"Can we rest for a minute?" I asked.

"Of course." he nodded and led me from the dance floor and out to a balcony near by.

It was cool outside but it felt good on my flushed skin. I removed my mask and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

"You danced well for someone who didn't know what they were doing." Master Phantomhive said as he removed his own mask.

"Thank you. Honestly I wasn't sure how to dance in heels." I smiled.

"You've never worn them?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not really no. I didn't go to dances when I was back in the States. I stayed home and played my violin."

"I must say I've heard you play and you're quite exceptional." Master Phantomhive said.

"It always came natural for me as a kid. All the instructor had to do was show me where to put my fingers and it just seemed to play itself." I said.

"That would be the demon part of you. Things will come easier as you come into your powers. I already can see that you're learning to control yourself." Master Phantomhive said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Indeed. Lady Decord is in one piece still after all." he said.

I laughed, "I guess so."

"That dress suits you well." Master Phantomhive said.

"Sebastian said it was one of your mother's." I replied.

"Yes. I remember her wearing it when I was young." he said.

"Do you remember them?" I asked looking at him.

"My parents? Yes. Very well." he said growing stiff.

I realized that it was making him uncomfortable so I moved away from the subject.

"It's pretty out here."

"It is a nice night." he nodded.

"It's a little chilly though." I said. The warmth from dancing had dissipated by now and I was getting a bit cold.

"Would you like to go back in?" Master Phantomhive asked.

I shook my head, "It's pretty out here."

"Then here." Master Phantomhive said and removed his jacket, draping it around my shoulders.

"Thank you Mas-Ciel." I said catching myself.

"You're welcome." he said.

We stood quietly for a bit just enjoying the lights of the city and the stars. After a while the noise inside changed and I realized that they were moving towards the dining room for dinner.

"We should head in." I said turning towards Master Phantomhive.

"It seems so." he said and we started for the door.

However a moment later my inexperience with heels got the best of me and I felt my ankle twist.

"Ah!" I gasped as I started to fall but before I could hit the ground I felt a pair of arms around me.

"Thank you." I said looking up at Master Phantomhive.

"You're welcome. Can you walk?" he asked.

"Um…" I said and tried to stand but pain shot up my ankle.

"No! No!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Very well." he nodded and half carried me over to a stone bench near the doors.

"Master is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked appearing suddenly.

"Yes. It seems that Charlotte has twisted her ankle." Master Phantomhive replied.

Sebastian dropped to a knee and carefully pulled back my skirts. With gentle hands he lifted my foot and inspected it.

"It is nothing but a sprain. However a bad one. I will see to the car. We'll treat her back at the Manor." Sebastian said.

"See to it then." Ciel nodded.

Sebastian nodded and hurried off.

"Man I'm such a klutz. I'm sorry I ruined your night. First I run off your date and then I ruin the ball." I sighed.

"I don't see the night as ruined. Especially when I didn't want to be here in the first place." he replied.

"If you didn't want to go then why did you?" I asked.

"I have my duties as an Earl and a business man." he replied.

I nodded, "Maybe we should go downstairs and meet Sebastian."

"Do you'll be able to make it that far?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"I'll manage." I nodded.

"At least let me help you." he said and I gave a nod.

Master Phantomhive stood up and carefully helped me up. Together the two of us started for the door. However thanks to the fact I was half hopping my way I tripped again. Thankfully I didn't twist my good ankle but I did fall, bringing Master Phantomhive down with and on top of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's fine." he said and sat up, pulling me into a similar position.

"Still…I'm sorry." I repeated.

"You have dirt on your face." Master Phantomhive said.

"Where?" I asked.

"On your cheek." he replied.

I reached up and tried to wipe it away but I must have missed it because a second later he reached forward and brushed his thumb over my cheek. His hand was warm on my cold cheek and I subconsciously leaned my face more into his hand.

His thumb caressed my cheek again and a second later he leaned forward. I could smell his scent again. It was almost intoxicating this time though.

"Master Phantomhive I…" I started but he cut me off.

"I thought I asked you to call me Ciel tonight." he replied.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." I said looking at him.

"You must learn to heed commands." he said.

"You never commanded me to. You asked." I replied.

"If I give you a command now will you follow it?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

A wry smile crossed his face, "Not really."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I command you to kiss me." he said.

"Ciel…you didn't have to make it a command." I replied and with that I pressed my lips to his.

The kiss sent shivers through my body. He kissed me soft but there was an edge to it that sent my heart racing. This wasn't my first kiss but it felt like it was. I hadn't experienced anything like this before.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and we broke apart. Sebastian was standing at the patio doors looking amused.

"The car is waiting My Lord." Sebastian said.

"Very well." Master Phantomhive said and stood up.

A moment later Sebastian had scooped me into his arms. He carried me all the way out to the car before settling me into the backseat. Master Phantomhive climbed in beside me and we were off.

The two of us didn't say anything during the ride back to the manor. Once we were there Sebastian picked me up and carried me into the house.

"You're home early! What happened Sebastian?" Millie asked.

"Charlotte had a mishap and twisted her ankle. Please bring her pajamans, bandages and ibuprofen to the room Charlotte occupied while she was ill." Sebastian said and with a nod Millie hurried to gather everything.

"You really don't have to do this Sebastian. I can walk and-" I started to protest but he cut me off.

"I saw the tumble you and the Young Master took. It would be irresponsible of me as the Head Butler of the Phantomhive household to not care properly for someone who was injured while residing here." Sebastian said.

I decided it was best if I didn't argue with him. He carried me to the upstairs room I had occupied before and a few moments later Millie appeared. Sebastian left while Millie helped me change out of the dress and heels and into my pajamas. When I was changed he returned.

Gently he took my swollen foot into his hands and wrapped it with bandages and tape.

"You will have to rest for a few weeks. Until then Millie will see to your chores." he said.

"Thank you Sebastian." I said.

"Of course. Now I suggest you take two of those and rest. Keep your ankle elevated." he said.

I nodded and downed the pills with water. Sebastian adjusted the pillows once more before leaving. Not long after Millie came in with a tray, a bowl of stew and a soda resting on it.

"I thought I'd bring you something to eat. It's awful cold outside and I thought this might make you feel better too." she said.

"You just want to hear the details." I smiled.

"That too." she grinned as she sat the tray in my lap.

I took a bite of the stew and found it had turned out wonderfully.

"So what happened?" she asked.

I told her everything about the ball leaving out most of what had happened on the balcony save for the fall. Once she was happy with the details she collected the tray and promised to come check on me later before scurrying off.

When she was gone I pulled the blankets over me before laying back on the pillows. In the light from the moon outside I could see the tattoo on the back of my hand. In the days since I'd acquired it I had realized subtle differences in mine and Sebastian's.

Mine was much smaller in size and was almost a different color it seemed. While his was a thick solid black mine was thinner and seemed almost a deep deep purple. Other than that they were identical. I wondered why that was but I didn't question it. Nor did I have time. After everything that had happened I was exhausted. Before I knew it my eyes grew heavy and I was asleep.

**_3rd POV_**

Ciel waited at the end of the hall until Millie had left. Once she was gone he walked towards the room Charlotte was occupying. He listened for sound of moment but only heard even breathing. Convinced she was asleep he opened the door and peered inside.

He had no clue what had come over him that night. Why he'd wanted to kiss her. He'd never felt like this for anyone. Not even Lizzy and they'd been engaged. He didn't understand it. Demons weren't capable of these emotions.

"Young Master is there something you needed?"

Ciel jumped a foot in the air, "Sebastian! Why are you sneaking up on me?!" he demanded.

"My apologies Young Master. I was merely wondering if there was something you required." Sebastian replied.

"I was just going to inquire about Charlotte's ankle." Ciel replied.

"It's a sprain and it will take time to heal. However it shouldn't be more than week." Sebastian replied.

Ciel nodded, "Very good. I have some papers to attend to."

"I saw the kiss you shared with Charlotte, Young Master." Sebastian said following Ciel down the hall.

"I'm well aware of what you witnessed. Are you feeling patriarchal towards her now?" Ciel asked with a smirk.

Sebastian smiled back at him, "I assure you nothing like that. I was merely wondering about you. You've never shown any pull towards any young woman. Not even Lady Elizabeth." he replied.

Ciel looked at him, "It was but a kiss. Nothing more."

"You do know that some demons do take mates." Sebastian said.

Ciel sighed and turned to face Sebastian all the way.

"There will be no more talks of mates. The kiss between Charlotte and I was a mistake. I will thank you to never mention it again. Now I have work to attend to." Ciel said and with that walked into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Sebastian looked at the wooden door in front of him. He knew that Ciel would deny any feelings he had until he was forced to confront them. And the time for confronting his feelings for the girl would come soon enough.

* * *

_**So Ciel and Charlotte kissed hmm? **_

_**I wonder where this is going...**_

_**You'll all just have to wait and see!**_

_**I would've split this into 2 parts like I usually do but it's nearly 4 AM when I'm posting this and I must go to bed. **_

_**But first comes the thank yous!**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Inigo Montaya**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**-Can't Log In**_

_**-nekomimilover**_

_**You guys are awesome and thanks for reading!**_


	22. Nothing

I sat on a couch in the library with a book open on my lap but I wasn't really reading it. It had been 3 days since I'd sprained my ankle and 3 days since I'd seen Ciel.

I hadn't called him Master Phantomhive in my head since the kiss we'd shared. Not that I'd told anyone else that. The only person I knew about our kiss anyway was Sebastian and I wasn't about to tell him that I mentally called my boss by his first name.

The morning after the Ball Ciel had been called away for an emergency at one of his factories. He was supposed to be back late tonight. I wondered what would happen when he got back.

With his abrupt departure we hadn't had time to talk about the weather let alone our kiss. I wondered if we'd even talk about when he came back. After all I was the help and he was an Earl. It was almost cliché in a way. As much as I wanted to know what was going on with us I had decided to keep my mouth shut. If he wanted to talk he would.

Shaking my head of the thoughts I turned back to my book. It was a book of fairy tails I'd had since I was a kid. The pages were stained and the spine was lined but I loved it. It had a lot of sentimental value to it.

I had just started reading the story of Snow White and Rose Red when Millie walked into the library.

"Charlotte? There's someone on the phone for you!" she said.

"Who is it?" I asked as I reached for the crutches I had found by my bed this morning, confused as to who it could be.

"It's your friend Hailey." Millie smiled.

"Oh!" I grinned and hurried as fast as I could on my crutches to the phone that sat in the hallway.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the receiver.

"Hey it's me!" Hailey said into the phone.

"Oh my god! I missed your voice!' I sighed into the phone.

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't called. My sister and brother kidnapped me for the summer." she replied.

"Oh I bet that was fun." I smiled.

"Yeah….tons of fun." she said.

Something tugged at me in the back of my mind. Something seemed off. I wasn't sure if it was her voice or what but something bothered me about this conversation. However I chalked it up to being apart for so long and turned back to the conversation.

"So what's been up with you?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just working. I twisted my ankle last night though." I replied.

"Bad?" she asked a lilt in her voice.

"Lie to her." the demon voice in my head whispered and before I could think twice the words came out of my mouth.

"Nah. I'll be okay by tomorrow. It was just a little twist."

"Oh okay. I'm glad it wasn't very bad." she said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Anyhow back to the real reason that I called. I was going to surprise you but I thought I'd call and let you know instead so you could clear it with your boss." Hailey said.

"Clear what?" I asked.

"Well how about I come and visit at the end of next month?" Hailey grinned.

"WHAT?!" I said not being able to help screaming.

She laughed, "I'll be there at the end of October. We can spend Halloween together!"

"Yay! I've missed you so much Hailey! Oh! And you can meet my friends Millie, Cade and Alfie. They're awesome. You'll love them." I smiled.

"I'm sure I will. Anyhow I gotta go. Trisha has something big planned for all of us and bugging me to hang up. I'll see you soon." Hailey said.

"Alright. See you later Hails." I grinned and hung up.

"Everything okay?" Millie asked.

I nodded, "Perfect. Hailey is coming to visit. I just need to clear it with Ciel."

"Ciel?" Millie asked looking at me.

"What? No. I mean Master Phantomhive." I said.

Millie smirked, "I think someone has a bit of a crush on the Master!"

"Oh hush! I do not!" I frowned.

"Whatever you want to say." she said and went back to her duties.

I hobbled my way back to the library and took up my seat on the sofa once again, my ankle propped up on a couple of cushions. Smiling I immersed myself in my book yet again.

I don't know how long I read before the doors of the library opened and Ciel and Sebastian walked in.

"Hello Charlotte." Ciel said.

"Hello Master Phantomhive. How was your trip?" I asked making sure to keep the right name on my tongue.

"Stressful and rather boring. How is your ankle doing?" he asked.

"It's still a little sore but not as swollen." I replied.

"Very good. You should be back to moving around in no time." he said.

"I hope so." I nodded.

"And your temper while I was away?" Ciel asked.

"I kept it in check." I said.

He nodded, "Very good."

"Master Phantomhive? I was wondering if I could talk to you." I asked.

I saw Sebastian give the tiniest of smirks and Ciel shot him a glare. However he nodded and dismissed Sebastian, leaving the two of us alone in the library.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Ciel asked.

"Well my friend Hailey was wanting to come and visit. I was wondering if it would be possible if she could come and possibly stay here? She could stay with Millie and I." I replied.

He looked a little surprised but it quickly dissipated and he looked away.

"How long?" he asked.

"About a week." I said.

"Very well then. She may stay in one of the guest rooms and you will have the week off. However this is all provided you continue your work around here up until then." he said.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Good. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" he asked.

"Not unless you want to." I said.

"No. Nothing comes to mind right now." he said.

I felt a twinge of pain shoot through my body at his words but I nodded.

"Thank you for letting my friend stay here…Master Phantomhive." I said.

"You're welcome. I'll have Sebastian come and check on you soon. He can accurately judge the condition of your ankle." Ciel said and with that he was gone.

I felt my throat tighten a little. I had hoped he bring up the kiss but he hadn't. Perhaps it hadn't meant anything to him. We had drank champagne. I wasn't sure if demons could get drunk but perhaps he had been. Either way I wasn't going to broach the subject unless he did.

Brushing aside the traces of tears that pricked at my eyes I turned back to my fairy tails.

* * *

_**So a short one but an update none the less! **_

_**I'm going to be kinda busy the next few days so I wanted to get something up!**_

_**Would've gotten this up sooner but I got distracted by Code Geass and another anime called Free!-Iwatobi Swim Club. Have any of you checked out Free? It's good and pretty funny. If you haven't seen it you should check it out on Crunchyroll. It is only in subs though.**_

_**Anyhow I gotta go to bed so I can get up early tomorrow! I'm meeting a friend I met over the internet for the first time and I want to be well rested!**_

_**However time for the thank yous first!**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-Cheshire2290**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Inigo Montaya**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	23. Mate

_**3rd POV**_

Ciel walked out of the library and found Sebastian waiting for him just outside the door.

"Sebastian check on Charlotte's ankle and make sure that it's healing properly. Then see the to the luggage." he said.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"You didn't speak of the encounter you and Charlotte had at the ball last night." Sebastian said.

"Nor did she." Ciel said with an air of finality and with that he walked off towards his study.

Sebastian watched as Ciel disappeared into the study. Once he the door was shut Sebastian walked into the library to tend to Charlotte's ankle.

Ciel sighed as he sat down in his chair. Of course he had said nothing about the kiss. All of this had left the usually well articulate Earl speechless. He hadn't ever had to deal with something such as this before.

And anyway why was it his duty to speak first about it? She had shared in the kiss as well. Instead all she had asked was if her friend could come to stay at the manor.

That was another area where he found himself oddly lost.

Why had he let her friend…this Hailey…come to stay? Why was she different? Was it because he didn't have the strong ties to her as he did the others?

Had Millie, Alfie or Cade asked for a friend to stay the answer would've been a firm no. Perhaps it was the fact that they were so much like Mey-Rin, Finnian and Baldroy that it was nearly remarkable. However it shouldn't have surprised him since all three of them were related to his original servants even if it was a distant as Charlotte and Sebastian were related.

Why he'd had Sebastian track down the three of them when the two of them had returned from the Demon realm a couple of years before he would never understand.

However that aside there was the fact that to him Charlotte was different. Somehow…someway she was different. Could Sebastian very well be right?

He was suddenly broken from his thoughts as Sebastian walked into the office.

"Is everything taken care of?" Ciel asked.

"Yes My Lord." he nodded.

"Very good. Charlotte's ankle?" he asked.

"Healing well. She'll be better before the start of next week." Sebastian replied.

Ciel nodded, "Good. If she doesn't return soon Millie will have the house in shambles."

"If I may ask Young Master…is there something troubling you?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing that should concern you." Ciel snapped.

"Very well. However I do feel the need to remind you of what I spoke of the night of the Ball." Sebastian said.

"And that was what?" Ciel asked.

"Mates, My Lord." Sebastian said.

"I thought I told you there would be no more talk of that." Ciel replied, his cheeks reddening.

"Have you not given it some thought though?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel sighed, "Of course I have."

A smile curved onto Sebastian's face, "As I thought."

"She's not my mate." Ciel insisted.

"Yet you are drawn to her despite the fact that as a fellow demon her soul, though intact, is unreachable to you. You cannot lie to me Young Master. I have been by your side long enough." Sebastian replied.

Ciel glared at Sebastian. As much as he wanted to deny it he knew Sebastian was right. He was oddly drawn to Charlotte. He wouldn't go as far as to say that she was his mate but he knew nothing good could come of trying to deny it all.

"Fine. If it will stop your insistent pestering of me about the subject I shall spend more time with Charlotte." Ciel said.

"Very good. I only strive to see you happy, My Lord." Sebastian said and with that was off to attend to things that had gone undone while they were away.

* * *

_**So it looks like Ciel is going to attempt to redeem himself from being so cold earlier**_

_**And we found out a little something about Millie, Alfie and Cade and just who they are**_

_**That will play a bigger roll later ;) **_

_**Sorry this is coming out so late! It's just after 2 in the morning where I live so it's kinda late.**_

_**Sadly the reason I am so late getting this was I got distracted by the evil that is YouTube. **_

_**A Black Butler Panel popped up in my Suggestions and I ended up spending nearly an hour watching J. Michael Tatum do a solo panel at a Canadian con. If YouTube hadn't acted up I probably would've moved onto another panel with more members of the Black Butler cast or perhaps a group from another anime. **_

_**However thankfully my computer is old and annoying and it successfully broke the hold that YouTube had on me.**_

_**Anyhow onto the thank yous like I give out every time I post!**_

_**-SebastianStalker**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff **_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Indigo Montoya**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-PenNinja1300**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**You guys are awesome and thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chess & Plans

"How does it feel?" Millie asked as I gingerly stood up.

I took a couple of soft steps before nodding, "I think it's okay."

"Yay!" Millie smiled and grinned.

"This means I can finally start back to work tomorrow." I said walking around the room.

It had been about a week since I had hurt my ankle and finally it was getting back to normal. Admittedly it felt a little weak but it didn't hurt. I was glad to be getting back to work. It kept my mind off of Ciel…Master Phantomhive. I was trying to get the name straight in my head. I had to think of him as my boss.

Walking over to my dresser I pulled out one of my dresses for work and put it on before walking back over to my bed. After slipping on my tights and shoes I tossed my hair into a pair of pigtails before setting off with Millie to start work.

The two of us had to mop the floor in the parlor today so we grabbed our buckets and mops and got to it.

"I'm so glad your ankle is better Charlotte! That means you can go out with us for Cade's birthday!" Millie said as we mopped.

"It's Cade's birthday?" I asked.

"Not officially until Monday but we all want to go out tonight and celebrate. There's this place that a friend of Cade's told him about and he wants to go to. Sort of like a club." Millie replied.

"Sounds like fun. I'm totally in." I smiled.

"Great!" Millie smiled.

The two of us turned back to our job when Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Charlotte…the Master would like a word with you." Sebastian said.

"Okay…" I said and put my mop back in the bucket and started for the stairs. I was confused why he wanted to talk to me all of a sudden after not speaking to me in days.

I hurried up the stairs and followed Sebastian to the Games Room where Master Phantomhive was waiting with the chess set.

"Ah…there you are Charlotte. I would like you to join me in a game of chess." he said.

"Chess Master Phantomhive?" I asked.

"Yes. You've played Chess with me before haven't you?" he replied.

"I guess so but I thought that I was awful enough before that you wouldn't want to play again." I smiled as I walked over and sat across from him.

"You were a fair enough opponent last time I assure you." Master Phantomhive said.

"Very well then." I smiled and waited for him to move.

"Sebastian prepare a snack would you? Something sweet. What would you like Charlotte?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"Oh I don't need anything." I said.

"I insist." Master Phantomhive replied.

I knew that if I didn't say something he would just command me to so I sighed, "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Very well then." Sebastian said and left Master Phantomhive and I alone.

"It's your move." Master Phantomhive said and I moved my first pawn.

"Who taught you to play chess?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"I taught myself." I replied.

"Yourself?" he asked.

I nodded, "My father loved to play and had this old chess set that he loved. A few years after he died I found it in the attic of my house. I remembered how much he liked chess so I wanted to learn and I did."

"How old were you when he died?" he asked.

"Three. He was in a car accident." I replied.

Master Phantomhive nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks. I miss him all the time." I said with a sigh.

He nodded again and moved his piece. A moment later Sebastian came in pushing a cart with two slices of cake and cake.

"For your snack this morning Young Lord we have a chocolate cake with a rich chocolate ganache and an earl gray tea." he said.

Sebastian handed Master Phantomhive a plate before giving one to me.

"Thank you." I said.

Sebastian nodded and then poured tea for the both of us.

"Is the cake to your liking?" Sebastian asked looking at Master Phantomhive.

"Yes." he nodded taking a second bite of the cake.

I picked up my own fork and cut into it. Scooping the piece up I took a bite and realized it was quite good.

"I have a few things to attend do downstairs. I will be back to collect the tray shortly." Sebastian replied.

Master Phantomhive and I began to play again. I didn't know if he wanted to talk about anything else but I let him make that choice. A few moments later he broke the silence again.

"Millie and the others approached me today and asked permission to use one of the cars to celebrate Cade's birthday. Did they invite you?" Master Phantomhive asked.

I nodded, "We're going out to a night club of sorts tonight."

"Night club?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"Yeah. You know…dancing, drinks, music, lights?" I replied.

"I've never been to such a thing." he said as he moved his knight across the board.

"Really? Hmm." I replied as I countered his move with pieces of my own.

"What is that?" he asked.

"What is what?" I said looking at him.

"That 'hmm'. What was the meaning of that?" he asked.

"Nothing really. It's just surprising. For someone who is over 100 years old it's a little strange that you've never been out. You've never been curious as to what young people do? I mean you don't look any older than 21 or 22." I said.

"I've spent a good deal of my time since becoming a demon in the demon realm. It was only about 4 or 5 years ago that I returned to the human one." Master Phantomhive replied.

"Wow." I said.

He nodded, "Are these Night Clubs fun?"

"Fun?" asked and he nodded.

I bit my bottom lip and considered it for a bit. With Bryce being how he was I hadn't gone out much but I had been out to a couple of clubs with Hailey.

"Yeah I guess they are…if you're with the right people." I final answered.

"How do you know if they're the right people?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"You have fun with them and it's not a chore to try to have fun. When you're with the right people the music can be awful and you can still have a good time." I replied.

He nodded and turned back to the chess board. I thought that was the end of the conversation but then opened his mouth.

"I'd like to accompany you and the others to this Night Club." Master Phantomhive said suddenly.

"What?" I asked dropping the Rook I had in my hand.

"I said I would like to join you and the others on your night out." he replied.

"A-Are you sure?" I asked.

"Quite." he nodded.

"Um…okay….I'll talk to Millie about it when we finish our game." I replied.

"The game is finished." he said and I looked down to see that indeed I was in Checkmate.

"Right. I'll just go see what Millie has to say about you joining us." I said and stood up, heading out of the Games Room.

I found Millie in the linen closet putting away towels and sheets.

"So what did the Master want?" she asked.

"He wanted someone to play chess with." I replied as I took a stack of towels and placed them on the shelf.

"Hmm…seems the Master has taken a liking to you." Millie smiled at me.

"It was just Chess. But um…he did ask me an interesting question." I replied.

"What did he ask?" she asked.

"If he could come with us out tonight." I said.

Millie's eyes went wide behind her glasses, "The Master wants to come out with us?!" she asked.

I nodded, "I told him I had to ask you first."

"Well we can't very well say no can we? He's our boss! Of course he can come!" she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! It might even be fun seeing the Master let his hair down a tad! He always looks so stressed. It's not good for him at his age." she said.

_"Yeah because he's only 100."_ I thought to myself.

"Alright. I'll go let him know." I replied and headed back towards the game room.

I wasn't sure how this was going to turn out but I hoped it wouldn't be as bad as I imagined it might be.

* * *

_**Wow this took forever to write! **_

_**Would've been done faster but I sort of got caught up watching Dr. Who on Netflix. **_

_**However this is only one part of what i've written! **_

_**I may or may not have almost another whole chapter nearly done ;) **_

_**I guess you'll just have to wait and see about it though!**_

_**Anyhow it's late and I need to go to bed so here are the thank yous!**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Cheshire2290**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**You guys rock and thanks for reading!**_


	25. Clubbing

I stood in front of the mirror running my hands through my hair. It hung in waves around my shoulders and I was making double sure it was laying right. From the back of my drawer I had pulled out a black sequined flowy tube top and my tightest jeans. With that I paired a pair of black flats, a black clutch and a pair of silver hoops.

"Charlotte! You look gorgeous!" Millie gushed.

I turned and saw Millie walking out of the bathroom. Her red hair was pulled half up and half down and she wore a white dress with a flared skirt. On her feet were a pair of gold colored heels so high I felt unsteady just looking at them.

"So do you!" I smiled.

"Thank you." she replied.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes I am." she said and grabbed a gold colored clutch and we headed to find the boys.

We found them both waiting in the front hall. Alfie's strawberry blond hair hung in his eyes and he wore a pair of dark slacks and a red button down shirt with a black tie hanging loosely and a pair of shiny dress shoes. Beside him stood Cade wearing a pair of jeans with a gray button down tucked into them and a black blazer.

"It's about time. Girls always take forever. Now where's the Master?" Cade asked as we walked in.

"No clue." I replied.

"He said he was coming right?" Alfie asked.

I nodded, "I told him to be ready at 10."

Millie started to say something when Master Phantomhive appeared at the top of the stairs. He wore a full suit with a top hat and cane.

"What is he wearing?" I heard Millie whisper.

"Looks like a blooming penguin!" Cade muttered.

"We'll never get in if he's dressed like it's Halloween." Alfie sighed.

I took a deep breath and met Master Phantomhive at the foot of the stairs.

"Um…Master Phantomhive? What are you wearing?" I asked.

"We're going out are we not?" he asked.

"Yes but you don't need the top hat…or the cane…or the full suit…." I replied.

"I'm not dressed appropriately?" he asked.

"No." I replied shaking my head.

He sighed, "Very well then. I will ask your assistance."

"Okay then. Let's go." I said and led him upstairs.

The moment I walked into his room I dived for the wardrobe. I sorted through and found a few usable pieces but not a full outfit.

"What's going on in here?" Sebastian asked.

"Charlotte is putting together a suitable outfit for me." Master Phantomhive said.

"Just leave it to me." I said smiling at Sebastian before dashing out of the room and heading for the stairs.

"Alfie!" I yelled looking down at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need to borrow a pair of your jeans. Dark ones." I replied.

"Right." he nodded and hurried off.

"Millie go get my gel please?" I asked and she smiled and took off for our room.

A few moments later they returned. Alfie handed me a pair of black tailored jeans and Millie handed me my bottle of gel. I thanked them both and hurried back to Master Phantomhive's room.

"Okay in the bathroom." I instructed and thrust the jeans at him along with a the clothes I'd chosen earlier.

He disappeared and came out a few moments later dressed in the clothes. The dark jeans weren't too tight or too loose, fitting him like a glove. He wore a navy blue button down shirt and a black silk vest with black dress shoes.

"I'm not quite sure about these pants." he said with a small frown.

"They're jeans. You'll get used to them. Now for your hair." I replied and pulled him back towards the bathroom.

I stood him in front of the mirror and grabbed the gel.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Just let me do your hair." I replied and quickly began to apply it.

It didn't take long to get it situated the right way. When I was happy with it I undid a couple of Master Phantomhive's shirt buttons to just give him the right look.

"There. Perfect." I smiled.

"What do you think Sebastian?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"You look quite different My Lord but I must say it does suit you." Sebastian replied.

Master Phantomhive nodded and turned to me.

"Shall we leave then?" he asked.

I nodded and we headed downstairs.

The others were still waiting and looked at us when we walked down the stairs.

"Master Phantomhive! You look great!" Millie smiled.

"Thank you Millie. Now are we going?" Master Phantomhive asked.

"Yep! I'm the DD tonight." Alfie said holding up the keys to the car and the five of us headed out.

As we walked towards the car I felt someone grab my arm. Looking up I saw Sebastian.

"I will remain behind tonight to look after the Manor. I am putting the safety of the Young Lord into your hands Charlotte. Surely you know what that means?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him for you." I assured him.

"Very well. What time will you return?" he asked.

"I don't know…2? 3? Jeeze lay off _Gramps_." I grinned.

I could tell that Sebastian was resisting the urge to roll his eyes but with a nod he turned and walked back inside. When he was finally back inside I headed for the car. Alfie and Cade were in the front with Millie and I in the back with Master Phantomhive in the middle.

The drive to the club wasn't long and soon Cade was parking. We all climbed out of the cab and after a short walk were standing in the queue for the club. We had gotten there early enough that it didn't take long for us to get to the front. I pulled out my ID and flashed it at the bouncer as did Cade, Alfie and Millie. However it seemed Master Phantomhive didn't have one.

"Sorry kid no ID no getting in." the Bouncer said.

"What? This is an outrage! Do you know who I am?!" he asked.

"No and I don't care." the Bouncer replied.

Master Phantomhive started to say something but I grabbed his arm, "Hold on."

Reaching into my clutch I pulled out a couple of pounds and waved it at the Bouncer. He looked at it for a moment before taking it and letting us in.

"Money solves everything but you should really get an ID." I muttered as we walked in.

Millie and I checked our coats before walking into the main part of the club. Music was blaring and lights were flashing everywhere.

"Come on! We're going to get a drink!" I said yelling over the music to Master Phantomhive.

We walked over to the bar and I took the opportunity to order for Master Phantomhive. I knew he wouldn't know what to order so I got him a rum and coke and a vodka and cranberry for me. Cade also ordered a round of Jager bombs for all of us except for Alfie.

"Alright! To Cade's birthday!" Millie cheered and we knocked back the shots.

Well all accept Master Phantomhive.

"Take your shot!" I yelled over the music.

"I drank it!" he replied.

"No! You drink it all at once! Chug it!" Cade replied.

Master Phantomhive nodded and started to drink it but a moment later was coughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a Jager bomb! Jagermeister and Red Bull!" I replied.

"What and what?" he asked.

"Never mind! Just grab your other drink and come on." I replied and we headed to find somewhere to sit.

We found a small booth and sat down.

"Who want's to dance?" Millie asked.

"Ooh! Me!" I ginned jumping up.

"Anyone else?" Millie asked.

"I don't think I've had quite enough to drink yet." Cade said holding up his glass.

"Not yet." Alfie shook his head.

"What about you Master Phantomhive?" I asked.

"Oh no. I'd prefer not to." he said.

"Do you mind if I go dance?" I asked leaning a little closer to him.

"Fine. I will call you if I need you." he replied.

"Right." I said and jumped up before grabbing Millie's hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor. The two of us found a space and began to dance.

"I don't think the Master is having much fun!" Millie said as we danced.

"He'll get into it soon. Besides he's the one who asked." I said.

She nodded, "Maybe he'll get a loosen up after he finishes his drink!"

Millie and I danced and laughed for a while before returning to sit back down at the table. By that time Cade had finished his third drink and was talking to Alfie about a girl he saw across the club. Master Phantomhive had finished his first drink, was on his second and looked as steady as he had earlier.

I sat down and Millie offered to go and get me a refill on my drink which I gratefully accepted.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked leaning into Master Phantomhive.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can demons get drunk?"

"I'm not sure. Though I do seem to be feeling some effects of this drink as well as the one you and the others forced upon me." he said.

"Really now?" I smiled and took a closer look at him.

His eyes did appear a tad unfocused now that I saw him better.

"Does this mean you'll dance now?" I asked.

"No. Still not dancing." he replied.

"Aww c'mon Ciel you know you want to." I smiled.

"Ciel?" he asked looking at me.

I flinched, "I'm sorry it's the alcohol. It loosens my tongue."

"It's fine. I didn't mind it." he smiled.

I felt a tingle shoot down my spine and I started to say something when Millie returned with my drink. The lot of us sat at the table talking and sipping our drinks when suddenly a song came on that made Millie squeal.

"Let's go! This song is great!" she said and jumped up grabbing Cade and dragging him out to join the crowd.

"Would you like this dance my lady?" Alfie grinned putting his hand out.

"Of course!" I smiled and took it.

"Master Phantomhive! Are you coming?" Alfie asked.

"No. I believe I'll stay here." he replied.

Alfie gave a shrug and pulled me over to join Cade and Millie. We began to dance but I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on me the entire time. After a few minutes I turned to see if they belonged to Master Phantomhive but didn't see him anywhere. I figured he had excused himself to the bathroom so I turned back to Alfie.

However a few seconds later I felt a pair of hands on my waist. I turned about to shout at whoever it was that was touching me to back the hell off when suddenly my brown eyes met a familiar blue pair. Smiling I turned around and started to move against Master Phantomhive as he moved against me.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked lowly in my ear.

"Fine. Just relax and copy what the others are doing." I smiled.

"You're not so bad at dancing Master Phantomhive. I don't see why you don't do it more often." I said as we danced.

"I thought you were calling me Ciel now." he replied.

"I was afraid that it was too intimate." I said.

"And a kiss isn't intimate?" he asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I didn't think you cared about that."

A smile curled at one side of his mouth and there was a devilish glint in his eyes. Before I could even process it he was kissing me. Again.

This one was different from the one we'd shared on the balcony at the ball though. There was something new to it. Something raw and electric. My heart beat like crazy in my chest and it seemed like I didn't need air. There was the scent of smoke and the heat seemed to rise around us as everything melted away.

As if on instinct my body began to move as did his. Our lips separated but our bodies didn't. The music pumped around us and we danced. It was like we were one person. I knew every movement he made and he knew all of mine.

Looking at him I saw his eyes flash fuchsia and I knew mine were too. However I couldn't care. The only thing I cared about was the two of us in this moment. The atmosphere around us was intoxicating.

It was a shock to both of us when the little bubble we were engulfed in was popped by a hand landing on my shoulder. It was almost as if a bucket of ice water were thrown on us.

"What's going on?" I asked looking around, feeling a little dazed.

"It's time to go. They just gave last call." Millie said looking at me and I could see the faintest trace of a smirk on her lips.

"Oh…okay." I nodded.

Ciel took my hand and we headed back to the others. When we were all gathered again Millie and I grabbed out coats for the check counter and left. I felt strange, tired almost. Ciel didn't seem nearly as bad off as me though.

On the way home I rested my head on Ciel's shoulder and dozed. I only reluctantly moved when we got home. Millie had fallen asleep in the car so Alfie picked her up and carried her into the house with a tipsy Cade following after.

I started to follow them to the help's quarters when Ciel grabbed my hand.

"I don't want to leave you." he said.

"I don't want to leave you either." I smiled.

"Sleep with me then." he replied.

"Ciel I…I don't think I'm ready to-" but he cut me off.

"No…just sleep. Nothing more." he said.

I nodded and he led me upstairs to his room. When we walked in it felt different somehow. I had always been here as a maid never as Charlotte.

"Here…you can sleep in this. I don't imagine that will be very comfortable." he said handing me one of the tops to his pajama sets.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into the top and pulled my hair up with a spare elastic I had before walking back out. Ciel was already in bed waiting for me, wearing a pair of black pajamas. Smiling I crawled onto the bed and laid down beside him. He reached over and wrapped his arms around me.

He was warm and comfortable and before I knew it I was asleep.

_**3rd POV**_

Sebastian watched from an upper room as the car pulled up to the house. Alfie walked in first with Millie resting in his arms and Cade stumbling behind. However it was the two that walked behind a ways that he truly watched.

Their hands were clasped together as the moved. With his hearing he listened to Ciel and Charlotte's quite reluctance to part before their footsteps began to creak on the steps. He continued to watch as they moved towards Ciel's room.

He waited until the sounds of breathing from inside the room had stilled before he walked in. Moving quietly he collected the Master's clothes from the previous night as well as Charlotte's. They smelled of alcohol and sweat along with the pungent brand of smoke that was unique to demons.

Smiling he knew that the melding of their fates had begun. As Charlotte's powers began to expand and appear they would become closer and closer and soon hers would become one with his. It was quite a rare feat for a Demon to mate with another demon but if his time with Ciel Phantomhive had taught him anything it was that he was anything but normal.

Once the clothes were gathered he moved out of the room, nothing more than a shadow on the walls. However as he began to close the door he couldn't help put pause as he heard the Ciel stir. Standing by the door he waited to see if there was anything needed.

However no one called out for him. Instead the words that fell from Ciel's lips were ones directed at the girl sleeping beside him.

"I love you Charlotte." Ciel whispered.

The smile on Sebastian's face widened a tad as he closed the door. His Master was growing up so very fast.

* * *

_**Aww...Ciel and Charlotte :) **_

_**However what will happen when they wake up the next morning? **_

_**Hmm...**_

_**This would've been up five minutes sooner if I hadn't had to spend those 5 minutes explaining to my Step-Dad why a Sonic Screwdriver was different from the ones he uses at work. **_

_**Anyhow time for the thank yous!**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-watergoddesskasey**_

_**-irgroomer (I was writing it on very little sleep lol)**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**-RandomReader01 (yes it actually is based from that epsiode :))**_

_**-sheldonthewhale**_

_**-PenNinja1300**_

_**-stephydiffbaby**_

_**-Cheshire2290**_

_**You guys rock and thanks for reading!**_


	26. Together

I woke the next morning to the bed beside me empty and cold. Frowning I sat up and that was when I saw the stack at the foot of the bed. There was a long sleeved navy blue shirt, jeans, socks, underwear and my sneakers. Next to them were my makeup bag toiletries bags and a note.

Reaching forward I grabbed the note and read:

_Charlotte, _  
_The Master regrettably had an early appointment and was not able to remain with you until you woke. The staff has been given the day off so feel free to take your time rising. I have brought you everything you will need to start the day. Feel free to make used of the bathroom. You will find breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen._

Admittedly I was a little disappointed. The previous night had been amazing and I had looked forward to waking up in Ciel's arms. However if he had an appointment he had an appointment. With a sigh I tossed back the covers and gathered everything from the foot of the bed.

Walking into the bathroom I looked around but found only an old porcelain claw footed tub. It was slightly amusing that he only had a bath and no shower. Everything about this house was a contradiction. They had internet, cars, indoor electricity but no shower in the master bathroom?

Shaking my head I filled up the tub before sinking into the hot water. All of the dancing and drinking the night before had left me feeling sticky and grimy and the water felt just right. However my stomach was growling like crazy and the thought of that promised breakfast wouldn't leave me be.

After washing my hair and body good I climbed out and helped myself to a fluffy white towel that was sitting on the sink. Wrapping myself in it I set about drying and combing out my hair and putting on my makeup.

I had just raised the eyeliner to my eye when I noticed something strange.

My eyes had changed.

They were brighter and seemed more red. More like Sebastian's.

I shook my head and went back to doing my makeup, making note in the back of my head to ask Ciel about it later. Right now I was starving and I wanted something to eat.

When my makeup was done I quickly dressed, trying not to think about Sebastian going through my underwear drawer to get my clothes. When I headed for the kitchen and found Millie and Alfie standing against the counter sipping cups of tea with a basket of Blueberry muffins beside them. My favorite.

"Morning. Is there any tea left?" I asked as I snagged a muffin.

"Do you have to yell?" Millie flinched.

I grimaced and lowered my voice a tad, "Sorry. Hangover?"

"Bloody awful one at that." Millie nodded.

"Cade's in bed with one too. He reckons he's dying though." Alfie laughed and gestured towards he kettle on the stove.

"I knew I shouldn't have drank last night. I always end up sick as a dog the next day." Millie whimpered.

I frowned, "I'm sorry. I hate hangovers too."

"How's your head then?" Alfie asked.

"Fine. Why?" I asked pouring myself a cup of tea.

"Really? You drank as much as the others. Well…maybe not Cade but still. How did you escape without a hangover?" Alfie asked.

I shrugged, "Lucky?"

"Oh so what if she's lucky? I want to hear about you and the Master." Millie smiled over her tea cup.

"There is nothing to tell." I said feeling my face heat up.

"Oh but I think there is. We saw you two last night on the dance floor." Alfie smirked.

I sighed, "We kissed at the club and then we shared a bed. It was all completely PG. I swear." I said holding my hands up.

"Hmm…look at me." Millie said and before I could think she had crossed the room, grabbed my chin and made me look her in the eye.

She squinted at me through her glasses for a moment before sighing and moving back towards Alfie.

"She's telling the truth. She'd be all starry eyed if she had done anything." Millie sighed.

I laughed, "I'm sorry for disappointing you. If anything does ever happen between the two of us I'll be sure to call you all so you can watch."

"I think video will do nicely thank you." Alfie winked.

I shook my head and laughed, "You're both too much."

And with that I headed to find Ciel with my tea and muffin in hand. Since he was attending to business I headed to his office and sure enough he was there. I knocked before walking in.

"The question is what do you want to do about it My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing yet. If they make the first strike then-" but he cut himself off when he noticed me in the room.

"Charlotte…you're awake." He said looking at me.

"Yeah. Was I interrupting something?" I asked.

"Oh no. Nothing of any importance." he replied and quickly shoved a stack of papers into a file and shoved it into a drawer.

"Are you sure? I can go away and come back later." I replied.

"No it's quite fine. Please come in." Ciel said and I walked in.

"How did you sleep?" I asked as I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Quite well. And yourself?"

"Very well." I smiled.

"Good." he nodded.

"So what are you up to?" I asked.

"Well I had a few things that needed my attention this morning but the rest of my day is clear." he said.

"That's nice." I smiled.

"Yes I planned to come seek you out soon and ask if you would like to spend the day together but now seeing as you've found me I suppose the question is unnecessary." he said.

"You wanted to spend the day with me?" I asked.

"Yes. Did you have other plans?"

I shook my head, "No. I think it would be nice to spend the day together."

"Very well then. Sebastian, Charlotte and I will have our breakfast out in the garden." Ciel said.

"Very well My Lord." Sebastian said and set off.

"Oh. I thought this was breakfast." I said holding up the muffin.

"No…I arranged it with Sebastian to make food for us. That is if you want. You could have that if you'd like. I don't know if you're a morning person or-" but I cut him off with a smirk.

"Breakfast with you is fine. C'mon….let's go to the garden." I smiled and stood up.

When Ciel stood I got my first proper look at him. He wore a black button down shirt with a sport coat over it, black jeans and black dress sneakers. It was surprising from someone whom I had never seen out of a suit save for the previous night.

"I sent Sebastian shopping for me. I thought that perhaps it would be best if I blended in a bit." he replied.

"I think you look amazing." I replied.

"I'm glad you like it." he said and with that held out his arm which I took.

We walked out to the garden and I found it was warm. I had been concerned that I would be chilly but with the shirt Sebastian had picked out for me it seemed warm enough outside. What really surprised me though was that the Sterling Silver roses were still in full bloom and as beautiful as ever.

"Sebastian is a very good gardener." Ciel replied.

"Isn't Alfie the gardener?" I asked.

"Yes but he takes care of the grounds mostly. Sebastian handles the delicate things like my roses." Ciel replied.

"Well they're beautiful." I said.

"Would you like one?" he asked.

"Oh no. It's fine. Besides I wouldn't want you to-" but before I could say anything he had plucked one from the bush closest to us and was holding it out to me.

It had to be the most beautiful one in the whole garden. It was large and every petal was perfect. Not a bruise in sight. I also saw the stem was free of thorns.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." he replied.

"I was a little worried about the thorns." I replied.

Ciel smiled, "Demons have very thick skin. Besides Sebastian trims the thorns off all the roses on a daily basis. Who knows how much damage the help would do to themselves if they fell into bush full of thorns?"

I couldn't help but smile and little.

"Oh! That reminds me…I have a question…" I replied.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"Well…do my eyes look different to you?" I asked and turned to look at Ciel in the eye.

He looked at them for a moment before giving me a nod, "Yes it seems your eyes are changing. That's to be expected with the changes you're going through."

I nodded, "What else is going to happen?"

"Well since there is more human blood in you than demon chances are you will retain some of your humanity no matter what but it will diminish as time goes on. Soon you will find yourself plagued by a hunger that won't be sated by anything short of a human soul. When that happens Sebastian and I will find you the appropriate victim." Ciel replied.

I shuddered at the word 'victim', imagining taking some poor person's life in order to feed. I had already killed 2 people. Could I stand to kill anymore?

Ciel must have seen the look on my face because it was then he spoke again.

"It will get easier with time Charlotte. I assure you that." he replied and I gave a nod.

"So you had fun last night?" I asked.

Ciel nodded, "Admittedly yes. I was quite surprised. I suppose it was mostly because of you though."

I smiled, "It was fun dancing with you."

"And the kiss?" he asked.

"More than wonderful." I replied feeling my face heat up.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it.. There is something I need to speak to you about." Ciel said.

I looked at him curiously, "What do you want to speak about?"

Ciel took a long breath and furrowed his brow before speaking.

"It takes 150 years for a typical human who has been changed into a demon to lose all humanity. When in that window of time it is possible for a demon to find someone they are drawn to, another demon for whom they feel a pull towards. A mate."

"Mate?" I asked looking at him sideways.

"Yes. A mate. Someone who will be by their side for the reminder of time. In the days that have passed since you arrived here I have felt that pull begin and after trying to deny it for a long time I have finally come to terms with the fact I believe that I have found my mate."

I felt a lump rise in my throat and nervousness churn in my stomach, "Y-You're talking about Sebastian…right?"

Ciel smirked, "No. I'm talking about you Charlotte."

He stopped and turned to look at me. His blue eyes stared into mine and I knew that he wasn't joking. Suddenly my knees began to tremble and the garden started to spin around me. I could feel the little bit of blueberry muffin that I'd nibbled on earlier threatening to come back up.

"Perhaps we should sit down." Ciel said and before I could think he took me by the arm and led me to a bench a couple of feet away.

I leaned forward and put my head between my knees, gulping in deep breaths. Coul I really be hearing what I was hearing?

"Charlotte? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Am I okay? AM I OKAY?! YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU THINK I'M YOUR MATE!" I said my voice squeaking.

"I don't think Charlotte. I am certain of it." he replied.

"Great! You're certain!" I said with a shaky laugh.

"Charlotte what is wrong with this?" he asked.

"What's wrong with this?! Are you kidding me?! I just lost my mother, I move to another country only to find out I'm turning into a fucking demon, you're my boss who also happens to be a demon and now you're telling me that you and I are mates! Which part of that statement is confusing for you?!" I spat.

Ciel sighed, "Charlotte I understand how terrifying this must be for you but know I am just as scared by all of this as you are. I never expected for you to fall for someone. Even when I was human I never felt the things I feel for you for anyone else."

"Was there someone else?" I asked.

Ciel nodded, "Yes. I had a fiancée. We were betrothed from the time we were small. She loved me but I was only ever fond of her."

"What was her name?" I asked trying to pull away from the mate subject.

"Lizzy. Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. She was sweet and kind and loved for things to be cut. It was her mission in life to see that I was happy. That was all she wanted. However I could never love her the same way." he replied.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"When I became a demon I faked my death and descended to the demon world with Sebastian. A few years later once I had fully assimilated into being a demon I came back for a short while. I found that she had married another man who loved her back and they had children. A boy and a girl that both looked like her. The boy's name was Ciel. I could see that she was truly happy with what her life had turned out to be. She was able to have everything I could've never given her." he said.

"You sound like you miss her." I replied.

"She was my best friend as a child but we were nothing more. I feel more for you than I could ever feel for her. Charlotte…I love you." he said.

A warmth spread through my body, dissipating the worry and nerves from my body and I was finally able to swallow the lump in my throat, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I love you too." I replied.

Ciel smiled and moved closer and kissed me softly before pulling back.

"Charlotte…will you be my mate?" he asked and from his pocket pulled out a box.

He opened it and I saw that inside was a silver ring with a small square sapphire in the center. It was a female version of the one he wore.

"Yes Ciel…I will be your mate." I smiled.

"I had this made special for you. It's in the style of the Phantomhive family ring." he said.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

He carefully took it from the box and slipped it onto my thumb.

"There. A perfect fit." he replied.

"I love it." I said and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"How about breakfast now?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I replied and stood up.

Taking my hand he led me deeper into the garden where a breakfast was set out for us with Sebastian waiting. Sitting down Sebastian began to fill our plates and I looked at Ciel who was watching as his plate was filled.

My mate.

Ciel was my mate.

We were as good as married. I looked down at my ring. Well okay…maybe engaged but still.

Somehow when he'd told me he loved me that had been all the assurance I'd needed. Like those were the magic words to calm my fears. We were going to be together for the rest of our lives and I had a feeling that one day he would have to do it again.

_**3rd POV**_

Ciel sunk into the chair in his office and pulled the file he'd shoved away earlier when Charlotte had appeared. Inside was a stack of papers that were very troubling. They had to do with a faction of Demon hunters that had been spotted in the United Kingdom as of late.

Though it weighed heavily on his mind he couldn't help but feel some lightness in his chest. Charlotte had agreed to be his mate and he would no longer be alone. Yes he'd had Sebastian but it wasn't the same. Sebastian was his butler.

With Charlotte he would have someone who loved him because she could. Sebastian stayed with him out of duty and their contract. Charlotte would stay because she cared for him as he cared for her. It would be an interesting thing to get used to, to say the least but he would gladly adjust to allow Charlotte into his life.

"My Lord?"

Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian in the door.

"What is it Sebastian?" he asked.

"I thought you would like to continue or conversation from this morning." he replied.

Ciel sighed and looked at the papers, "Yes…the demon hunters. How many have they wiped out?"

"That's just it My Lord. They haven't take the life of a single demon since reports first surfaced of them." Sebastian replied.

"None? Not even a lower level drudge?" he asked.

"No. Not one." Sebastian replied.

Ciel frowned, "I don't like the looks of this Sebastian. We will have to keep an eye on Charlotte that much more. Her powers will be out of control and we will have to use our abilities to help mask them."

Sebastian smirked, "Yes My Lord."

"What is that look for Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"What look do you speak of Young Lord?" Sebastian replied.

"That smirk." Ciel said.

"I apologize if my smirk offends you. It simply amuses me that you care so deeply for Charlotte." Sebastian said.

"She is my mate. Her safety is very high on my list of concerns." Ciel replied.

"Yes I saw that she accepted your ring. You must be very happy." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, "I am. For the first time in a very long while."

Sebastian nodded, "I am glad My Lord. Now what precautions do you wish to take against the Hunters?"

"Everyone should be on high alert but I don't wish Charlotte to know. I would prefer to keep her out of this until she is fully stable and settled with her powers. Besides her friend will be here in a few weeks time. Between the over excitement and the pressure of trying to hide the worries of the hunters it could cause her to lose control. We can't risk the exposure." Ciel said.

"Very well. I will begin preparations to stave off an evasion should one occur." Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded and with that Sebastian left to attend to everything. He knew it would be difficult to hide everything from Charlotte but it would have to be done.

* * *

_**Wow I am so sorry this took so long to post! **_

_**I would've had this up ages ago but I ran into a few problems. **_

_**The biggest one was that my computer hates me. I had this entire chapter almost completely done when my computer came unplugged. My laptop is around 5 years old and has taken a lot of abuse so I have to have it plugged in at all times or it doesn't work. So when I plugged it back in and tried to open the file I have for this story it told me it was corrupt and couldn't be opened. **_

_**That meant I had to rewrite it all. I still prefer my first draft but this one is pretty good too :) **_

_**The second thing was less of a problem I guess...**_

_**I got caught up in watching 'Doctor Who'. **_

_**I am obsessed now. **_

_**I have become a Whovian. **_

_**I want to watch everything there is to watch before the 50th anniversary in November. **_

_**And I have most of it right at my fingertips since I have Netflix which is good for me but bad for my writing .**_

**_Then yesterday I was going to write but my friend is down from New York so I had to hang out with her. We saw 'The Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones' with my friend Jen and another friend of ours named Lauren. Afterwards we grabbed pizza and spent the next hour and a half talking about Doctor Who. _**

**_But I finally finished this! I hope you all enjoyed it!_**

**_I'm torn about the next chapter but it will either contain amazingly adorable Charlotte & Ciel action or fur will fly and Hailey will show up. _**

**_Hmm...choices..._**

**_Anyhow time for the Thank Yous!_**

**_-watergoddessskasey_**

**_-Palxoria_**

**_-Mimi Sutcliff_**

**_-taoisatemytaco_**

**_-Light Umbreon_**

**_-irgroomer_**

**_-Inigo Montaya_**

**_-Lifeisnowhere-182_**

**_-Thatweirdchick_**

**_-stephydiffbaby_**

**_You guys rock!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	27. Hunter

I cracked my eyes open at the sound of someone knocking on the door. I wasn't ready to be awake yet. The bed was warm and Ciel's arms around me felt nice.

"My Lord? Charlotte? It's time to wake up." Sebastian said through the door.

"Ug." Ciel muttered with disgust above me.

"Maybe if we pretend we didn't hear him he'll go away." I replied curling closer to Ciel.

"I regret to inform you Charlotte that I will not be leaving until I know that the both of you are awake and preparing for the day. Miss Hailey's plane arrives in an hour's time and I'm sure that you don't wish to greet her in your pajamas." Sebastian replied.

"Damn demon ears." I grumbled and sat up.

"I-" Sebastian started but I cut him off.

"I know! You heard me!" I snapped before turning to Ciel.

"I guess there is no point in it. He's not going to go away." I replied.

Ciel sat up and cast me a dark look, "Unfortunately."

The two of us got up and started to get ready for the day. I reached over to the bedside table and picked up the ring that Ciel had given me and slid it onto its place on my finger before getting up and heading to the wardrobe to choose something to wear.

It had been a little over 3 weeks since Ciel and I had become an official thing. Millie had nearly fainted at the news. Had she not been too busy chattering about how romantic it was that we had fallen in love I was sure she would've.

After that I had moved my things in Ciel's room at his insistence. He had even told me that I could quit being a maid around the house but I had refused. I had come here for a purpose and I wasn't about to abandon that. Besides it would've left Millie with all the chores and that was something I couldn't do to her.

I walked to the wardrobe where I kept my things and opened the door, marking a day off on the calendar. I was counting down the days until the next new moon which was when Ciel and I would officially become mates.

Sebastian was the one seeing to all the proper procedures that would bind Ciel and I for eternity. Ciel knew nothing of the ceremonies and of course neither did I so we had no choice but to leave it in his hands.

According to Sebastian demons were born from the dark which was why it had to be under a new moon. He wouldn't speak of what exactly the ceremony entailed though. I wasn't sure if it was simply because he couldn't tell us or if he wouldn't. Somehow I suspected the last of the two. I wouldn't put it past Sebastian to leave us dangling just for his amusement.

I discarded my pajamas and opted for a pair of jeans and a simple green t-shirt. A few moments later Ciel walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. I felt my face heat up and saw his do the same before he averted his eyes from mine and walked over to his own wardrobe. I made a beeline for the bathroom.

The relationship between Ciel and I was a chaste one despite the fact that we shared a bed. There had been no more than some cuddling and a few heated kisses between us. Most of this was at Ciel's insistence that we waited until after we were mated. He was very old fashioned about things like that which I thought was sweet.

We had tried sleeping separate but it would always end up with me stealing away upstairs and crawling into bed beside him. During the day I was fine to be away from him but it was at night that I felt the need to wrap my arms around him and sleep. I slept better that way and it kept the dreams of the demon inside me at bay. After several nights of this was when he had declared that I would be sleeping in his room from there on out.

When I finished up everything I needed to do in the bathroom I walked out to see in a pair of jeans and a dark blue button down shirt with sneakers. I had talked him out of not wearing suits and ties all the time. He still wore them for the most part but it was nice to see him in something else.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked as we walked out of the bedroom together.

"Very well. And you?" he asked.

"Amazingly so." I replied.

"I'm glad." he smiled and we headed for the dining room.

Sebastian had already left to pick up Hailey leaving me a plate of one of his delicious breakfasts. I had learned from Ciel that demons didn't need food to sustain their lives like humans did and for the most part he didn't take breakfast, lunch or dinner and instead saved any apatite he had for anything but souls for sweets.

"So you and Hailey have been friends for a long time?" Ciel asked.

I nodded, "We met when we were in Elementary school. She had just moved to town and I fell and hurt my knee on the jungle gym and she saw it. Hailey walked over and told me that I shouldn't cry before giving me half of her snack cookie. We were best friends ever since." I smiled.

"What's she like?" Ciel asked.

"Hailey is….well she's Hailey. She's loud and funny and just awesome. I can't wait for you to meet her. I missed her so much." I sighed.

"How are you going to explain being a demon to her?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not telling her anything." I said as I cleaned the last bite of egg off my plate.

"You do realize all that being a demon entails don't you? You won't age Charlotte and human perception of you will change over time…they will either feel unease around you or they will be drawn to you. Never anything in between. Surely if Hailey is your friend she will notice things like this." he replied.

I sat back in my chair, "I didn't think about things like that."

Ciel softened at the look on my face, "You still have time to decide how to go about everything. Just enjoy your time with your friend."

I nodded, "While I can."

Since I was done I cleared my plate away and decided to go find Millie and help her out. Hailey wouldn't be here for a while yet and I had to do something with my hands or I was going to go nuts.

"Need some help." I smiled as I walked into the library where Millie was working on dusting the shelves.

"I thought the Master gave you the day off." she replied.

"I'm bored. And anxious." I said.

"About what? She's your best friend!" Millie asked looking at me confused.

I shrugged and picked up the spare duster that sat in Millie's maid case, "It's been 5 months since I left. People can change a lot in that time. I mean look at me. I'm freaking in a relationship with my boss!"

Millie laughed, "I'm sure you'll be fine. You two will be just as close as you were when you met."

"I hope so. And I hope you two get along. I would hate for two of my best friends to hate one another." I sighed.

"You think of me as a best friend?" Millie asked looking at me.

"Yeah…kinda." I said smiling sheepishly.

"I'm so happy! I think of you as my best friend too!" She grinned and threw her arms around me.

I laughed and hugged her back. A moment later we pulled away and the doors to the library opened.

"Charlotte? Your guest has arrived." Sebastian said.

"Really?! Yes! I'll see you in a bit okay Millie?" I asked.

"Sure." she smiled and I headed for the front door.

The moment I stood at the top of the stairs I saw Hailey talking to Ciel.

"Hailey!" I yelled and her eyes broke away from Ciel and landed on me.

"Charlotte!" she squealed and I started towards her but for some reason I suddenly couldn't move my feet.

It was like my body didn't want me to go any closer. However after a bit of an internal struggle I managed to make my feet move and go down the steps.

"God I missed you." I smiled as we embraced.

"I missed you too." Hailey said.

"Oh! Have you met Ciel?" I asked.

"We have. He was just introducing himself to me." Hailey smiled.

_"Don't let her near him."_ a voice in the back of my mind hissed.

Without thinking I moved a little more in-between the two of them.

"I'm glad. Now how about a tour of the estate?" I asked.

"That sounds great but I'm tired as hell. How about we just crash and you can fill me in on everything?" Hailey asked.

"Sounds great. C'mon and I'll show you your room." I grinned and grabbed her suitcase.

"I'll take that Charlotte." Sebastian said but I shooed him away.

"I have it. Let's go Hailey." I replied and led her up the stairs.

"This is a pretty nice place." Hailey said as we walked.

"I know. It's like really old. It's been in Ciel's family for years and years." I replied.

"Ciel huh? I thought he was your boss." Hailey said.

"Yeah well…our relationship isn't exactly a working one anymore." I said looking at her.

"Really now? When did this happen?" she asked.

"A few weeks ago. We were just sort of…drawn towards one another." I replied coming up with the best idea I could to explain what Ciel and I had.

"Aww….how sweet." Hailey smiled.

We reached the room that I had helped Millie prepare the night before for Hailey and I opened the doors.

"After you." I said and let her walk in.

"This is awesome!" Hailey said taking in the tall four poster bed with the dark draping and the old wood furniture.

"I know. I hope everything is okay. Millie and I set everything up for you last night." I said.

"Who's Millie?" Hailey asked as she flopped onto the bed.

"She's the other maid here. She's really nice." I said joining her.

Hailey nodded, "I'm glad that you have someone here."

"I miss you though." I replied lightly kicking her leg with my foot.

"You better." I smiled.

I looked at Hailey properly for the first time since I'd seen her a few moments before. She looked different.

Her hair fell around her shoulders in frizzy curls that bordered on unkempt and there was a pallor to her skin that made it nearly see through. Dark circles ringed her eyes which looked distracted, dull and tired and upon glancing at her hands I saw her nails were chewed to the quick.

"Hailey?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"What? Why would you ask that? Of course I am! I'm with you! I missed you." she said and leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and Goosebumps dotted my skin. I felt like a cat raising it's hackles. I had the urge to push her away and run as fast and as hard as I could. But why?

I hugged her back despite my reluctance and pulled away as soon as I could.

"So….what have you been up to?" I asked forcing a smile.

"Nothing much. I spent the last few weeks with Rob and Trisha." she replied playing with a loose thread on the hem of her shirt.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Rob's fine and so is Trisha." she said.

I nodded and sat back. When had things become awkward around the two of us? Usually we never stopped talking. Now I was struggling to find words to say to her. I was too distracted by the urge to run.

"So you're looking good. Something's different about you though." Hailey said.

My heart sped up. Hailey knew me better than anyone. Of course she would notice something strange about me. I had to swallow a lump in my throat before answering.

"What do you mean? There's nothing different." I replied.

_"Except you're a demon."_ the voice in the back of my head said.

"No…there is something definitely different. You know I think I know exactly what it is." Hailey said with a smile.

"R-Really? What is it?" I said looking at her.

"You're in love." she grinned.

"Love? Oh! Yeah! That must be it!" I said with a relieved smile.

"How did you end up with the boss man? Hmm?" she asked quirking a brow.

"It was an accident. Remember when I told you I hurt my ankle? Well that night we shared a kiss and then a few weeks later we shared another one and it just kinda…happened. He gave me this." I said and held out my hand, showing her the ring on my thumb.

"It's beautiful." she said.

"Isn't it?" I smiled.

"So do you love him?" she asked.

_**"Don't let her know how close you are. Don't do it!"**_ the voice yelled making me flinch.

"Are you okay?" Hailey asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine. Sorry…just a headache. How about I go and find some aspirin and let you rest for a bit? That time exchange can be murder. When you wake up come find me. If you come across Sebastian ask where I am and he'll tell you. He knows everything." I replied with a smile.

"Alright. I'll see you later girly." Hailey said and gave me a hug before I headed out.

Once I was out of her room I took a deep breath. It was like I could breathe properly for the first time in a while. My heart began to slow but my mind was still spinning. What was going on with me? Why didn't I trust Hailey of all people?

Shaking my head I decided to go lay down and maybe these silly notions were because Sebastian had woken up early. Perhaps with some sleep they would go away.

_**3rd POV**_

When Charlotte's footsteps had disappeared down the hall Hailey stood from the bed and grabbed her smallest bag. Inside, buried beneath her clothes was a heavy pure silver dagger. It was blessed with holy water and had a cross carved into the worn wood and leather wrapped handle. It was very old and had been passed down though generations of Thorne's.

"This is yours now Hailey. As the eldest of the family I place the honor and trust of our family on your shoulders." Rob said.

Hailey looked down at the weapon in her hand and nodded, "I won't let you down."

"Just remember…we don't know if she's fully changed yet so be careful. If you need any back up call the European Council. They already have a group stationed in London if you need them." Trisha replied.

"Gotcha." Hailey said.

"And most of all…be careful Hails." Rob said.

Taking a deep breath Hailey ran her fingers over the leather sheath that held it and took a deep breath. She could do this. She had to do this.

Charlotte wasn't Charlotte anymore.

What she had just seen? It was just the last few traces of what Charlotte was. Soon that would all be gone and it would be replaced with the demon.

She wouldn't suffer Charlotte to turn into one of those creatures. The real Charlotte, the one that was her best friend, was an amazing person. She was sweet and smart and funny and sharp. The demon would be none of those things. It would be bloodthirsty and cruel. Charlotte would never want to be that.

Suddenly Hailey was snapped from her thoughts as she heard the door of her room open. Hastily she shoved the dagger under her pillow before turning around only to find Sebastian.

"Oh my apologies Ms. Thorne. I thought Charlotte was showing you around the manor and I decided to check that everything was in order in here for you." he said with a slight bow.

"No I was tired so she brought me here to lay down." Hailey replied.

Sebastian nodded, "Is everything to your liking?"

Hailey nodded, "It's all fine. Great even."

"Very well. If you find yourself in need of something don't hesitate to call." he said.

"Alright. Thanks." Hailey said and with another small bow Sebastian left.

Hailey's heart was racing. What would it have looked like if she had got caught holding a dagger? Shaking her head she sunk onto the bed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Outside Sebastian stood and listened. He heard the girl breathe a sigh of relief probably thinking he hadn't seen the dagger. Silly child.

He had noted the sharp scent of hunter on her the moment she had approached him in the airport. At first he had thought he may be mistaken. It wasn't unusual for someone to have hunter blood and never realize it just as Charlotte hadn't realized that she had demon blood. Though diluted in the system it was always a sharp scent if you weren't expecting it.

However now he knew now that this Hailey Thorne was indeed a hunter. He had already expressed his concerned so the Young Master and he had been told to keep an eye on her. Perhaps she had no knowledge of the fact Charlotte was demon nor that he and the Master were ones as well.

If that was the case then things would be fine. However if she made a move against the Master or Charlotte he would have no choice but to dispatch her. It was his job to protect the Master and by extension the Master's Mate.

He would have no hesitations whatsoever if that time came.

And he there was no doubt that he would indeed enjoy it.

* * *

_**Uh-oh! Sebastian and Ciel know something's up and Hailey has finally arrived! Things are about to get crazy!**_

_**Wow so I somehow managed to get this all done in about 30 minutes which has to be a new record for me! I don't think i've ever been able to knock out a chapter this long in that amount of time ever! **_

_**And I was even watching the 7th season of Doctor Who while I did it! I found somewhere online to watch it :D**_

_**I'm glad I posted because it's been a few days since I did and I really wanted to post today. **_

_**For the past week i've been super busy with my friend who drove down from New York for the week. We've been going out and hanging out with some of our friends. I really missed her and it was great to get to see her again. **_

_**And the best part of her coming down was she was able to inspire me! I have soooo many ideas for this story and I came up with a few new ones that I may pursue in the coming weeks. **_

_**The two biggest ones are Doctor Who related thanks to the fact a bunch of my friends are fans and they got the wheels turning.**_

_**Any Whovian's out there interested in maybe reading a Doctor Who story? Let me know because I have two whole stories planned out in my head that I would love to share!**_

_**But for now I will continue with this. It's my main focus of all my stories and pretty much the only thing i'm working hardcore on. **_

_**And now it's time for the thank yous!**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**-Oriole-of-Silver**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**-Inigo Montaya**_

_**You guys are awesome! Thanks for reading!**_


	28. Pain & Worries

"What happens to others like me?" I asked

Ciel looked at me and frowned, "What do you mean?"

It was sometime around midnight and Ciel and I were in bed. I wore a pair of black satin pajama pants and a white cami and I could feel the smooth silk of Ciel's pajamas against the skin exposed from the cami as he wrapped his arms around my middle. The room was mostly dark but I found with every passing day that I needed light less and less to see. I chalked it up to another of the my slowly emerging demon powers. It was from the thought of my powers that I had formed my question.

"Well Mr. Phantomhive I know for a fact that I am a very lucky girl. Not every emerging demon has the chance to be led into their powers by an amazingly attractive demon and his butler." I smiled turning over to face him and I saw a smirk cross his face.

"That is true." he nodded.

"And I also know that I'm not the only emerging demon out there. I mean it can't be that uncommon for demons to breed with humans." I added.

"That is true as well. There are many forms of demon hybrids out there, you're not as unique as you could be. However it is rare for the demon in someone to emerge so late in the bloodline. Usually this late in the line the blood is either so diluted that it doesn't show or it causes all sort of health problems like heart issues and things of that nature." Ciel replied.

"My grandmother died of sudden heart failure when my Dad was 7. They never figured out why." I said.

"Well now you do." Ciel said pushing a strand of hair from my face.

"I wonder if something like that would've happened to my dad." I said moving my face up so I was looking into Ciel's eyes.

"How did he die?" Ciel asked.

"Car accident. Another car hit his. They never found the other driver either. The cops thought it was probably a drunk driver. Mom told me his car skidded off the side of the road, though a guard rail and rolled down an embankment. He was dead before he got to the bottom." I replied.

"And you were 5?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. I don't have a lot of memories of him but the few I do have are really nice. Do you have good memories of you parents?"

Ciel sighed a heavy sigh. I knew he didn't like to speak of his parents and I could understand that. In fact I expected him to change the subject or tell me to go to sleep. I didn't expect what he said instead.

"I do. Several. Summer days spent with them in the garden surrounded by the roses, my mother's favorite. Lizzy would come over and we would play and my parents would watch and laugh with us. In the winter I spent time inside with them, listening to my father read books to my mother and I or drawing on the frosted panes of glass while the fire was warm. I have awful ones though as well." he said and I felt a shudder go through his body.

I knew it couldn't be from cold, his body temperature was already several degrees cooler than a human's. However I scooted closer and wrapped myself around him. He held me tighter as well.

"I hate those memories." I whispered against his chest.

"So do I." he said and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

That was how I fell asleep that night. Wrapped around Ciel and him wrapped around me. It was the best sleep I'd gotten in a very long time.  
I woke the next morning to find Ciel gone. I figured he was already awake and moving around so I too climbed out of bed and began to prepare for the day. After a bath and dressing I headed for Hailey's room. Knocking I waited a few moments before opening it.

Hailey lay on the bed sound asleep. Her blond hair was fanned out over the pillows and the sheets had been kicked off the bed. I was happy to see that she was asleep since it seemed that she hadn't been getting much the last time I'd talked to her.

The previous night at dinner she had seemed distracted and distant. When I asked her if there was something wrong she had brushed it off as jet lag. After dinner she'd headed up to bed despite the fact it was early.

That had been 12 hours ago though and regardless if she had jet lag or not I wasn't going to let her sleep anymore. I had missed her and I wanted to hang out. Besides if she got too much sleep she got just as cranky as if she hadn't slept at all.

I toed off my sneakers and tip toed towards the bed grinning to myself. I couldn't count the times Hailey had woken me up with a surprise attack. I owed her one. Once I was close enough I pounced.

"Banzai!" I screamed and jumped on top of her.

However a moment later stars exploded in front of my eyes as I felt an elbow connect with my face. Before I had time to even register the fact that I had just been hit two more blows landed on my body at my throat and stomach. I tumbled back off the bed, smacking my head on the floorboards with a dull thud.

"Oh my god Charlotte!' Hailey's voice squeaked and there was the sound of shuffling around.

When my vision slid back into focus I looked up to see Hailey kneeling beside me. I wanted to say something but I was still too dazed. A moment later there were footsteps and Sebastian and Ciel slid into focus above me.

"What happened?" Ciel demanded.

"She surprised me!" Hailey replied.

"Super Sayin." I muttered.

"What was that?" Ciel asked looking at me concerned.

"When the hell did you turn into a damned Super Sayin?" I croaked.

Hailey started to say something but Ciel interrupted her.

"Sebastian take Charlotte back to the room and clean her up. Make sure she's not suffering any long term damage." Ciel said.

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian said and a moment later scooped me up into his arms.

I didn't really follow things. I was still dazed from when I'd smacked my head on the floor. I only vaguely registered the fact that Sebastian laid me down on the bed and had started dabbing at my face with a cold and wet cloth around my nose. The cold stung my tender skin and it was hard to breathe.

"Charlotte?" Sebastian asked.

I turned my eyes to look at him and he took that for an answer because he continued.

"I have some rather unfortunate news for you. It seems that your nose is broken. Now I can fix it for you since I'm sure you'd rather not go to a hospital which would raise questions but it will hurt."

"Hurt?" I asked.

Sebastian smiled and nodded, "Yes. Quite so."

"Sadist." I muttered.

Sebastian smiled wider at the last of my sentence before moving closer.

"Take a deep breath Charlotte." he said.

I did as he said, squeezing my eyes shut as his cold hands took hold of my nose. A moment later there was a sickening crack and I couldn't hold back the strings of curse words that fell from my lips.

"There. Good as new." Sebastian said.

My nose throbbed painfully as I laid back on the pillows, tears streaming down my face. That had hurt as much as I thought it would and was still throbbing rather rapidly. Somewhere to the side of me I heard the opening of a door but I couldn't think about anything but the dull pain radiating from my nose which was joining with the pain in my head..

"How is she?" Ciel asked.

"A broken nose but nothing I couldn't fix. I set it for her and it should be healed soon enough." Sebastian said.

"You're butler is a sadist." I muttered.

"Yes…I've known that for a while. How are you feeling?" Ciel said sitting on the bed beside me.

"My head hurts." I replied.

"Yes you most likely have a concussion. I heard your head hit the floor before I even walked into the room. However it won't last more than a few hours. Demons heal quickly." Ciel said.

"Good. This sucks." I said turning over on my side.

"Hailey wants to see you. Are you feeling up to it?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah. No problem." I replied.

He nodded and Sebastian opened the door.

"Oh my god Charlotte! I'm so sorry." Hailey said as she walked in.

"It's okay Hails. I know I surprised you." I replied.

"How's your head…and your stomach and your nose and your throat?" She grimaced.

"My nose kinda hurts but it's mostly my head." I said.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Hailey said looking at Ciel and Sebastian.

"No….Hailey I'm fine. I think I'm just going to relax here for a bit. You can hang out here too if you want." I replied.

"Okay. Hey! What if we just had a movie day? Hang out in bed, stuff our faces and wear our pajamas? You could rest your head and I could spend some time with you." she said.

"Sounds good but we don't have a TV in here." I replied.

"I could take care of that if you'd like Charlotte." Sebastian said.

"Oh you don't have to do that. We could always go to the games room and-" but Sebastian cut me off.

"It wouldn't be a problem at all. I will also send Millie up with some snacks for you and your friend." Sebastian said.

"Actually…Ciel do you think it would be okay if Millie were to hang out with us today? I really want her and Hailey to meet." I said looking at him.

"I don't suppose it would be an issue. Sebastian attend to whatever they need. I will leave you ladies alone." Ciel said and with that left.

"I will return shortly." Sebastian said.

"So we're seriously going to have a day in the this huge bed with a butler to wait on us?" Hailey grinned.

I laughed, "It seems like it!"

"God I'm so glad you got the job here." she smiled.

"Me too." I laughed and went to change into my pajamas.

_**3rd POV**_

Hailey sat on the huge bed with Charlotte and Millie watching 'P.S I Love You'. It had been one of her and Charlotte's choice movies when they had sleepovers. There was a box of tissues being passed between them all.

Millie seemed sweet and Hailey really did like her but as she sat there with the others she knew that if she had to take Millie out to get to Charlotte she would without hesitation. She knew though that if her siblings or any of the other hunters could see her right now they would disown her on the spot. She was already on probation.

They couldn't very well blame her though. She and Charlotte had been friends and she deserved at leas one last day with her best friend. Who knew how much longer Charlotte was going to be Charlotte? For all she knew tomorrow she could wake up and find Charlotte had succumbed to her demonic side.

This was one last goodbye.

"God why do we watch this?" Charlotte sobbed as the credits on the movie started to roll.

"That was so sweet!" Millie sniffed.

"It really is." Hailey nodded coming out of her thoughts.

"How about some good old British programming? To cheer us up a bit?" Charlotte asked picking up the remote.

The DVD player had a disc changer and after hitting a few buttons the high pitched opening to Doctor Who began to play. Hailey hadn't even seen Charlotte put one of the discs into the player. She had seen every episode ever with Charlotte and she was glad to sink into something familiar.

Soon it would be time to move into action and this would all be over. Her days in solitude had left her with much to think about and dwell on. However right now, at least for a little bit, she could forget what she and Charlotte were and concentrate on just being friends for that much longer.

Down the hall Ciel sat at his desk staring blankly at the forms in front of him. He wasn't thinking of the work in front of him but of the three girls down the hall. Out of the three in there he only trusted two. The third…well he wasn't sure about whether or not he could trust her.

Sebastian had told him that he sensed Hunter blood in Hailey. He too had sensed something sharp and dangerous about the girl but hadn't been able to pin point it until Sebastian had told him what it was. It worried him.

He couldn't lose Charlotte.

He had lost so many people already in his life.

He refused for her to be another.

If it wasn't for the fact he thought telling Charlotte her best friend could be a killer would driver her away he would've told her. He knew he should for her own safety as well as his and Sebastian's but yet again…he refused to lose her.

On the other hand though he knew that Charlotte would be furious if she knew he was keeping things from her. It was a tedious balancing act but it was one had to keep up. At least for now.

Charlotte was still coming into herself and that was a dangerous time. On one hand she had immense power that she couldn't yet control but at the same time she was vulnerable and weak just as any human was.

To watch out for Charlotte he had positioned Sebastian outside the door of the bedroom. He would listen in and make sure that nothing would happen to Charlotte again. After this morning he was worried that Hailey may attack again. Though it was an accident he didn't know if it would be the next time.

* * *

_**So this is pretty much filler but it does kinda give a little more perspective on what's going on in Hailey and Ciel's heads. And a bit more insight into Ciel and Charlotte's relationship :)**_

_**I promise in the next one there will be a lot more action!**_

_**And perhaps Grell may make an appearance in all his fabulousness...**_

_**I have also started work on my first ever Doctor Who story and hopefully I'll have at least the first chapter up soon. With this getting close to it's end I'll have more time to work on that soon!**_

_**I'm going to make this quick because I am super tired and I can hardly keep my eyes open so here comes the thank yous!**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Inigo Montaya**_

_**-Oriole-of-Silver**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**Also thank you to my new subscribers and all of my readers!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	29. And It Starts

Something was off.

I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something that was nagging at the back of my mind.

Hailey had been here for nearly a week now and I'd been having a blast with her. With everything going on I hadn't realized how much I missed her. Now I was dreading having to say goodbye again.

However I didn't think that would be the case for everyone. Millie absolutely adored Hailey and Cade and Alfie got on very well with her too. It was Ciel and Sebastian that was the problem.

Sebastian seemed to hang around whenever we were at the house. He would appear suddenly from around the corner or ask us continuously if there was anything we needed. We never went an hour without him making an appearance of some kind. Call me paranoid but I suspected that he followed us even when we went into town.

As for Ciel he seemed stiff and strange around her. Yes he was usually very formal with anyone other than Sebastian and I but it was to the extreme with Hailey. His eyes always moved carefully as if he were watching…waiting for something to happen.

I was contemplating all of this as I walked around the grounds. Hailey was getting a shower and taking a nap. We had just gotten back from a day in the city and she was worn out and tired. I was too but I found myself to restless to nap or relax. Especially after 'accidentally' running into Ciel and Sebastian running errands.

"Stupid Victorian aged demon." I muttered as I walked.

"Hmm…it's not every day that I find another demon who has the same views on demons as I do."

I jumped at the sound and spun around to find Grell sitting under a tree.

"What do you want?" I growled.

Our last meeting had left a bad taste in my mouth and I wasn't eager to talk to him again.

"Are you still angry at me Charlotte?" he asked poking his lip out.

"What do you think? You only decided to keep information of who and what I really was from me. Oh and you chased me around the library with a chainsaw!" I spat.

"Yes well I did warn you." Grell replied with a grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you here? To tell me something else about myself I didn't know or is it you want to visually and verbally molest Sebastian some more?"

"Oh Charlotte! You make what Bassy and I have sound so dirty!" Grell lamented.

"I don't have time to listen to you fan girl over the butler. I have other things on my mind. Goodbye." I said and turned and started to walk away.

"Like the Hunters?" Grell asked.

I stopped and turned back to look at Grell, "Hunters? What Hunters?"

"Oh so you haven't been told then? Hmm…perhaps I shouldn't say anything…" Grell trailed off.

"Oh yes you should. Now what Hunters?" I asked.

"And if I don't tell you?" He asked.

"Why don't you look through those Cinematic Records of yours and find out what happened to the last guy who crossed me." I replied.

"Oh sweetheart I'm not scared of you." Grell smirked.

"Fine. If frightening won't work about we make an accord of sorts?" I asked.

"An accord? What could you do for me that I can't do for myself?" He said.

"I have 24/7 access to Sebastian. Maybe I could arrange something. I mean I am his loving Granddaughter after all." I said and put on my sweetest smile.

"So you and Sebastian are close then?" he asked.

"As close as family could be." I replied.

"Fine. It's a deal. You give me Sebastian and I'll give you all the information you want." Grell replied.

"Good now what Hunters are you talking about?" I asked.

"The Demon Hunters of course. Or hasn't Master Phantomhive told you about them?" Grell asked.

"No. Ciel hasn't said anything." I replied.

"Oh so it's Ciel now is it? Well isn't that just adorable?! I may be sick." Grell grimaced.

"So what's going on with these Demon Hunters that I should be worried about?" I asked brushing aside what the Reaper had asked.

"Word is that they are looking for a demon to kill. The city is riddled with them. Quite annoying actually. Some of the new ones don't know a Reaper from a Demon. Makes it rather difficult to harvest souls because things get quite nasty." Grell said and grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"So that must be why Ciel and Sebastian are watching me so close. But why wouldn't they just tell me?" I said to myself.

"Yes yes they didn't tell you anything. Now for my end of the deal. I would like Sebastian wrapped up nicely with a bow and delivered to me by midnight." Grell said.

I laughed, "Dude…you have a lot to learn. Never trust a girl who needs information. Especially if she's a demon and has her fingers crossed in her pocket." and pulled my hand out of my jacket pocket to show him my crossed fingers.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Grell started but before he could say anything I was hurrying towards the manor.

I didn't bother to take off my coat or kick off my boots instead I headed towards the office. When I reached the doors I burst in without knocking, Ciel and Sebastian looking up at me surprised.

"Charlotte what's going on?" Ciel asked looking worried.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Demon Hunters in London?" I asked.

"How did you find out about that?" he asked.

"So it's true?" I replied.

"Yes. It is." Ciel replied.

I growled and shook my head, "Why didn't you tell me?! I had to hear it from Grell!"

"Grell is here?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah I ran into him in the garden and had to promise him you to get it but-"

"You promised him me?" Sebastian asked raising his eyebrows.

"It was a lie. Now why the hell are you keeping things like this from me?" I replied turning towards Ciel.

Ciel sighed, "Charlotte I was doing it out of your best interest."

"My best interest? What are you my Dad? I'm your Mate Ciel and I'm not a child. I'm a demon just like you and Sebastian. I may not be 100% but I'm a demon no less. I deserve the right to be able to defend myself if I need to and having that information would help!" I replied.

"And how would you defend yourself?! Your powers are not yet fully developed! At best you'd get lucky and lose yourself just as you did that day on the street with Millie! And then what would you do after you had killed them all? Go on a rampage?! Expose yourself further and invite more of them to London and put not only yourself but Sebastian and I in even more danger?!" Ciel said standing up, his eyes glowing a dangerous shade of Magenta.

I took a step back. I had never seen Ciel lose it before and start yelling. It scared me.

"All of this already scares me enough without knowing that there is someone out there trying to hurt me. I just….I want to feel safe." I said looking at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

Ciel's eyes dimmed back to his normal color and he sighed.

"That was all I was trying to do. I wanted you to be safe. I thought that if maybe you didn't know it wouldn't put you in harm's way. I see that I was being stupid. You do deserve to know everything and-" but suddenly Sebastian shushed all of us.

For a moment I listened to the ringing silence of the room but then I heard it. Someone was talking, in a low voice but audible enough that my ears could pick it up. They sounded like they were on the phone.

"Yes I said three! The butler, the head of the house in addition to Charlotte. Who knew the house would be infested when I got here? One yeah but three? Jesus…The help?….I don't think so…Of course I know I can't take them all out on my own! I'm not stupid Rob! I'm still a level three Hunter!"

Suddenly it felt like I had swallowed a chunk of ice. My stomach felt heavy and cold.

Hailey was a Hunter.

She knew Ciel, Sebastian and I were Demons.

She was calling in reinforcements.

This was bad.

I had to stop this.

Maybe I could talk some sense into her.

I took a step towards the door but Ciel grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw he had moved behind me.

"Don't Charlotte. You heard what she said. She came here knowing there was a demon here and I bet anything that it was you. She could attack you." Ciel whispered lowly into my wrist.

"I have to talk to her." I said and jerked out of his grasp and ran towards he door before he could grab me again.

I threw the door open and saw Hailey at the end of the hall on her phone chewing her bottom lip.

"Hailey!" I yelled.

"Shit!" she cursed and snapped her phone closed before running into her room.

I chased her. However by the time I got there I saw her near the window. She had a dagger in her hand as she fiddled with the window clasp.

"Wait! Hailey!" I said but a second later she had the window open.

She turned and looked at me and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Stay away from me Charlotte." she said and all but ripped the dagger from the sheath and held it out at me.

"Hailey put that down." I stepping forward.

"I don't think so." Hailey said her voice cold and a slashed at the air with the knife.

Suddenly my arm was on fire. Looking down I saw she had sliced through my jacket, the wound underneath smoking.

"I can't help what I am and what you are. I'm sorry…so sorry." she said and before I could even think she had jumped.

"HAILEY!" I screamed and ran towards the window and looked down just in time to see her land on her feet gracefully and start running.

"Charlotte!" Ciel said running into the room with Sebastian.

"She's gone." I said turning to him, holding my arm.

"What happened?" Ciel asked gingerly taking my arm.

"She cut me with a dagger she had." I replied.

Sebastian looked over Ciel's shoulder at the wound, "Sacred steel. Blessed during forging and then cooled in Holy Water. Burns Demon skin."

"Will it heal?" I asked.

"Yes but slowly. Very slowly. You'll have a scar afterwards as well." Sebastian replied.

"We should treat this now." Ciel said and led me back to the office.

"I can't believe Hailey is a Hunter." I said shaking my head.

"They can be anyone and unless trained you would never know it." Ciel said as Sebastian treated and wrapped my arm.

"So the only reason Hailey came here was to kill me?" I asked.

"It would seem so." Ciel nodded.

"And she's coming back with other Hunters." I replied.

"Indeed." Ciel said.

"So what do we do? Fight?" I asked.

"Yes." Ciel agreed.

"Right." I nodded.

"Will you be able to fight?" Ciel asked looking at me.

"Yeah. A little pain isn't going to stop me." I said moving my arm to test out the bandage Sebastian had just tied around it.

"That's not what I meant Charlotte. Are you willing to take lives if you have to? Even if one is your best friend?" he asked.

I swallowed and took a deep breath, "That wasn't Hailey, Ciel. She didn't want to do it. I could see it in her eyes. But I can do what I have to. This is my home now…my family. I've already lost my father, my mother and my best friend. I'll be damned if they take what I have left."

"Very well. Sebastian prepare for an invasion and tell Millie, Alfie and Cade to get ready to fight." Ciel said.

"You're going to drag them into this?!" I asked looking at Ciel.

"They're far from defenseless Charlotte. I assure you." Sebastian said and with that left.

"And you and I?" I asked.

Ciel smiled, "We're going to bring out that Demon in you."

* * *

_**And so it has begun...**_

_**Thank yous for the last chapter go to:**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Oriole-of-Silver**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	30. Changing

_**3rd POV**_

Sebastian hurried down the stairs as quick as he could. He had to gather the others and prepare for battle. They were few in number but it would have to do. Millie was the first of the 3 he found. He instructed her to meet him in the kitchen before seeking out Cade and Alfie.

He found Alfie in the garden shed and Cade out back smoking. He called them both in to the kitchen where they joined Millie.

"What's going on Sebastian?" Cade asked.

"You don't gather us like this very often!" Millie added.

"In a few hours time I expect that the Manor will be under attack. I expect you to do your duties as Phantomhive servants and protect the Estate." Sebastian said.

"Right!" All three nodded.

"Good. Now go and prepare. I must attend some things of my own." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian?" Alfie asked.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"What about Charlotte?"

"I will see that Charlotte gets her orders as well." Sebastian assured him before sweeping back towards the staircase.

_**Charlotte's POV**_

"What do you mean bring out the demon?" I asked looking at him.

"Just that. It's time to let her out Charlotte. I know you've been fighting her." Ciel said.

I couldn't lie and say that I hadn't been doing everything I could to block most of the changes. Was I ready to let go now though? Was I ready to let her take over?

"Charlotte…if you want to survive this you're going to have to do something." Ciel said snapping me back to attention.

"You're right. But…"

"But what?" He asked.

"What if she takes over? What if I'm not me anymore after that? What if I'm this evil soul sucking…thing." I said looking at him.

"Of course you'll still be you Charlotte. She's part of you. You just have to let her go." Ciel said.

"I don't know if I can Ciel." I said shaking my head.

Ciel sighed, "Try Charlotte. Close your eyes and try."

Taking a deep breath I nodded and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure exactly what I was supposed to do so I reached out to her with my mind. After a few seconds of nothing I thought that this was futile but then it happened.

_Her face appeared before me. It was so like the one I saw in the mirror everyday but the features were colder and sharper. It was strange to say the least._

_"Alright here I am! I'm ready for you! Take over! Do what you have to!" I said looking at her._

_She just smiled and shook her head no._

_"What do you mean no? You're part of me! I said come out!" I demanded._

_She shook her head again, "It's not the time."_

_And just like that she was gone._

My eyes flew open and I saw Ciel sitting in front of me, anxiety lining his face.

"I don't think that worked." I replied.

He frowned and looked at me, "No. It didn't."

"I could try again or-" but he shook his head cutting me off.

"No. We don't have time. You spent too long already." he said.

"Too long? It's been like 2 minutes!" I replied.

"Charlotte…It's been 3 hours." he said.

"Three hours?!" I asked and turned to look at the window.

The last time I had seen it the sun had just started to die and now it was pitch black outside. Stars dotted the area around the moon which hung large and bright in the sky.

"Yes. Sebastian has already seen the first of the Hunters appear outside the grounds. We have to get you somewhere safe before they infiltrate." he said.

"Somewhere safe? You mean I can't fight too?" I asked.

"Charlotte you're defenseless. I cannot allow you to fight as a human." he replied.

"Bullshit!" I cursed jerking my arm away as he tried to take it.

"Charlotte…please listen to me." Ciel said.

"What was that earlier about having to take lives? Just something to say? I told you I would fight and defend this manor and I intend to do just that….human or not. So are you going to tell me how to help or am I going to have to go and do it myself?" I replied.

Ciel sighed, "Very well. Change into something dark and meet me downstairs."

"Gotcha." I nodded and hurried to our room.

I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black tank top and an old battered Leather Jacket that had belonged to my Mom when she was a teenager. After stuffing my feet into a pair of black combat boots I headed to find Ciel.

He was downstairs talking to a pretty woman with long red hair. It took me a moment to realize that it was Millie. Her hair was longer than I thought, hitting just above the waistband of her black leather pants and pushed back with her glasses. She wore a matching black long sleeved shirt and her customary knee high lace up boots. What got me though was the huge sniper rifle hanging off her back.

"Whoa." I said looking at the gun.

"You ready?" Millie smiled as I joined the two of them.

"As ready as I can be." I replied.

"Good because you'll be with Millie." Ciel said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

From the back of her pants she pulled out two shiny semi-automatic pistols which she held out to me.

"You can shoot a gun right?" she asked.

"Point and pull the trigger?" I said as I took them.

Millie laughed, "Right. Now take care of those. They've been in my family a long time. Passed down from my Great Great Great Grandmother Mey-Rin. She used to work as an assassin before she joined up with Master Phantomhive here. At least before he became a demon."

My heart skipped a beat as I looked at her, "Y-You know?"

"We all do."

I turned and saw Cade and Alfie walking up to us. Both wore black as well; Alfie a black thermal shirt and slacks and Cade black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Why did no one tell me this?" I asked looking at them.

"Little bit of fun." Alfie smiled.

"You're all jerks and a half." I laughed.

"Blame the Master. It was on his orders. He told us before you got here that we weren't to tell you. And he never told us different." Cade smirked.

"Oh so you were in on this were you?" I said turning to look at Ciel.

"Sebastian as well." he smirked.

I shook my head and grabbed hold of him, pressing my lips to his.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because we might not make it." I replied.

A small smirk crossed Ciel's face, "In that case…"

And he kissed me again. However a moment later someone cleared their throats. Breaking away we saw Sebastian.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but the Hunters are advancing on the perimeter of the estate." he said.

"Thank you Sebastian. Everyone to their positions." Ciel said.

"Right." We all echoed and went our separate ways.

I started to follow Mille but Ciel grabbed my wrist, "Be careful."

I smiled and pecked his lips one last time, "Don't worry. I will be."

And with that I hurried to follow Millie. We walked up flight after flight before finally emerging on the roof.

"Alright you take that side and I'll take this one." Millie said.

"And I just aim and shoot?" I asked.

"Pretty much. You should be okay with those demon eyes of yours." she said with a smile.

"Right." I nodded and gave a smile in return before getting into place.

I took a deep breath. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I had never shot a gun before and had never intentionally killed someone. However I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be.

Suddenly there was movement and I saw about a dozen Hunters emerge from the woods. A second later there was a gunshot and I saw a Hunter fall. Turning I saw Millie reload and start to take aim again.

From the other side of the roof I saw Cade firing a gun of his own and Alfie lobbing large weights over the ledge. I had to do something so I took aim.

In no time my eyes had locked onto a woman about 20 or so. I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. A moment later she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Good shot!" Millie said flashing me a grin and a thumbs up before going back to her own work.

I shot each intruder. I aimed to harm, not to kill. I made sure to hit in the right shoulder or the lower leg. Never anywhere that would cause permanent damage. It was easier than I thought it would be.

Suddenly something caught my eye. Turning I saw Sebastian and Ciel moving a few feet away. Silver flashed from Sebastian's hands, finding a home in the bodies of Hunters. Behind him Ciel held a sword and was keeping up nicely with a larger Hunter who was armed with a similar sword.

However before my eyes everything went wrong.

I watched as a Hunter snuck up behind Sebastian. There was a suddenly flash of steel and before I could think or yell the Hunter pierced Sebastian though the heart with the knife. A look of surprise passed Sebastian's face and he managed to throw one last piece of Silver before falling to the ground in a heap.

That was all it took for Ciel pause just long enough for the Hunter with the sword to gain the edge. Ciel was overcome too fast and a moment later he ran Ciel through with the sword.

My body went cold as I watched Ciel fall. Pain exploded in my chest and my knees collapsed, a cold sweat beading up on my face and forehead. Someone was screaming. It took me a moment before I realized the scream was coming from my mouth.

Millie was talking to me, her voice distant in my ears as the world began to spin. Then suddenly everything in my body went limp and I collapsed on the ground.

He was dead.

I could feel it.

Ciel was dead and so was Sebastian.

I quickly began to wipe at the makeup on the back of my hand. I was desperate to see the seal still inked into my skin but it wasn't there. It was gone.

They were gone.

Just like my Mother.

Just like my Father.

Just like my best friend.

I was alone.

And I was angry.

Very angry.

So angry that my vision began to blur and blacken at the edges, a familiar feeling taking over. But this time…this time it felt different.

I could smell the familiar smoke but this time it was all going dark.

_I was in the room again. The same one from my dreams and the same one from earlier. In the center stood the mirror._

_I walked forward and saw the reflection._

_It wasn't her._

_It was me._

_I was the demon._

_We weren't separate people._

_It was just me._

_"It's time." I said looking at my reflection._

_A playful smirk crossed the reflection's face as black feathers began to rain down. I closed my eyes and embraced them, the soft down of them caressing my face._

_When I opened my eyes again I looked in the mirror. Fangs flashed as I smiled, taking in my reflection. My eyes were magenta, my hair long, great beautiful black wings extended from my back._

_Then it all began to fall away._

It was like reaching the surface after being underwater too long. The sounds of shouts and gunfire came back to me and the light of the moon hit my face. However unlike usual my demon form hadn't faded. It had stayed with me.

I looked down at the melee below me. They had killed Ciel and Sebastian. My Mate and the only other living member of my bloodline.

They would pay.

And pay dearly.

* * *

_**So it looks like they've pissed off Charlotte and she's gone full demon! **_

_**Someone's going to be in trouble!**_

_**And Ciel and Sebastian are dead!**_

_**Or are they...?**_

_**Hmm...**_

_**Anyhow going to make this short again so I can get back to writing! **_

_**Finally getting to the good stuff!**_

_**So here come the thank yous!**_

_**-Toboe's Soulmate**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**-Oriole-of-Silver**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	31. Rampage & Resurrection

I stood on the edge of the roof, the wind blowing around me. Without a thought I stepped off. I fell for a few seconds before landing in a crouch on the ground, startling the people around me.

"W-Where did you come from?!" One of them demanded.

I stood up and flashed a smile making sure to show off my fangs, "Hell."

And I lunged.

His screams were like music to my ears. As were the ones from the others that followed him. Moving from person to person I used every ounce of my strength to make them crumple just like Ciel and Sebastian had.

It was strange. I felt a sense of such anger and pain in my chest but my head was clear and calm. Every motion was quickly calculated and executed. It was almost second nature.

The strangest of it all though was that I was laughing the entire time. I was enjoying watching the light drain from their eyes. I also knew when this was over I wouldn't regret it.

I lost count of how many people I took down before I finally found the two that had stabbed Ciel and Sebastian.

"C'mon Demon Girl. Let's see just how you fight huh?" one laughed looking at me.

"No Gideon…we're supposed to capture her and nothing else. Thorne has to take her out." the second replied.

"I don't think either is going to happen boys." I grinned.

"Oh is that so?" Gideon said and a moment later he whipped a chain out at me that wrapped around my arm.

A sizzling sound filled the air as the Sacred Steel burned my skin. I growled at him and tried to get a grip on the chain but a moment later another chain found it's way around my arm. This time my scream was louder as the pain doubled. That was when they took their chance to disable me and wrapped me to a tree with the chains.

"Well looks like we caught ourselves a demon girl." the second one smirked.

"Look like it." Gideon grinned.

"Now all we have to do is call Thorne and she can come and do this one in." the second replied.

"Hold up Frank. Maybe we shouldn't call so soon." Gideon said and moved closer.

"What are you talking about?" Frank asked.

"Well…suppose we had a bit of fun with this one before we call them? I've never been with a demon broad before." Gideon smirked.

"Hmm…she is a pretty thing isn't she?" Frank smiled and brought a finger up to brush my cheek.

I turned my head and sunk my fangs into his finger, the taste of his blood coppery on my tongue.

"Bitch!" Frank cursed and brought his hand back before smacking me hard.

"Bastard!" I snapped at him.

Gideon shook his head, "Forget her. I'll be happy when this demon bitch is dead."

Frank nodded, "Now to call the-" but his words stopped short because a second later the shiny blade of a sword was sticking from his chest, shining red in the full moon above us.

After looking down at it for a few moments with a confused look he dropped to the ground. Who was standing behind him took my breath away.

"That should teach you not to touch my Mate like that."

"Ciel?!" I gasped looking at him.

"Yes of course. Now let's get you out of those chains." he said and moved around to undo them, handkerchiefs covering his hands.

The chains fell from around me and I quickly walked around to look at him. I took his face in my hands, ran my fingers through his hair. He was solid. He was there.

"Y-You're alive." I gasped.

"Yes." he nodded.

"But…but I saw you…you and Sebastian…stabbed…dead…and the mark...gone" I trailed off, completely stunned.

"You're tied to me with that mark. I can make it come and go as I please." he said and took my hand.

A second later the pentagram bloomed on my hand yet again, as if it had never been away.

"As for those blades that stabbed us, they were Sacred Steel. They can injure a demon and do hurt quite a bit but never kill. You would have to have a demon weapon to do so. Hunters can only kill with them by cutting off the head. Most don't seem to remember that though thankfully. Hunter's aren't the smartest enemies of demons. Surely I told you this." he replied.

Before I could even think I crashed my lips into his. I was so happy he was here, alive, in front of me.

I let the kiss linger for a few moments before pulling away.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled and smacked him. Hard.

His head snapped to the left from the force of my hit. Before he could turn his head back to look at me I was hitting him over and over again, clawing at him, shoving him.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THOUGH THINKING YOU WERE DEAD?! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING PULLING A STUNT LIKE THAT?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHIT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME SACRED STEEL COULDN'T KILL!" I spat.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around me and held my arms at my sides.

"Really Charlotte that is no way to treat your Mate." Sebastian's voice said from behind me.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for being pissed because the both of you failed to tell me you couldn't die from Sacred Steel!" I growled breaking free of Sebastian's hold. His hands had hurt my arms which were covered in shiny and red chain shaped marks from the Sacred Steel.

"I assure you Charlotte it was entirely necessary." Sebastian said.

"It was necessary to worry me?! To make me think that the only living family I had and my Mate were dead?!" I asked.

"Of course. After you were unable to change earlier we both agreed that it would take a shock to your system to bring it out. What more of a shock?" Ciel asked, the wounds i'd inflicted on him healing before my eyes.

I was dumbstruck. I looked between both of them and before I could stop it I dissolved into tears. My demon form dissolved and I collapsed on the ground, sobbing. A few moments later Ciel wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"Why would you do that? You scared me! So much!" I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Charlotte. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary." he said.

"I know but…but I just…I love you." I replied.

Ciel held me tighter, "I know. I love you too."

"Master? Charlotte? My apologies for ruining this moment but I'm afraid that Hailey Thorne is approaching. She will be here any moment." Sebastian said.

"Charlotte you need to change back into your demon form. I will do the same." Ciel said.

"Right. What about Sebastian?" I asked.

"I prefer not to show my form. It can be quite…disturbing." Sebastian replied with a smile and a glint in his eye that made me want to drop the subject.

Nodding I stood up and relaxed, letting the demon side of me emerge. When I turned and looked at Ciel I saw he had changed as well. I would be lying if I didn't say I didn't like what I saw.

He wore a black suit with white pinstripes over a black button down shirt and tie. His hair was darker than ever and tousled just enough and fell in his eyes which were bright magenta and ringed with eyeliner. When he smiled at me his teeth were fanged just as mine were and large black wings protruded from his back. He looked like a dark angel. My dark angel.

"What do you think of my true form?" Ciel asked.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"As is yours." he smiled back before taking my hand with his black nailed hand so he could press a kiss to the back.

"Filthy creatures." A voice snarled.

I looked up to see Hailey standing in front of me with Trisha and Rob flanking her. I took a deep breath and turned to face them. The time had come and I was ready to face whatever would happen head on.

* * *

_**Ciel and Sebastian LIVE! **_

_**I know...I'm awful for doing that in the last chapter but as Ciel and Sebastian said there was no other way for Charlotte to bring out her demon! **_

_**And I have a feeling that she's going to need her demon powers in the next chapter XD**_

_**I hope you all can forgive me!**_

_**Sadly it looks like this story will soon be over :( **_

_**There are somewhere between 3 and 5 chapters left before I bring Charlotte's story to a close. **_

_**I have loved writing this story and I'm really sad to be finishing it. **_

_**However after this I will be posting the first chapter of my first ever Doctor Who story, writing some new stuff for an old Power Ranger story of mine, starting a story based on The Mortal Instruments and possibly going back and working on some old abandoned stories of mine! **_

_**But enough of my rambling! Time for the thank yous!**_

_**-ttraes**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-Oriole-of-Silver**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**-Diclonious57**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**Thank you all for reading!**_


	32. Endings

"Filthy creatures." A voice snarled.

I looked up to see Hailey standing in front of me with Trisha and Rob flanking her. I took a deep breath and turned to face them. The time had come and I was ready to face whatever would happen head on.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I for the first time I could smell the hunter blood. Earlier I had been far too busy with my revenge to pay attention to it. It was sharp and even burned my nose a little. It made me feel on edge and defensive.

"God look at the three of them. You're all disgusting." Trisha said, her nose turned up like she smelled something foul.

"We could say the same about you." Ciel smirked.

I watched as Rob turned to the Hunter I had forgotten was cowering just past the body of his comrade, "Get out of here." He snarled and with those words Gideon fled.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do besides be your friend Hailey?" I asked.

"The Thorne family has watched over mankind and protected them from demons like you for centuries. It's nothing personal." Trisha replied.

"Nothing personal? You're trying to kill me, My mate and my grandfather!" I said looking back at her.

"A mate? Well….isn't that a surprise? You don't hear of Demons taking mates very often." Rob said.

"Well it happened and you had better believe that I will do everything in my power to keep you from him." I replied.

"You know it's really quite sad that we're going to have to kill you Charlotte. Honestly you weren't a bad kid. If only you didn't have that pesky demon blood in you. Just like your father." Trisha replied.

"Don't talk about my father. You know nothing about him Trisha." I spat.

"Oh I know enough. I know that he was showing signs of his demon arising. Our family has been tracking your bloodline for ages, ever since your Grandmother Charlotte came to the states. She had a brother, Eli, that had been effected by the demon blood in him. Everyone though he had simply gone mad and they locked him away. However a Hunter at the asylum where he was kept recognized the signs and dispatched him." Trisha said.

"After that they checked the rest of the family. None of them seemed to be affected so they let them live and altered their memories a bit so they would forget Eli. That was when they moved to the states and the Thorne family took over. The blood lay dormant for so long that we thought maybe it was diluted enough that it would be safe. And then your father started showing the signs." Rob sighed.

"We couldn't have that could we? So we sent one of our Hunters to take him out and make it look like an accident. But there was still the problem of you. Sweet little Charlotte, only 3 years old. It was inevitable that you would turn. The blood was coming to the surface and it was just a matter of time until you started showing the signs too which we guessed would be close to your father's age. He was what when he died? 24? 25? It was decided that we needed someone on the inside to kill you though. Your mother was suspicious that it wasn't an accident and the last thing we needed was to be exposed. That is where Hailey comes in." Trisha said and put her hand on Hailey's shoulder.

I looked at Hailey, "Is this true? Is that the only reason you're friends with me? Because you were supposed to kill me?" I asked.

Hailey looked back at me, her expression icy.

"It is the sole job of a Hunter to exterminate the dammed from this earth and provide protection to those not chosen." she replied mechanically.

"That's their creed." Sebastian whispered to me.

I shook my head, "Hailey…I know you don't want to do this! I know that you don't want to hurt me. Please Hailey…" I said and walked forward.

However a moment later she pulled out a dagger made of green stone.

"CHARLOTTE DON'T LET THAT TOUCH YOU!" Ciel yelled.

I jumped back as she slashed, my body seemingly moving of our own accord.

"An order? You haven't given me one of those in a while." I smirked glancing back at Ciel.

"That is a demon blade, the only thing that can kill a demon." Ciel said.

"This isn't some sort of trick to make me turn into like a Super Demon right?" I asked looking at him.

"No. This time it's not a trick." Ciel replied.

I sighed, "Right. Great. Wonderful."

Hailey walked towards me holding the dagger, ""It is the sole job of a Hunter to exterminate the dammed from this earth and provide protection to those not chosen."

Her eyes were blank, her face and voice emotionless. This wasn't Hailey. It wasn't the girl that I had spent the past few days with.

"What did you two do to Hailey?!" I asked looking at them.

"She's a Hunter, Charlotte. We simply made sure she could do the job when the time came." Rob said.

I hated them both with a passion but I didn't have time to dwell on that. Hailey was coming at me full force with that Demon Blade.

She lunged and I ducked just missing her strike. I kicked out and she dodged it with ease. This wasn't going to be easy.

I felt something flash past me and looked behind Hailey to see Sebastian and Ciel engaged with Trisha and Rob. I also felt something cold and heavy fall into my hand. Looking down I found three sharp knives belonging to the silver set Ciel owned resting in my palm. My gaze turned to Sebastian who merely winked at me before lunging at Trisha.

However I had to quickly snap back to attention because Hailey's concentration didn't waver. As I fought I couldn't help but be of two minds. On one hand I was fighting for my life but I couldn't bare the thought of killing Hailey. We had been through too much together.

Memories of sleepovers and trips to the mall filled my head. I remembered the time just before I came to London and she had let me sleep on her couch and comforted me when I had those terrible nightmares. Now we stood in front of each other fighting to the death.

"You don't have to do this Hailey. You don't have to be like them." I said as I dodged another attack.

"I must honor my family. I must be a Thorne." Hailey replied.

"Hailey stop! It's me! It's Charlotte! You have another choice! You can come here! Live with Ciel and I! You don't have to kill anyone!" I replied.

"I must honor my family!" Hailey said again.

"Don't make me do this Hailey." I said as I ducked yet again.

Hailey said nothing and lunged at me again with the demon blade. That was when I knew it was time to go full force. I had been holding back every demonic urge in my body save for the stay alive one. Now I had to let them go or it would be my head.

A sense of concentrated calm filled me as I let myself go. Everything felt more real all of a sudden, more alive. I was in full form and there would be no mercy.

Holding tight to the knives that Sebastian had given me I started moving. Hailey could move just as fast as me. Each step I made she was able to counter. The only thing that separated us was that she was human and I was not.

Despite the fact she had been trained well she soon began to tire. Her breath became labored and her movements slower. I could smell the sweat on her brow and hear the pants that came out of her mouth. That was when I took my chance to strike.

Afterwards I didn't really remember how it felt. All I knew was the one moment I was in motion and the next I was staring into Hailey's eyes, her mouth open in shock and pain. My fist that held the knife was flat against her body, warm , as her blood flowed from the wound and down my hand.

"Ch-Charlotte." Hailey gasped and her knees began to buckle.

I followed her down as she collapsed on the grass. She was shaking as she looked down at the wound then up at me.

"Charlotte." She said her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry Hailey…I'm so sorry." I said looking at her.

A small smile broke on her face, "You-You're the same."

"The same? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They told me you would be a m-monster. Rob…Trisha…you're n-not…you're m-my Charlotte. My b-best fr-friend." she said looking up at me.

I couldn't help but smile back, "I am. I'm Charlotte. Demon or not."

"D-Demons….they eat…eat souls?" she gasped looking at me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I know…it sounds awful."

She shook her head, "T-Take mine."

"W-What?!" I asked looking at her.

"T-Take my s-soul. Please." she said.

"Hailey I've never done this! I-"

"No! I-I hurt you. I t-tr-tried to kill you. It's my dying wi-wish. Please." she begged.

"I don't know…I…." I started but looked at her.

Her blue eyes were pleading and I knew that I had to do it. It was the last thing she wanted. What kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't do this?

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "I wanna p-p-pop your cherry."

I laughed, "That's the joke you want to make?"  
She grinned back at me and I smiled down. Finally I took a deep breath knowing if I didn't do it soon, it would be too late.

"I love you Hails." I smiled down.

"I love you too Char." she replied

I honestly had no clue what I was doing, choosing to go on pure instinct. My fangs bit into her flesh. I expected the metallic taste of blood to hit my tongue but got something much different. It was much better and indescribable. It was better than anything I'd tasted in my life.

Suddenly the images started. Images of Hailey's life that were playing behind my lids like a movie. A lot of them involved me and in all of them were smiling.

The last ones were sad though. I watched as Hailey's brother and sister bullied her in her training, felt her worry and fear. After that came the last few days with me. She had been nervous and guilty. It all brought tears to my eyes.

When I finally pulled away I saw that Hailey was gone. Her eyes were blank, staring up into the darkened sky. Reaching up I closed her eyes and brushed her blond hair out of her face. It was mottled with blood and dirt from where I had taken her soul, the neck of her black shirt damp with blood thanks to the deep wounds in her shoulder. I hadn't realized how messy I had been nor that I'd caused so much damage.

"Charlotte?"

I looked up at Ciel who had walked over to me. Some ways behind him I saw Sebastian attending to the bodies of Rob and Trisha.

"I took her soul." I said looking up at him.

He nodded, "I see. Come with me, there's nothing more you can do for her."

He reached out for my hand I took it. When I was standing up he pulled me close and that was when the tears finally came.

"It's okay Charlotte. This will pass." he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your first soul is always the hardest. You feel overwhelmed by the emotions. They will pass." he replied.

"But what about mine? That's my best friend laying on the ground Ciel." I said looking up at him.

"Those…those will take longer to pass but I assure you that they will. It will just take time." he replied pressing a kiss to my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest and cried. I cried for everything that had happened to everyone I loved. I cried for my Great Grandmother's brother who thought he was going mad, I cried for my father who was murdered, for my mother who I had held as she died and for Hailey who was the last connection I had to my old life.

I cried as Ciel lifted me up and carried me into the house and laid me on our bed. My demon form had faded long ago leaving me in the clothes I'd dressed in for battle originally. Carefully Ciel removed my jacket, boots and jeans before undressing himself and crawling into bed beside me.

I curled into him, tangling my legs in his, crying into his neck. After some time the tears finally dried up and I was able to relax. Before I knew it I had fallen into a, gratefully, dreamless sleep next to Ciel.

* * *

_**And the Hunters are gone. **_

_**However this story is not quite done!**_

_**I believe that I have some loose ends to tie up regarding Ciel and Charlotte being mated...**_

_**Hmm...**_

_**I am sorry that this took so long. I am currently suffering from an awful book hangover. **_

_**I spent 11 hours straight just reading a book called 'Clockwork Princess' by Cassandra Clare.**_

_**It was the last book in the series and I had to learn what happened to the characters. **_

_**I also sobbed through most of it.**_

_**I always get crazy into anime and books that I get overly attached to the characters and end up crying like a baby when something happens to them, whether it be good or bad.**_

_**It's very emotionally exhausting. **_

_**Wonderful**__** book though. If you like fantasy I highly suggest her books! **_

_**Anyhow it's late and I have to go to bed so it's time for the Thank Yous!**_

_**-Lolita Duluth**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-Lunarheart01**_

_**-Oriole-of-Silver**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Toboe's Soulmate**_

_**-Inigo Montaya**_

_**-taorisatemytaco**_

_**-Lifeisnowhere-182**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	33. Aftermath

I sat on the steps that lead down into the garden watching the sun rise over the trees that lined the Estate Property. Ciel was still upstairs asleep just like he had been every morning for the past few days. We would go to bed together and I would doze off for a short while before waking up. Once awake I would lay there for a few hours before slipping out of the room and coming down here. When the sun was fully up I'd tip toe back inside and join Ciel in bed yet again.

He didn't know I did this nor did I want him to know. I was afraid he would worry and try to coddle me like he had when he'd first found out the Hunters were coming. I hated being babied. Especially by my own Mate.

In the 3 days since the Hunters had been here things had seemingly gone back to normal. Sebastian had taken care of all the bodies including Hailey's. Ciel said that he had seen to it that the Hunters wouldn't bother us again. I didn't know how he'd done that nor did I really care. As long as they left all of us again I would be happy.

I felt him coming before I heard him. I wondered how long it would be before he realized that I had been sneaking off.

"Morning." I smiled as I heard his footsteps on the patio behind me.

"Good morning." He replied and sat down next to me, handing me a cup of tea.

"You made tea?" I asked looking at him.

"No. Sebastian made it at my request." he said with a small smile.

I took a sip of the warm liquid, "Mmm…good as ever."

"I knew you wouldn't be hungry but I thought you'd like a cup of tea." he replied.

Since taking Hailey's soul I hadn't had that much of an appetite. I felt perpetually full, a feeling that Ciel and Sebastian both said that would pass after awhile and then I would start to feel hungry again. They also said the hunger would be different which scared me.

"So why have you been sneaking out here every morning?" Ciel asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I just couldn't sleep."

"You'll find that you won't have to sleep as much. It's another demon trait." he replied.

I nodded, "Good. Less time for bad dreams."

"Seems so." Ciel agreed.

"Do you still have bad dreams?" I asked looking at him.

"Not since you came." he replied.

I smiled and leaned in pecking his lips softly, "I love you."

"And I you." he replied and kissed me again.

I don't what came over me but I pushed my lips more against his. He responded just as enthusiastically, his hand coming up to tangle in my hair. I brought my arms around his neck and a moment later he had pulled me onto his lap. The smell of smoke filled my nostrils and I felt my heart race.

After a few moments I breathlessly pulled away and looked into his eyes which shined a bright magenta, his face flushed.

"Ciel…" I gasped.

"Come with me." he said and moved me off of his lap, standing up and pulling me with him.

His hand clasped mine tightly as he pulled me through the manor. Before we knew it he had thrown open the door to our room. After slamming it behind him he pushed me against it and kissed me hard. His hands soon landed on my waist, lifting me up and carrying me towards the bed.

I lay on the bed with Ciel next to me, running his fingers through my hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked breaking the silence that had filled the air for the past while.

"I'm okay. A little sore maybe. And did you have to bite me so hard?" I asked with a small laugh at the fang marks on my shoulder.

Ciel smiled, "That's not what I was talking about but I'm glad you're okay after that too. What I mean it how are you feeling about everything that happened the other day? I meant to ask earlier but we got distracted."

I felt my face heat up a little but I nodded, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yeah. Well…I guess. I don't know."

"Hailey was your best friend, Charlotte. Hunter or not you did care about her." Ciel replied.

"I did. I do. But she wouldn't want me to cry over her and besides I have you. I'm happy that you're still here. I know it sounds awful but if I had to lose Hailey all over again just so I could keep you I would do it in a heartbeat." I said and moved closer, wrapping my arms around his torso so my head was under his chin.

Ciel wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I suppose we should start planning for the ceremony." he muttered.

"What do we exactly need for the ceremony?" I asked pulling away so I could look at him a bit.

"I know that you'll need a dress. Black of course." he replied.

"Millie will be more than happy to help me with that." I said.

"As for everything else…well…I actually have no idea…" he replied with a frown.

"We'll have to ask Sebastian." I said.

He nodded but pulled me close again, "Not right now though. Later."

I nodded and pressed a kiss to his chest before wrapping my arms around him and drifting off into the best sleep I'd had since the Hunters had come.

* * *

_**Hi! **_

_**Sorry this took ages to get out but i've been sick for the past few days and then I totally forgot what I was going to write! **_

_**However I remembered and here it is!**_

_**It's just a bit of fluffy filler to show the aftermath of everything!**_

_**Anyhow I am working hard on the ceremony chapter and I will have it up as soon as I can!**_

_**Thank yous go to:**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Mimi Sutcliff**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	34. Mated & Surprised

"Nervous?"

I looked down at Millie who was fixing a hem on the long black lace dress I wore. It had a structured bodice with cap sleeves and a long a-line skirt. Under it I wore a pair of black flats and my hair fell around my shoulders.

"A little." I smiled down at her.

It had been a month since the Hunters had come and tonight was Ciel and I's mating ceremony. Outside the sun had already gone down and at the stroke of midnight, when it was officially Halloween, the ceremony would start. Sebastian was going to perform it since he was the only person we knew that could do so. Millie was helping me get ready.

"Well I don't think anyone is better for him than you. You're both so adorable together!" Millie gushed as she fixed the hem and stood up.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"So….do you have your surprise ready for the Master?" Millie asked as she stood behind me pinning the long black veil amongst the curls she'd helped me set my hair into.

I sighed and looked at the small black box with the dark blue ribbon that sat on my dresser. Just looking at it made me nervous. I hoped Ciel wouldn't freak out when he saw what it was.

"I think I am." I replied.

"Well I'm sure he'll be more than happy. How could he not be?!" Millie asked as she stood in front of the mirror fixing her dark red hair. She wore a long silk black dress with a halter neck.

Suddenly my stomach began to churn. I quickly sat down took big gulping breaths.

"Are you alright?" Millie asked hurrying over, her eyes wide with worry.

I nodded, "I'll be fine. I think it's just nerves."

Millie smiled gently at me and took my hand.

"I've never seen any pair more suited than you and The Master, Charlotte. Before you he never smiled and now I see him smile all the time! Every time you walk into the room he beams and you do the same. You're both so lucky to have found one another." she said smiling at me.

"Thanks Millie. I think I needed to hear that." I replied feeling a sense of calm wash over me.

"What are friends for?" She grinned.

There was knock on the door and after a moment Cade and Alfie stuck their heads in the door.

"Are you ladies ready?" Cade asked as the two of them walked in.

Both wore dark suits with white shirts and blue ties. Cade would be walking me down the aisle and Alfie would be escorting Millie. I suspected that Cade would've rather been walking with Millie but he had volunteered to give me away since there was no one else.

"As ready as I'm going to get." I sighed and slowly let my Demon form take over.

Millie grabbed the bouquets that were a collection of Ciel's prized Sterling Silver Roses in their natural state and dyed a beautiful and rich blue. I took the bigger of the two and we headed towards the garden.

Sebastian had done a beautiful job of decorating the garden. A long black runner trimmed with candles led the way to an arch that was woven out of hemlock branches and decorated with fairy lights. Standing under it were Ciel and Sebastian.

Sebastian wore his typical butler's uniform while Ciel was in his Demon form.. Both had small smiles playing on their lips as I walked down, Ciel's eyes locked on mine.

Finally I reached the end of the aisle and Cade placed my hand into Ciel's.

"You look beautiful." Ciel said taking my hands in his.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." I smiled.

A clock chimed 12 times in the distance marking midnight.

"Are we ready to begin?" Sebastian asked looking at us.

We both nodded and he cleared his throat and began.

"Demons are born from the darkness which is why we gather tonight under the darkest moon. Tonight I will bind the fates of you Ciel Phantomhive to you Charlotte Chancely. After tonight you will be one from here until the end of time. Do you both agree?" he asked.

"I do." we both replied in unison.

Sebastian nodded and drew a length of cord from his pocket as well as a sharp knife.

"Present your hands." he said and we both held out our left hands.

There was a quick sting as Sebastian made a cut across each of our palms which he pressed against one another before winding the cord around them. With a tight knot he pulled back.

Ciel's hand felt warm in mine which wasn't an unpleasant sensation. Sebastian began to chant in a language I thought might be Latin. I listened to him intently, trying to figure out what it was he was saying but suddenly my concentration broke as it felt like the world took a lurch. A rushing sensation filled my body making my head spin. I looked at Ciel and saw that he looked as alarmed and disoriented as I felt. I wanted to ask what was happening but before I could it was over.

Sebastian's voice died away and I looked down to see him undoing the knot in the cord. It fell away and he smiled, "The ceremony is done."

"That was it? You tied their hands together and said some words! Isn't there more?" Cade asked.

"What did you expect?" Sebastian asked looking at Cade.

"I don't know…fire and brimstone? Raising the gates of hell? Something!" Cade said with Millie and Alfie nodding behind him.

"Not everything that involves demons is so theatrical. Now…I believe that there is the matter of the celebration dinner to attend to. Come." Sebastian said and with a nod of his head he started towards the house.

"Congratulations you two." Cade smiled as he shook Ciel's hand and hugged me, Alfie following suit.

"I love you both!" Millie said half sobbing and hugged the both of us, managing to slip me the box she'd brought out with her. I quickly stashed it near the arch before Ciel could see.

"So…it's official." I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Ciel's neck as Millie hurried to join Sebastian and the others.

"Yes…yes it is. You're my mate as well as an official Phantomhive."

I jumped as the voice, his voice, echoed in my mind. My eyes went and I looked at him.

"Am I…was that…?" I asked.

He nodded, "Indeed it was. Just a perk of being mated."

I grinned and kissed him again before pulling back, "C-Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can."

"Then hear this…I love you."

A smile spread on his face, "I love you too."

Suddenly something popped up in the back of my mind.

"Is there something wrong?" Ciel asked looking at me.

"Um….I have a surprise for you." I replied.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not that kind you naughty boy." I scolded before breaking away and grabbing the box.

"What's this?" he asked as he held the box.

"Open it." I replied my teeth catching my lower lip, nibbling on it out of nerves.

He undid the blue ribbon and took off the top. His brow became furrowed as he looked the little white plastic stick that lay inside.

"What is this? Is this what I think this is?" he asked his eyes wide.

I nodded, "It is."

"You mean…us…this…?" he asked.

I nodded again and walked over wrapping my arms around him, my chin on his shoulder so my lips were near his ear.

"Congratulations Ciel Phantomhive…you're going to be a Daddy."

* * *

**_There's going to be a baby!_**

**_Will it be a boy? Or a girl?_**

**_Maybe both?!_**

**_Hmm..._**

**_Anyhow you will for sure find out in the next chapter!_**

**_So sadly I must tell you that there are very few chapters left. _**

**_I'm not sure if there are one or two but sadly this story will be ending soon. _**

**_I have a few things in the work and I actually have a new story up now!_**

**_It's a Mortal Instruments based story called 'The Immoral Mixtures'_**

**_You can find it both here and on Mibba!_**

**_After I finish up this story I will be working on that one as well as my Doctor Who story!_**

**_Anyhow it's time for thank yous!_**

**_-Oriole-of-Silver_**

**_-Mimi Stutcliff_**

**_-Paxloria_**

**_-irgroomer_**

**_-Light Umbreon_**

**_-Rufioh Nitram_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	35. D-Day

"Charlotte…I'm begging you to sit down."

I sighed and turned to look at Ciel who was walking along behind me with his arms out as if to catch me. I was currently 7 months pregnant, huge and due to deliver any day now. According to Sebastian the gestation for a demon baby with two demon parents was shorter than that of a human baby. I personally couldn't wait to deliver. However it was more because I was worried about Ciel's heath. I feared he'd have a stroke soon from the stress.

From the day I had told Ciel that I was pregnant he'd been fretting over me like a mother hen. He insisted I stay off of my feet at all times and was constantly pushing a tea cup into my hands. I don't know where he got the idea that drinking tea was the best thing for an expecting woman to drink but it was in his head and it was staying there. Thanks to him for the first time in my life I found myself disliking tea. It made me have to pee which wasn't easy the bigger I got.

What was worse was Sebastian was going along with him 100%! At Ciel's request he would pick me up and plop me down in a chair and prop my feet up on the closest thing. It was all slowly driving me to the nut house.

"Ciel…I'm walking to the kitchen to get a drink. Not running a marathon." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Suppose you were to fall down the stairs what then?" he asked.

"Ciel I'm a demon just like you….what makes you think I'm prone to falling?" I asked and with a shake of my head I headed for the kitchen where I found Millie doing dishes.

"You want some help with those?" I asked walking over.

Millie giggled, "I don't think you'd be much help with that belly in the way."

I looked down and laughed, "I guess so. I don't know if I'd be able to reach the sink over this thing." I replied and rested my hands on my belly before heading to the fridge.

I pulled out a strawberry yogurt and a bottle of water before grabbing a stool and dragging it over so I could talk to Millie while she finished up the dishes.

"So I'm about to be without a mate." I said pulling the top of the yogurt off and licking the excess from the top.

"He still treating you like you're going to break?" she asked.

"Yes. He didn't want me to walk down the stairs just now." I replied.

"He just cares about you and the little one. He wants you two to be safe." Millie said.

I sighed, "I guess so. It's just…annoying."

She laughed, "Don't worry! He or she will be here soon and things will be back to normal."

I nodded and continued to eat my yogurt as I did what I spent most of the time I wasn't too busy being annoyed with Ciel and that was contemplating if I was having a boy or a girl. I wanted to know but there wasn't any exact way to find out. Ciel and I had decided to forgo seeing a doctor since god knew what would happen if something strange happened since obviously our child would be a demon. I wasn't afraid of getting sick or things like that since demonic blood made you impervious to most illnesses and such.

Instead Millie had trained as a midwife and would be delivering the baby. I trusted her fully and was grateful she would be willing to help. Otherwise it would've been Sebastian who was delivering it and somehow that just…disturbed me. Instead Sebastian was in charge of helping me get the nursery ready. We were using Ciel's crib which was made of a beautiful dark wood. We bought brand new white linens that would go in it and had a whole dresser full of clothes and diapers.

All we needed now was the baby.

I sat with Millie until she finished the dishes, helping her put them away.

"Looks like I spilled a little water on the floor…" Millie said trailing off, her eyes traveling down.

"What?" I asked.

"Charlotte I think your water might have broken!" she said her eyes going wide.

"What?!" I asked and looked down.

There was water on the floor but it didn't look soapy like the water in the sink had and it was positioned exactly between my feet.

"Oh god…oh god…" I said my voice starting to shake.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine! Are you feeling any sort of contractions?" Millie asked.

"Um…no…I don't think so…" I said looking at her.

"Okay. Right. C'mon we should get you upstairs. Lets go." she said and took my arm.

"Master Phantomhive! Master Phantomhive!" Millie cried as we walked towards the stairs.

Ciel instantly was at the top landing looking down on us as we walked out of the kitchen .

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think Charlotte is going into labor!" she replied.

Ciel's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and suddenly he began screaming for Sebastian who appeared a few minutes later. He scooped me up before I could think and carried me into Ciel and I's room, carefully laying me down on the bed.

"How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?" Ciel asked coming into the room.

I shook my head, "Not really. I mean my back isn't the best feeling but that's been like that since month 5."

"It could be due to her demon heritage. I personally have never witnessed another demon give birth however I do suspect that pain wouldn't be as large a factor as it would be for a human." Sebastian suggested.

"So how are we supposed to know when the baby is ready to come out?" I asked.

"I'll keep an eye on you! Everything will turn out fine I promise." Millie grinned.

"Really?" Ciel asked.

"I swear it Master Phantomhive!" Millie replied.

"Very well." he nodded.

"For now though we should get you out of those clothes and into a nightgown." Millie said and walked over to the closet and pulled out the nursing gown I'd bought online for the delivery.

While Millie got everything set up in the bedroom I changed into the gown. When I was done I settled back into the bed. I could feel the muscles in my stomach clenching as the contractions began. They didn't hurt but they weren't comfortable either.

"So are you ready?" I asked as Ciel sat beside me on the bed.

"Surprisingly yes." he replied.

"Surprisingly?" I asked.

"Yes…I thought when the time came I would be an absolute mess. However I find myself quite calm." he said.

"I'm glad." I smiled.

For the next few hours Ciel and I relaxed on the bed, waiting for the arrival of the baby. Millie was in and out checking on me and making sure everything was going smoothly. By the time the sun set though Millie declared that I was in full labor and it was time to push.

Ciel took my hand and Millie propped the pillows up behind me. 15 minutes later and I don't know how many pushes I heard the cry of my baby.

"It's a girl!" Millie grinned.

"We have a baby girl!" I said tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at Ciel whose eyes were watering as well.

"A-Are you crying?" I asked looking at Ciel.

He shook his head with a sniff, "No. Not at all."

I smiled knowing better but turned as Millie laid my daughter in my arms for the first time.

Millie had diapered her and wrapped her in a white blanket. She was quiet which worried me at first until I saw her eyes were open and staring up at me. They were the same color as Ciel's, her head covered in strands of dark hair.

"She's beautiful." I smiled pushing one of the strands of dark hair from her eyes.

"She looks like you." Ciel replied.

"She's 8 pounds 9 ounces and 20 inches. All I need is her name." Millie said as she filled out the paperwork we'd need to certify her birth.

Ciel and I had been talking names since almost the day I had found out I was pregnant. We had a list a mile long but had yet to pin one down. However I had one that I had been contemplating for awhile now and hoped Ciel would like.

"Rachel." I replied.

Ciel turned and looked at me, "After my mother?"

I nodded, "Is that okay?"

A smile crossed his face, "Of course. Rachel Hailey Phantomhive."

"Hailey?" I asked looking at him.

He nodded, "Despite everything she was your best friend."

"So that's the name?" Millie asked.

"Yes, it's perfect." I smiled and looked down at my daughter yet again this time to a shock.

"Ciel…look…" I said.

He looked down and saw exactly the same thing I did. Her eyes were glowing the familiar magenta color.

"Looks like she's just like her parents." Ciel smiled.

Millie helped get everything straightened up and I changed my clothes before we let Alfie, Cade and Sebastian in.

"She's beautiful!" Alfie gushed as he held her in his arms.

"Looks just like the both of you." Cade nodded looking over Alfie's shoulder.

"Would you like to hold her Sebastian?" Alfie asked looking at the butler.

Sebastian looked taken aback a little, "Me?"

"Yes you. You are her Grandfather." I smiled.

"Very well then." he said and Alfie handed Rachel over to him.

By now she was dressed in a pink once piece and wrapped in a pink blanket. It was quite amusing to see Sebastian wrap the pink bundle in his long arms, holding her gently. The moment she was settled in his arms she grabbed hold of his gloved finger.

"She has quite a grip." he said and I could see a smile cross his face.

"She likes you it seems. She fell asleep in your arms!" Millie said looking at the baby.

"Yes it seems so." Sebastian replied and his smile grew wider.

Sebastian walked over and sat Rachel down in my arms again.

"Now I'm sure it's been a very tiring day for both the Master and Charlotte so for now I believe it best that we vacate the room and let them have alone time to recover and get acquainted with their new daughter. Out with all of you." Sebastian said and shooed Millie, Alfie and Cade out of the room.

"If you find yourself in need of anything I will be waiting-" however a moment later there was a loud creaking as the window flew open.

My head jerked towards the noise only to see Grell standing on the sill.

"Well what do we have here? A baby!" he gushed and ran over.

I pulled back protectively, taking in the reaper who held his chainsaw.

"What do you want Grell?" Sebastian asked glaring at the Reaper.

"I heard that the little Demon Girl was knocked up! I came to see for myself but to my surprise I find her with a newborn baby! And one that's quite adorable for a demon child at that!" Grell replied.

"Our child is no concern of yours Grell. Get out of my house." Ciel said.

"Oh Sebby! We should really have one ourselves! The boys would be a stunningly handsome as me and the girls would be as ravishing as I am! Please let me bare your children!" Grell said ignoring Ciel and turning to Sebastian. Sebastian seemed slightly nauseated at the fact.

"I said out Grell!" Ciel spat.

"Sebby are you really going to let the brat talk to me like that?! After all if I hadn't brought the girl to you there would be no baby! I should at least get to hold her!" Grell whined to Sebastian.

"Grell-" Sebastian started but I cut him off.

"No. He's right. He was the one that brought me here. Grell if you would kindly put down your scythe you are more than welcome to hold Rachel." I replied.

"He is?" Ciel and Sebastian asked at once, both looking at me like I had lost my marbles.

"Yes. He is." I replied.

Grell broke out in a wide sharp toothed grin and threw his chainsaw aside, which Sebastian caught before it could destroy my dressing table, before hurrying forward. I carefully placed Rachel in his arms and he grinned.

I could see Ciel and Sebastian watching Grell closely, ready to pounce if he did anything untoward to Rachel. However there was no need for it.

The moment Rachel was settled in his arms she proceeded to scream like a banshee. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see exactly what Grell was doing I would've thought he was torturing her. I could see a pride filled look in both Ciel and Sebastian's eyes.

Startled Grell quickly shoved Rachel back at me and proceeded to coo to her, trying to calm her.

"Little demon brat!" Grell spat.

"That's it! Sebastian I want that Reaper out of my house now! If he comes anywhere near Rachel again I give you permission to rip him limb from limb!" Ciel said.

"With pleasure Master." Sebastian said and roughly grabbed Grell by the scruff of his neck and dragged him and his chainsaw from the room.

"Is she okay?" Ciel asked looking to me.

I smiled, "She's fine. She calmed right down after Grell gave her back to me. See?" I said and showed him the fact that she was contently sucking on my finger, her tiny hands wrapped around my pinky and thumb, her blue eyes staring up at him.

"Thank goodness." Ciel said and carefully took Rachel from my arms and settled back against the pillows with her on his chest.

It wasn't long before both had fallen asleep. Ciel had her resting in the crook of his arm while he lay on his side facing her. She had her face turned towards him, one of her hands holding tight to his middle finger. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and snapped a photo.

Sadly thoughts of my Mom, Dad and Hailey crossed my mind as well as ones of Ciel's parents. None of them would ever get to share in the joy of watching my Mate cuddling our new daughter. However I knew that now wasn't the time for that and shoved it out of my mind.

Putting my phone back in it's place I scooted down on the bed and wrapped my arm around Ciel's middle so our daughter was laying between us. Leaning down I pressed a small kiss on her head. I felt Ciel's hand move to rest on my waist as mine was on his before I shut my eyes, settling down for my first sleep with my new little family.

* * *

_**Aww! **_

_**Baby Phantomhive has arrived!**_

_**And it's a girl!**_

_**I had to put Grell into this chapter. I was going to put him in the last one and have him show up in a wedding dress and have him spout something off about being the next bride but I totally forgot until I had already published it! **_

_**So I had him create a little ruckus here in this chapter :D**_

_**The next chapter that I post will conclude this story!**_

_**I want to thank everyone who subscribed and who commented because whenever I got a new one it made my day! **_

_**Anyhow time for the thank yous from the next round of comments!**_

_**They go to...**_

_**-Rufioh Nitram**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Toboe's Soulmate**_

_**-Cruly Fries (they actually did in chapter 33. i just glossed over it because of the 'T' rating)**_

_**-Oriole-of-Silver**_

_**-Light Umbreon**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-Guest**_

_**Thanks For Reading!**_


	36. Epilogue

I sat on the grass with my hair blowing around me. It was the first day of spring that was warm enough to go outside and enjoy the day. Millie sat beside me cross legged watching the scene in front of us.

Ciel, Cade and Alfie were running around the yard behind three little ones who were giggling.

The oldest of the three was Rachel. She was 5 now with sheets of thick dark hair that fell to her waist. Her favorite past times were sitting in a chair in the Library with a book or practicing her violin. Ciel said she was a mini me which I was happy to not dispute.

She was also a Daddy's girl. All she needed to do was bat those big blue eyes she shared with her father and he would crumble. It was quite an amusing thing to see a big bad demon like Ciel giving into the whims of a little girl.

About a 3 months after Rachel was born Millie told us that she was pregnant as well. Apparently she and Cade had been keeping their relationship quite for a while now. They'd gotten married here at the manor and now lived in a small house that was on the grounds of the Estate with their daughter Victoria.

Victoria had Cade's blonde hair and wore glasses like Millie. She and Rachel were the best of friends. More nights than not the two of them would sit up in Rachel's room giggling and laughing. I loved watching them. They reminded me of Hailey and I which made me happy and sad at the same time.

Finally bringing up the rear was Grant Vincent, named for both Ciel and I's fathers. Grant was Ciel in tiny form. At 2 he couldn't keep up with his sister and Victoria quite yet but he did his best, running on legs that were still a little unsure of themselves. He looked like every photo I'd ever seen of baby Ciel and when he wasn't babbling at me in nonsense he was clinging to Ciel or Sebastian's legs.

Sebastian….that was a story. He was very attached to Rachel and Grant. I had found him and his willowy limbs crammed into one of Rachel's tiny child sized chairs in her room while they had tea parties, his hair adorned with barrettes and his face shiny with glitter, more times than I could count. Then there were days where he would walk around with Grant clinging to his back like a little monkey. It was adorable.

He claimed it was the fact the seal was passed through a lineage should the previous master's contract still stand. I said he was full of crap. Demon or no there was a fondness there that he could hide all he wanted but was very much there.

"Mummy! Auntie Millie! We picked these for you!" Rachel grinned as she pushed a handful of daisies at me, Victoria doing the same to Millie.

I smiled and took them, "Thank you baby. They're beautiful."

Rachel plopped down on the ground between my legs and leaned back on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She smelled like sunshine, grass and her favorite strawberry shampoo.

Ciel walked over with Grant on his hip, Cade following along with Alfie. They all took seats on the grass.

"I run with Daddy, Mummy!" Grant grinned.

"I saw! You ran so fast! You're like a superhero!" I grinned back at him.

Sebastian emerged from the house, "Are you ready for lunch now?"

"Yes Sebastian. We'll have it here." Ciel said.

"As you wish." Sebastian replied and disappeared into the house.

"They're full of energy eh?" Cade said looking at the kids who had already taken back off and were now playing ball nearby.

Ciel started to reply when there was a noise. It was a soft noise, barely audible and only noticeable to Ciel and I, the other three still watching the kids. My head turned and I saw a flash of silver.

Calmly I turned and leaned into Millie.

"Get the children into the house. Now. Tell Sebastian." I replied.

I felt Millie stiffen a bit beside me but a second later she nodded and stood up.

"C'mon you three! Time to wash those hands for lunch!" she called.

All three kids walked over and she quickly shepherd them into the house.

"Maybe you two should wash up too." I replied looking pointedly at Cade and Alfie who quickly realized what we were saying and stood, following Millie's lead.

"How many you think?" Ciel asked.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the sharp scent, "Five…maybe six if two are female."

"Good. It won't take too long. Millie can keep the kids distracted for a while." Ciel nodded as we stood up, our demon forms taking shape.

A split second later a silver dagger went flying by my head, the thrower following. I turned, grabbing the male Hunter's hand and threw him to the ground, his shoulder making a sickening crack. He cried out and with an elbow to the back of his skull he fell silent. Standing up I set my sights on another Hunter.

After Hailey and her family had ratted us out to the Hunter association we'd faced dozens of Hunters. Every few months we'd face a small invasion of hunters, mostly young ones, who thought they could do what a couple dozen couldn't do in one night.

One Hunter came charging at me with a knife made of sacred steel. I jumped up, landing on the lowest branch of a tree near me.

"What? Are demons part cat now?" he asked.

"No…just good jumpers!" I laughed and sent a torrent of feathers down on him.

They shot at him like knives and sliced his skin. He yelled out as they pierced his chest. A moment later he fell to the ground and lay still.

I hopped down from my perch and turned to look at Ciel. He had dispatched three himself and was looking at the bodies that lay still around him.

"Well…that took very little time." I said as I walked over to him.

"I agree. They seem to be getting stupider every time. Shame. I like a decent fight once in a while." he sighed.

I laughed and leaned in to peck his cheek when suddenly there was a yell and a Hunter came running out of the bush. I wasn't sure how I had missed her but I had. Ciel and I both got ready for a fight when suddenly she stopped.

I watched as her eyes grew wide, her mouth dropping open in shock. One hand began to shake and the knife she had been holding fell from her hand and the other came up to clutch at her chest. A second later she dropped to the ground. Dead.

"W-What…I…" I stuttered looking at Ciel.

"It wasn't me!" he replied.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Rachel cried and I turned to see Rachel running at us from the patio.

Ciel scooped her up and pressed her to his chest, hiding her face so she couldn't see the bodies around us. We did our best to shelter the kids from seeing things like this. They knew they knew what we were and what they were but we tried to keep them from the darker bits at least until they were older.

"Shh…it's okay Rachel. We'll go inside and have lunch." Ciel said

"Okay. Did I do good though?" Rachel asked, her face still buried in Ciel's shirt.

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

Rachel pulled away from Ciel and looked up at him, her eyes glowing magenta.

"That lady who wanted to hurt you and Mummy. I stopped her. I thought in my mind that I wanted her to stop and she did." Rachel replied.

I felt my heart skip a beat and turned to look at Ciel who looked back at me with just eyes as wide as mine. We walked into the house and into the living room where Ciel sat Rachel down on the couch.

"Y-You did that Rachel?" I asked.

She nodded vigorously, "Mhmm."

"Rachel we told you to go into the house with Auntie Millie. You didn't listen." I said.

"I'm sorry Mummy. I just heard noises and I came out to see what you were doing and then I saw the lady." she said.

Ciel sighed, "Rachel we're not cross with you about that. We're not cross at all. We're just….surprised." Ciel replied.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Yes. We didn't expect you to do that. It's not something all little girls can do." I replied.

"Is it because I'm a demon?" she asked.

I nodded, "It is."

"However Rachel it is something you're not to do again understand? The lady you did it to was a very bad lady who wanted to hurt us and that was an okay time to do it. However if you use it against anyone else they will fall down and they won't get up again just like that lady will never get up again. It's_ very_ dangerous. If you think you must use it you have to ask Mummy or I first. No one else. Understand?" Ciel asked.

Rachel thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I understand Daddy. Can I go get lunch now? I'm hungry."

I smiled, "Of course sweetheart. And please tell Grandpa Sebastian that the backyard needs to be cleaned up okay?"

And with a grin she hopped off the couch and hurried to the kitchen.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, "She's 5 Ciel. I couldn't do that until I was 18!"

He nodded and ran his hands over his face, "I know. She is a full Demon Child though. You were only a fraction Demon."

"Why did you tell her that she could only ask you or I?" I asked.

Ciel smirked, "Because Sebastian has a penchant for killing things for a laugh. Add to the fact that he has a soft touch when it comes to the children and half of London will be dead in a fortnight."

I laughed, "You're right. It would doom us all. We'll need to especially keep an eye on her if Grell pops up. The last thing we need is trouble with the Reapers."

"Please…they would probably throw us a party." he laughed.

I shook my head, "C'mon…that fight made me hungry. Let's go eat."

Ciel nodded and stood up, "Alright."

I stood up and laced my hand though his and went to have lunch with my family. Things couldn't get much better.

* * *

_**So this is it! **_

_**This is the last chapter of Demon's Bloodline! **_

_**I have checked the little complete bubble! **_

_**Since this story started on kinda a dark note I wanted to give a kinda fluffy ending but with a little bit of darkness mixed in. I mean nothing can be pure fluff when Demons are involved! I also thought I would give a little insight into Ciel and Charlotte's lives a bit in the future and demonstrate what kind of powers Rachel and her little brother Grant may have. **_

_**Perhaps I'll go on later and explore those ;) **_

_**But for right now I have a dozen stories that I must attend to. **_

_**I have Doctor Who, Mortal Instruments and Power Rangers stories all in the works. I also am going to go back and work on 'Withered Petals' which I kinda put aside when I got to writing this one. **_

_**I have very much enjoyed writing this and I thank everyone that read, subbed, favorited and commented! **_

_**Now for the final thank yous!**_

_**-Rufioh Nitram**_

_**-irgroomer**_

_**-Paxloria**_

_**-Cruly Fries**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**And thank you all for reading!**_


End file.
